Blog użytkownika:Domisia2003/Co by było gdyby...
Cześć :) Jak obiecywałam dziś zaczynam historię. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Na początku chciałabym uściślić kilka rzeczy: *akcja zaczyna się pod koniec filmu "Jak wytresować smoka" *wszyscy myślą, że Czkawka zginął podczas bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią *za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne itp. PRZEPRASZAM *chciałam uściślić, że od nikogo nie od gapiłam pomysłu *akcja toczy się głównie na Berk *początek będzie trochę przygnębiający, ale proszę nie zrażajcie się ''' 1. Tragiczny początek Gdy tak spadała, w jej głowie widniała jedna myśl: Proszę złap mnie! Kiedy ją już odstawił, zdążyła tyko powiedzieć -Leć!-głosem w którym dało się usłyszeć przerażenie. W powietrzu toczyła się zacięta walka między Czkawką, a Czerwoną Śmiercią. Nagle jeden wielki wybuch! Czkawka i Szczerbatek pokonali ogromne smoczysko, jednak oberwali jego gigantycznym ogonem i zniknęli w odmentach ognia... Nagle cisza. Wszyscy w szoku. Każdy szuka bohaterów, najbardziej jednak Astrid... Cała wyspa przeszukana, woda sprawdzona, a na plaże nie zostali wyrzuceni. Co się stało? Nikt nie wie. Stoick stoi zrozpaczony. Wszyscy zamilkli. Starszyzna decyduje. Padają niechciane słowa. -Czkawka Haddock III, nie żyje! -Co?!? To niemożliwe!-mówi zrozpaczona Astrid. W oczach dziewczyny kręciło się milion łez. Nie wiedzieć czemu. Przecież ponoć nic do niego nie czuła. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Z oczu Astrid wypłynęło kilka łez. Resztę powstrzymała. Przecież nie wypadało jej płakać. W końcu miała opinię twardej dziewczyny. Odeszła. Błąkała się trochę wraz z Wichurą, potem wróciła na Berg. Musiała wylać słone łzy. Chwilę jej to zajęło, ale się pozbierała. Wiedziała, że jej go brakuje i czuła pustkę w sercu, której nie potrafiła sobie wytłumaczyć. Po dwóch godzinach, kiedy Słońce chowało się już za horyzont wszyscy ludzi wrócili już na Berk. Wódz był bardzo smutny. Nikt nie wiedział, że mógłby przejąć się tak bardzo jego śmiercią, ponieważ nigdy nie okazywał, że go kocha. Nastała wielka żałoba. Jeźdźcy smoków postawili sobie życiowy cel - Szkolić się, by bronić wyspy w imieniu Czkawki! Astrid wzięła sobie to do serca. Chciała być taka jak Czkawka. Wiedziała, ze nigdy nie będzie taka jak on, ale próbowała. Serce przejmowało kontrole nad całą resztą... 2. Zrozumieć uczucie Żałoba trwała dopiero drugi dzień. Wszyscy chodzili tacy oszołomieni. Nie wiedzieli co ze sobą zrobić. To było straszne! Stoick chcąc przełamać lody i upamiętnić czyn syna, pozwolił smokom przebywać na wyspie. Jeźdźcy musieli czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem ludzi z wioski. Szło im nawet dobrze, bo tylko jedna owca dziennie była podpalana... Mijały tak te przeklęte dni, jak twierdziła Astrid "bez tych oczu, które coś w sobie miały". Dziewczyna na zewnątrz pokazywała, że nic jej nie jest, ale serce krzyczało, że to ni może tak być! Wszędzie go szukała. Teraz już jako ostatnia straciła nadzieję... Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział co ona czuje. Nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele. Musiała pogodzić się z bolesnym faktem. Pewnego dnia, po jednym z patroli, Astrid razem ze Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem i bliźniakami rozpalili ognisko, kiedy niebo mieniło się już kolorami zachodzącego Słońca. Wspominali ostatnie chwile z Czkawką... -A pamiętacie jak gładko szło mu z tymi smokami, a my nie wiedzieliśmy o co chodzi?-powiedziała Szpadka -No jasne. -kontynuował dalej Sączysmark. Po chwili między wszystkimi wywiązał się łańcuszek wspaniałych wspomnień. Astrid w chwili zamyślenia powiedziała dość cicho -A pamiętacie te jego cudowne oczy, które kryły w sobie tyle zagadek? I ten mały drobny uśmiech? I tu nagle ich oczy zwróciły się w jej kierunku. -Jednak nie mówiłam tak cicho! -Pomyślała dziewczyna. Dość zawstydzona wstała od ogniska i poleciała przed siebie na Wichurze. Wtedy tak rozmyślając zdała sobie sprawę, że już wie co za niewyjaśnioną pustkę czuła w sercu. To było uczucie. Tak, uczucie do umarlaka. Wszyscy wiemy jak do brzmi, ale to wtedy zrozumiała, że był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. 3. Ona ma rację! Gdy rano się obudziła, zrozumiała, że to kolejny dzień, taki sam jak już od 2 tygodni. Czyli serce stara się pozbierać i nawet dobrze mu idzie, ale jednak wciąż płacze. Był czas na poranny lot, potem trzeba było odwiedzić Smoczą Akademię. Szybowała tak chwilę w chmurach, jednak jej uwagę przykuł dym z areny. Oczywiście co zastała na miejscu? Sączysmarka wraz z bliźniakami, którzy jak zwykle coś wysadzili! O dziwo jednak zadziwiająco wcześnie. Podleciała, ale nikt nie chciał jej słuchać. Dało się słyszeć tylko ich kłótnię, a zwłaszcza Szpadkę, która przekrzykiwała ich oboje i nazywała "skończonymi idiotami". Nie obyło się bez odzewu Smarka, który krzyczał, że to nie jego wina, tylko Mieczyka. Kłótna toczyła się dalej, a Astrid nikt nie chciał słuchać. W końcu Wichura ostrzelała ich kolcami i dopiero wtedy łaskawie się uspokoili, wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek. Astrid zapytała co tu się wydarzyło, jednak wszyscy zaniemówili. Na szczęście przyleciał Śledzik i zaczął mówić. -Widzisz Astrid... To częściowo moja wina. -Dziewczyna popatrzyła zdziwiona, a on kontynuował. -Powierzyłem im śluz Koszmara Ponocnika, który mieli przetransportować na arenę żebym mógł zrobić na nim testy, ale oni go wysadzili w powietrze. -Wtedy spuścił głowę i przeprosił. -Nic się nie stało -Odparła Astrid, jednak wyżyła się na pozostałej trójce. Wydzierała się w niebogłosy, kiedy przerwała jej Szpadka. -Przestań! To nie nasza wina, że Czkawka zginął! Nie musisz się na nas zawsze wyżywać! -Przepraszam. -Wydukała tylko Astrid, której zrobiło się bardzo głupio. Dziewczyna odleciała czując na sobie ich wzrok. To co powiedziała Szpadka po prostu ją dobiło! Zrozumiała, że musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Od tej pory zaczęła więcej trenować. Starała się być jak Czkawka. Chciała by stanowcza, ale nie miała zamiaru krzywdzić przyjaciół. 4. Czas na dorastanie i na poznanie zagadki Mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Jeźdźcy dorastając, oczywiście zaczęli się zmieniać. Na wyspie kręciło się coraz więcej ludzi, którzy przyjeżdżali zobaczyć miejsce gdzie przyjaźniono się ze smokami. Byli bardzo ciekawscy, czasem trochę wredni. Astrid się tym zupełnie nie przejmowała. Mimo jej zmiany w stosunku do przyjaciół, do obcych była nieufna, a czasem i złośliwa. Zaczęło się wokół niej kręcić wielu adoratorów. Byli żałośni (jak twierdziła Astrid). Nie cierpiała flirtów, dlatego zwykle ci, którzy odważyli się coś powiedzieć obrywali -czasem dość konkretnie. Mimo wielu chłopaków, nie mogła zapomnieć wspaniałych oczu, które pojawiały się wszędzie. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że go nie ma. Szukała jeszcze kilka razy, ale nic. Zaprzestała nawet wypatrywania już po pół roku. Czas tak mijał. Minęły już cztery lata od śmierci Czkawki. Małe dzieciaki wydorośleli. Nawet bardzo. Nie byli już takimi dziećmi. U Astrid nic oprócz charakteru do przyjaciół się nie mieniło. Adoratorzy byli, ale nadal obrywali... Bliźniaki też trochę spoważnieli, ale nie za dużo. Śledzik stał się bardziej stanowczy. Był mężny. Jednak jego dusza "kurczaka" i zainteresowanie nauką nie zmalało. Sączysmark nadal uwielbiał się przechwalać. Prawie się nie zmienił, ale bardziej powstrzymywał swoje wredne dogryzki. Stickowi udało się pogodzić ze śmiercią syna, ale brakowało mu go, tak jak Astrid. Wyspa się zmieniła i to bardzo. Smoki były tu mile widziane. Nie były już szkodnikami. Jeźdźcy starali się nimi opiekować, by mieli w nich wsparcie wojen. Udawało im się. Po śmierci Czkawki, ich przywódcą została blondo-włosa Astrid. Twierdziła, że nie czuje się z tym dobrze, bo nie była to praca dla niej, jednak wszyscy jej powtarzali, że jest w tym świetna. I tak pewnego dnia bliźniaki i Śledzik zostali wysłani na codzienny patrol. Przywieźli ze sobą bardzo ciekawą wiadomość. Z wielkim impetem wpadli do Akademii i wytoczyła się dość długa rozmowa. -Mówiłem ci już! Widzieliśmy innego jeźdźca! -mówił Mieczyk. -Smok na którym latał, wyglądał jak Zbiczatrzasł. -mówił Śledzik, a Szpadka mu przytakiwała. -Ale czekajcie opowiedzcie mi wszystko od nowa. -No to było tak -mówił Śledzik. -Kiedy tak lecieliśmy, na wybrzeżach na północ od Berk pojawiło się kilka statków. Dużych i w kolorze czarnym. Najprawdopodobniej należały do jakiś łowców spoza Archipelagu... -w tym miejscu przerwał mu Mieczyk i kontynuował opowieść. -No mówię ci. Wynurzył się znikąd, ale nie zaatakował. Był jak burza, a jego lub jej smok był wspaniałym, niszczycielskim, żądnym krwi, niebezpiecznym, takim pięknym i.. -Tak wiemy. Był wielki wiemy -przerwała mu Szpadka. -Ja obstawiam, że był to facet. Miał hełm na głowie z maską na twarzy. Z pod kasku wystawały dość długie, rozjuszone, ciemno-brązowe włosy. -Nie miał też jednej nogi. -dodał Śledzik. -Dobrze. Już rozumiem. Będziemy musieli się temu przyglądnąć -mówiła przywódczyni. Astrid rozmyślała nad tym wszystkim, bo oprócz nich, nikt nie dosiadał smoków. Przynajmniej tak mówił Johan Kupczy, który jeszcze nigdy ich nie oszukał. Była bardzo ciekawa o co w tym chodzi. Po przedyskutowaniu sprawy z wodze, on też stwierdził, że trzeba będzie dowiedzieć się im jest "tajemniczy jeździec". 5. Tylko cień Sprawa ucichła, bo przez kolejne dwa miesiące nikt nie widział, ani smoka z siodłem, ani nieznajomego dosiadającego gada. To było dość dziwne, że nikt go nie zauważył. Astrid postanowiła zorganizować wyprawę dzięki której będzie mogła sama czegoś się dowiedzieć. Tak zrobiła. Wyruszyła w pojedynkę na północ od Berk, gdzie ostatnio widziany był nieproszony gość. Robiąc postój na wybrzeżach, zobaczyła kilka statków i niewielu mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na łowców, ale takich, którzy nie do końca wiedzą co robią. Obserwowała ich z ukrycia, aż zaczęło się ściemniać. Kiedy nic nie warci łowcy zasypiali, na niebie pojawiły się kłęby dymu. Coś strzeliło w statki, zatapiając je. Astrid pomyślała -Co do jasnego Thora się tutaj dzieje?! Nagle łowcy zaczęli się wydzierać w niebogłosy i w tym momencie, z dymu wyłoniła się postać na smoku. Podobna, jak z opisu jej przyjaciół. Zanim zdążyła się przyglądnąć, postać zniknęła. Wróciła więc na wyspę i o wszystkim opowiedziała wodzowi oraz swojej bandzie. -Czyli on jest dobry? -pytał Stoick. -Wszystko na to wskazuje. -przytakiwała reszta. Wszyscy głowili się co to za tajemniczy jeździec, którego ścigali już dość długo, a widzieli tylko jego zarys. 6. O mały włos! Po wielkich trudach i po pewnym czasie, jeźdźcom udało się znów namierzyć jeźdźca, podczas zatapiania statków łowców. postanowili jednak nie robić nic głupiego i gwałtownego, tylko go śledzić. Oczywiście Astrid została z tym sama, ponieważ jej kompani gdzieś się zawieruszyli (Najprawdopodobniej po dłuższej chwili wrócili na wyspę). Nawet Śledzik. Tak, nawet on! Mimo, że dziewczyna została sama, nie miała zamiaru odpuszczać. Śledziła go, aż do miejsca gdzie widziano go po raz pierwszy. Osiadł na wysokim klifie z pięknym widokiem na ocean i zachodzące już Słońce. Zachowywał się znajomo, ale Astrid nikogo nie przypominał. Ściągnął swój hełm i cicho odezwał się do smoka. Wtedy, przywódczyni jeźdźców chowająca się za zaroślami była pewna, że ma do czynienia z młodym mężczyzną. Był wysoki i chudy. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy rozjuszone jak podczas wiatru. Nie miał jednej nogi. Wszystko się zgadzało. Astrid obserwowała go już jakiś czas i widziała, że nie robi nic nadzwyczajnego. Dosłownie tylko sobie "był". Astrid myślała, że czegoś się dowie, więc przybliżyła się, jednak sama sobie zaszkodziła. Wykonała zbyt gwałtowny ruch szeleszcząc przy tym krzakami. Jeździec ubrał hełm i natychmiast się obrócił. Młodej blondynce coraz mocniej zaczęło bić serce. Spojrzała na niego przez małą lukę, mając nadzieję, że zrezygnuje z poszukiwań. Miał na twarzy maskę, więc ani oczu, ani nic innego nie dało się zauważyć. Siedziała tak przez chwilę w ciszy, aż mężczyzna odpuścił i mogła uciekać. Zapadła noc, ale Astrid musiała o wszystkim opowiedzieć wodzowi i reszcie. Słuchali jej, jak jeszcze nigdy. Mimo to nie dało się słyszeć wielu pytać. Chyba rozumieli, że nawet ona nie jest im wstanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Nie była to też sprawa pierwszorzędna, którą by się przejęli, bo jak na razie jeździec nie zagrażał wyspie. Niebieskooka przywódczyni udała się więc do swojego domu i postanowiła, że sama zajmie się tą sprawą. 7. Ząb za ząb ;) Minęło kilka tygodni, a Astrid jeszcze kilka razy udało się zobaczyć jeźdźca. Nigdy jednak nie widziała twarzy. Zupełnie jakby ją wyczuwał. To było dość dziwne, ale dało się zauważyć, że raczej nie ma złych zamiarów, tylko działa samotnie. Blondynka przyglądała się też jego smokowi. Miał on łuski jak Zbiczatrzasł, tylko czarne. Posturom jednak go nie przypominał. Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziała. On był jakby unikatem. Widziała, że chłopak jest zżyty ze smokiem i słyszała jak mówił do niego "Mordko". To ciekawe, ale od razu przypominał jej się Czkawka, który też mówił tak do Szczerbatka. Astrid robiło się wtedy miło na duszy. Wtedy, gdy ktoś wreszcie jej go przypomniał. Raz gdy tak go obserwowała, nagle zniknął jej z oczu. Rozglądała się wszędzie, ale jego nie było. Coś jej tu nie grało. Podniosła się z pozycji siedzącej i rozglądała dalej. Nagle usłyszała za sobą delikatny szelest. Niebieskooka dziewczyna obawiała się odwrócić. -Ładnie tak ciągle kogoś szpiegować? -odezwał się młody, męski głos. Astrid momentalnie się odwróciła. Zobaczyła jeźdźca, którego już dłuższy czas obserwowała. Na jej nieszczęście robiąc delikatny krok w tył potknęła się o korzeń i wylądowała na ziemi. -No nieźle... -zaśmiał się jeździec podając jej rękę by pomóc jej wstać Astrid mierząc go wzrokiem i uznając, że to przez niego siedzi teraz na trawie obolała, chwyciła jego dłoń i jednym płynnym ruchem (nie wiadomo jak) przerzuciła go nad sobą, uderzając nim o ziemię. -Za co to?! -wydukał jeździec nie podnosząc się. -Tak dla zasady. -uśmiechnęła się słodko blondynka. -Być uprzejmym i dostać za to lanie. To jest wyczyn -odezwał się chłopak wreszcie podnosząc się z gleby i podając znów rękę Astrid. -Poradzę sobie. Nie truć się... -To... Co tu robisz już któryś raz? -Moja sprawa. -Ale to ja byłem śledzony, więc chciałbym wiedzieć. -Jeździec zdjął hełm, lecz było już ciemno i twarzy nie dało się zauważyć. -Może innym razem... -odparła Astrid. Wsiadła na smoka i odleciała. Gdy była już dość wysoko, usłyszała cichy głoś -To do zobaczenia. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i wróciła na wyspę. 8. Wreszcie kogoś mam! Nazajutrz rano, Astrid postanowiła nikomu o całym zajściu nie mówić. Zresztą nikogo jak na razie nie interesowała sprawa jeźdźca. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się nad bardzo miłym i urzekającym zachowaniem chłopaka, kiedy podszedł do niej Stoick. -Moja droga! Mamy nowych gości na wyspie i chciałbym, żebyś oprowadziła ich córkę. Jeśli im się tu spodoba zostaną z nami. -Oczywiście! Z miłą chęcią się tym zajmę. -W takim razie chodź ze mną młoda damo! Po chwili Astrid wraz ze Stoickiem poszli do portu, gdzie właśnie przybił nowy statek. Wyszedł z niego prawdziwy mężny wiking, wraz z elegancką żoną i córką. Dziewczyna była brunetką o zielonych oczach. Miała na sobie jakby zbroję oraz dwusieczny topór. Wprost idealny materiał na przyjaciółkę dla wojowniczki. Blondynka była trochę zdziwiona, że dziewczyna jest jej rówieśnicą. Podeszła do niej, przywitała się i zabrała ze sobą w podniebny lot na Wichurze, pokazując przy tym wyspę. Kiedy już osiadły niedaleko wioski. Brunetka przedstawiła się. -Mam na imię Heathera. -Jestem Astrid. Miło mi cię poznać. -uśmiechnęła się. -To naprawdę niesamowite! -Co takiego? -To co robicie. To wszystko co nas otacza. Heathera była wprost zauroczona Berk. Dziewczyny bardzo się polubiły. Obie miały duszę wojowniczek co je do siebie zbliżało. Po niedługim czasie zostały prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. W przeciągu kilku dni stały się nierozłączne. Rodzina brunetki postanowiła pozostać na wyspie, dzięki czemu Astrid odnalazła bratnią duszę. I tak pewnego razu Heathera poruszyła dość bolesny temat. Chodziło o Czkawkę. -Słyszałam, że kilka lat temu zginął syn wodza to prawda? -Yyy... No tak... -wydukała Astrid. Brunetka zrozumiała, że jest to trudny temat. -Ja... Przepraszam kochana. Nie chciałam. -Nie, nic się nie stało. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna postanowiła opowiedzieć jej o młodzieńcu do którego, mimo jego śmierci coś czuła. Heathera przysłuchiwała się z zaciekawieniem po czym nastała chwila ciszy... -A tak zmieniając temat, muszę ci jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć. -Słucham cię uważnie! -uśmiechnęła się Heathera. Astrid opowiedziała jej również o tajemniczym jeźdźcu. Wszystko. Dosłownie każdy szczegół. O tym jak prawie się wydała i o tym jak przerzuciła go nad sobą. Dziewczyna choć na chwilę zapomniała o mężczyźnie i do późnych godzin rozmawiała ze swą nową PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ, której nigdy wcześniej nie miała! 9. Zaskakująca pomoc Minęły już dwa tygodnie od spotkania Astrid z tajemniczym jeźdźcem i od tego jak na wyspę przybyła Heathera. Astrid często rozmyślała nad ciekawą postacią, jednak była bardziej przejęta swą przyjaciółką, której pomagała oswoić smoka. Brunetce szło lepiej, niż można by było się spodziewać. Swego gada nazwała Szpicruta i po zakończeniu szkolenia dołączyła na stałe do jeźdźców. Dzięki niej wyspa była bezpieczniejsza, bo w brygadzie znów było 5 smoków. Tego poranka (równo dwa tygodnie po przybyciu Heathery), nic nie zapowiadało, że będzie to bardzo trudny dzień. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark, po patrolu oznajmili, że do wyspy zbliża się kilkanaście statków łowców z wieloma klatkami na pokładach. Astrid obawiała się najgorszego. Jako przywódczyni jeźdźców, musiała działać szybko, ale nie gwałtownie. Po skonsultowaniu sprawy ze Stoickiem Ważkim, został uzgodniony plan idealny. Zamieszania mieli narobić bliźniaki, po czym od wschodu i zachodu, ostrzelać statki, mieli Śledzik i Sączysmark. Astrid i Heathera, miały schować się w chmurach i zaatakować od góry. W razie niepowodzenia, na brzegu wyspy, w ukryciu mieli czekać uzbrojeni mieszkańcy wioski. Wydaje się, że prościej byłoby przekonać dzikie smoki by pomogły w walce. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nasza blondowłosa przywódczyni, nie miała niestety zdolności Czkawki, któremu ze smokami szło bardzo gładko. Astrid była wówczas skazana tyko na swą drużynę. Zbliżał się koniec dnia. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont, kiedy blisko wyspy pojawiły się statki łowców. Plan powoli został wcielony w życie. Na początku pewne było, że jeźdźcy wygrywają, jednak po chwili role się odwróciły. Znikąd pojawiła się ilość statków dwukrotnie większa, od tej już zatopionych. Astrid nie wiedziała co robić. Była pewna, że zawiodła, ponieważ takiego ruchu nie przewidziała. -Nawet cała drużyna nie da sobie rady z taką ilością statków! -mówił Pyskacz. -Ja... ja wiem. Tylko, że... -dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ani tym bardziej co ma zrobić. -No cóż. W takim razie przygotujmy się do walki wręcz! -powiedział wódz, kiedy nad statkami zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Na niebie zaczęły unosić się obłoki ciemnego dymu. Astrid widziała to już kiedyś i tylko popatrzyła na Heatherę. Ta odwzajemniła myśl uśmiechem. Po chwili z obłoków wyłoniła się postać i jeden trafny strzał, który zatopił naraz 3 statki! Jak to możliwe? Nikt tego nie wie. -Chodźmy musimy mu pomóc! -krzyknęła blondynka. -My, ale jak to?! Ja tam się nigdzie nie wybieram! Wy widzicie co tam się dzieje?! -Sączysmark! -cała grupa wrzasła, jak na zawołanie. -No dobra, już dobra. No to na nich!!! -krzyczał Sączysmark. Wszyscy wzbili się w górę. Jeździec chował się w dymie, przez co był nie do zauważenia. Mimo to Astrid wiedziała z kim mają do czynienia. Kiedy już zrobiło się ciemno, dym jeźdźca przestał się ulatniać. Wtedy zadał ostateczny cios, po którym łowcy postanowili się poddać i odpłynąć na resztkach łodzi. Niebieskooka blondynka zdążyła tylko ostatni raz spojrzeć na chłopaka, który obrócił się w jej stronę, po czym rozpłynął się jak mgła. -Widzieliście go?! -krzyczał Pyskacz. -Był genialny! -mówił Mieczyk. -Widział wódz? On chyba jest z nami. -powiedziała Astrid. -Rzeczywiście masz rację! Chciałbym mu podziękować, ale nie mam jak! -odparł Stoick. -Gdyby nie on, mogłoby już być po nas! Ale fajnie! -wtrąciła z zachwytem Szpadka. Stoick wydał ucztę na cześć jeźdźców i nowego przybysza (tyle, że bez niego). Wszyscy radowali się z powodu uratowania wyspy, jednak nikogo raczej nie interesowało kim był nowy jeździec. Heathera i Astrid nie uczestniczyły w biesiadzie. Rozmawiały natomiast do późnych godzin o brunecie, który skrywał jakąś tajemnicę. 10. Po prostu dziękuję! Następnego dnia, kiedy Słońce dopiero wschodziło (ok. 5.00), Astrid postanowiła sama przeprowadzić codzienny patrol. Szybując tak rozmyślała o brunecie, który sprawia, że jej myśli kręcą się tylko wokół niego. Szukała odpowiedzi na wiele różnych pytań, mimo że nie była w stanie sama sobie na nie odpowiedzieć. Po patrolu postanowiła, że wieczorem uda się tam, gdzie można znaleźć jeźdźca. Tylko ona wiedziała o tym miejscu i postanowiła nikomu więcej o nim nie mówić. Nie powiedziała też o swoim szalonym pomyśle. W godzinach popołudniowych, Astrid wybrała się na niby zwykły lot. Rzecz jasna, tak powiedziała swojej paczce i przekazała stery w Akademii Heatherze. Nikt nie domyślał się co kombinuje nasza niebieskooka przywódczyni. Astrid zjawiła się na wybrzeżach na północ od Berk. Na tym samym klifie co zawsze zobaczyła postać, którą miała nadzieję spotkać. Tym razem nie chowała się. Nie obawiała się, że Mężczyzna coś jej zrobi. Przecież miał już tyle okazji. Podeszła bliżej, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić następny krok brunet się odezwał. -Cześć młoda... Co znudziło ci się już szpiegowanie mnie? Astrid zatkało. -A ty skąd wiesz, że to ja? -Powiedziała po chwili. -Tyle razy cię już słyszałem, jak się zakradasz, że trudno nie zgadnąć. -powiedział trochę z ironią i śmiechem w głosie. Blondynka stała chwilę w szoku. Jeździec z maską na twarzy obrócił się, popatrzył na nią i wstał. Podał jej rękę i powiedział -chodź. Dziewczyna zmierzyła zarys chłopaka wzrokiem (znów go nie widziała, bo robiło się dość ciemno). Nie podała mu ręki, ale poszła z nim. Przeszli tylko kawałek. Chłopak powiedział by usiadła i popatrzyła na ocean. Widok był nieziemski. Astrid jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak pięknego zachodu Słońca jak wtedy. Była zachwycona. -Ładnie tu prawda? -Przepięknie... To.. to.. jest... -Niesamowite? -dokończył brunet. Astrid popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się. -Tak, dokładnie. -odpowiedziała. Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy, aż zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Jeździec zdjął hełm. Astrid rozpoczęła wtedy temat. -Słuchaj. Bo ja... chciałam ci podziękować. -Za co? -Za to jak nam wtedy pomogłeś. No wiesz ocaliłeś wyspę i nasze smoki. Dało się zauważyć, że brunet się uśmiechnął. -Nie ma za co. Musiałem powstrzymać łowców. To moje zadanie. -Ale i tak bardzo dziękuję. -Astrid wstała, a wraz z nią jeździec. -No to chyba do zobaczenia. -powiedział brunet. -Na pewno. Astrid miała już wsiadać na Wichurę, ale coś kazało jej się odwrócić. Chłopak popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. Blondynka podeszła bardzo blisko niego i... dała mu buziaka w policzek. Jeździec nie miał zamiaru się odsuwać. -A to za co? -zapytał dosłownie szeptem. -Moja sprawa! -powiedziała Astrid uśmiechając się słodko i odlatując. (Te niewielkie szczegóły, dało się zauważyć tylko przy delikatnym świetle księżyca.) To co się tam wydarzyło zagłębiło jeszcze bardziej myślenie dziewczyny. Od dłuższego czasu nie czuła nic podobnego. Wróciła na wyspę i mimo bardzo późnej pory musiała to opowiedzieć najlepszej przyjaciółce. Ta zganiła ją za nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, ale była też bardzo ciekawa co dokładnie tam zaszło. Astrid wiedziała, że ma wsparcie w Heather, która zawsze doradzała jej co ma robić, ale nie tym razem. 11. Kolejny gość Wcześnie rano, Astrid już nie spała. Rozmyślała o tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło. O tym, dlaczego dała buziaka mężczyźnie, którego nie zna. Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. W jej głowie kłębiły się myśli. -A co jeśli ja się zakochuję? Nie! Astrid to niemożliwe. Pamiętaj twoją miłością był i będzie Czkawka! Tak, musisz o tym pamiętać. Blondynka uspokoiła się na chwilę. Złapała oddech, ale myśli znów się pojawiły. Tym razem jednak wróciły te piękne, zielone oczy Czkawki. Dziewczyna rozmarzyła się. Po niedługiej chwili, do pokoju dziewczyny, wpadła niczym tornado Heathera. -Słuchaj musisz to zobaczyć! -powiedziała niezwykle zdyszana. -Co muszę zobaczyć? Mów powoli! Heathera nic nie powiedziała, tylko chwyciła Astrid za rękę i czym prędzej wyprowadziła z domu. -Patrz! -krzyknęła brunetka. Na horyzoncie ukazało się kilka statków łowców, które otoczyły jeden, zupełnie inny okręt. Był to niepokojący widok, który mógł zagrozić Berk. Zanim jednak Astrid cokolwiek powiedziała, na niebie znów ukazały się kłęby dymu. Obie dziewczyny wiedziały, co teraz będzie się dziać. Obserwowały niezwykłe zjawisko, które oswobodziło z pułapki biały okręt i znikło. Przyjaciółki od razu powiadomiły Stoicka i czym prędzej popędziły do portu, gdzie już zdążył zacumować atakowany wcześniej statek. Ze statku wyszło dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Jeden był wysoki, miał blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Drugi był trochę niższy. Miał dość długie włosy koloru czarnego i niebieskie oczy. Blondyn przedstawił się jako Tero, następca tronu klanu Perunów, na wyspie Kalder. Brunet ponoć był jego dobrym przyjacielem. Mężczyźni opowiedzieli o sytuacji, która spotkała ich blisko Berk i dziękowali za ratunek. Stoick, wyjaśnił im, że to był tak zwany tajemniczy jeździec, po czym zaprosił ich na ucztę i powiedział by czuli się jak w domu. Perunowie nie mieli zabawić długo na wyspie, jednak plany zupełnie się zmieniły, gdy ogłosili prawdziwy powód przybycia. Rozpoczęła się wieczorna biesiada. Nie było na niej całej wioski, ale była Heathera wraz z Astrid i jeźdźcami. Stoick określał cały czas jeźdźców chlubą Berk. Przybysze przysłuchiwali się opowieścią z zachwytem w oczach, jednak najbardziej zdziwił ich fakt, że to właśnie niebieskooka Astrid jest ich przywódcą. Wódz wyjaśniał, że po śmierci jego syna, tylko ona była godna zająć jego miejsce i stanąć na czele jeźdźców. -A tak zmieniając temat -odezwał się Stoick -Co sprowadza jaśnie panów w nasze skromne progi? -To nie przypadek, że znaleźliśmy się w okolicach tej wyspy! -zaczął Tero. -Otóż by zostać wodzem mojej wyspy, muszę najpierw znaleźć piękną i wojowniczą żonę. -i w tym momencie jego spojrzenie skierowane zostało na Astrid. -Tego akurat nam nie brakuje! -zaśmiał się Stoick patrząc na Heather i Astrid. W przyjaciółkach zagotowało. Obie podniosły się jak na rozkaz. Astrid nie wytrzymała. Wzięła do ręki swój topór i rzuciła nim w Tero, prawie skracając go o głowę. Topór wbił się w filar tuż za przyszłym wodzem. Astrid odeszła od stołu, zabrała topór i rozwścieczona powiedziała. -Nie myśl sobie lalusiu, że kiedykolwiek któraś z nas za ciebie wyjdzie. A tym bardziej ja! Zrozumiano?! -Blondynka przyłożyła mu topór do szyi, po czym razem z Heatherą wyszły z twierdzy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. -Trzeba mieć prawdziwy tupet! -wrzasnęła do Heather. Dzień zakończył się nie za dobrze dla obu dziewczyn, a zwłaszcza dla Astrid. Blondynka była tak zła, że aż zaczęła krzyczeć. Uspokoiła się dopiero gdy w jej głowie znów pojawiły się oczy kochanego Czkawki... 12. Przemyśl sprawę! Rano Astrid wstała z bardzo złym humorem. Dziewczyna nie ochłonęła jeszcze po wczorajszym wydarzeniu. Wiedziała jednak, że Tero dziś nadal będzie na wyspie. Ta myśl jeszcze bardziej złościła blondynkę. Wobec tego, postanowiła omijać go cały dzień. Chciała odpocząć od tych wszystkich zadań, które ostatnio zwalały jej się na głowę. Jedynym miejscem, które przyszło jej do głowy były wybrzeża na północ od Berk. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że spotka tam bruneta, który mąci jej w głowie od dłuższego czasu. Astrid nie myliła się. Zaraz po dotarciu na klif, zobaczyła siedzącego tam i szkicującego coś jeźdźca, ze swym hełmem na głowie. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a ten od razu zamknął szkicownik. -Nieźle rysujesz. -powiedziała blondynka i usiadła obok niego. -Dzięki. A ty coraz lepiej się zakradasz. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Była między nimi jakaś więź, którą nie sposób opisać. -Nie myślałam, że zobaczę cię tu o tej porze. -To ciekawe, ale ja też się cię tu nie spodziewałem. -Musiałam odpocząć. -A od czego królewna blondi, może odpoczywać? -brunet zadał pytanie ze śmiechem w głosie. Dziewczyna nie mogła odpuścić i uderzyła chłopaka w ramię, tak mocno, że ten położył się na ziemi. -Za co to? -pytał chłopak jęcząc i powoli się podnosząc. -Tak dla zasady. -uśmiechnęła się Astrid. Siedzieli tak chwilę w milczeniu. Blondynka przysunęła się do chłopaka. Jeździec położył swą dłoń na jej, ale szybko ją zabrał. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z czułym uśmiechem, jednak brunet szybko podniósł się i wydukał parę słów. -Yyy... Wiesz.. no ja... Muszę już lecieć. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia... -po czym szybko odleciał. -Porzucona na pastwę losu. Zresztą jak zwykle. -powiedziała sama do siebie. Astrid siedziała jeszcze chwilę na klifie i rozmyślała. -On jest taki słodki... Ma w sobie coś takiego... NIE! Dziewczyno, o czym ty myślisz. pamiętaj co uzgadniałaś sama ze sobą. Blondynka po tej sytuacji, postanowiła wrócić na Berk. Wiedziała, że może natknąć się na Tero, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. '''DOKOŃCZENIE ROZDZIAŁU. ŚCIOŁ MI SIĘ LAPTOP Po powrocie na wyspę, do dziewczyny podszedł, nie kto inny jak Tero. Mężczyzna szedł z bukietem kwiatów i małym pudełeczkiem w ręce. Astrid miała w dłoni swój topór i już chciała nim rzucać, jednak opanowała emocje. Tero stanął przed tuż przed nią. -Wiem, że po tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło jesteś na mnie zła, ale chciałby zatrzeć złe wrażenie. -Zła?! Jestem wściekła! Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś?!? -Tak wiem. Postąpiłem strasznie, jednak może gdybyś poznała mnie lepiej zmieniłabyś swoje zdanie na mój temat. Tak więc, dasz się namówić na mały spacer? -Niech ci już będzie. -dziewczyna zgodziła się niechętnie. -Może on nie jest taki zły, ale mimo wszystko za niego nie wyjdę -mówiła sama do siebie bez większego przekonania. Przyszły wódz okazał się być dość miłym i spokojnym mężczyzną. Mimo to Astrid była wierna swym uczuciom i nawet nie próbowała nawiązać bliższej znajomości. Wiedziała, że on nie jest dla niej. Przecież na całym Archipelagu żyje tyle młodych dziewczyn, które mdlałyby na jego widok. Mimo to, on upatrzył sobie akurat ją. Kiedy już doszli nad mały strumień dość wysoko w górach. Tero zatrzymał się i uklęknął przed dziewczyną. Jego mina, nie była zbyt wyraźna i nie do końca udało się wyczytać o co mu chodzi. Jednak, po jego niespodziewanym geście Astrid wiedziała, co mężczyzna chce zrobić. Jej irytacja znów powróciła, ale panowała nad emocjami i spojrzała na Tero, który powoli otworzył usta. -A czy teraz zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną? -mówił to w taki sposób, jakby wiedział, że dziewczyna się zgodzi. Blondynka popatrzyła na niego z grymasem na twarzy. -Teraz tym bardziej wiem, że nigdy za ciebie nie wyjdę! -powiedziała bardzo oschło i w tym miejscu zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę... Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią swymi brązowymi oczami, w których było widać zdziwienie. Chyba nie przypuszczał, że dziewczyna jest w stanie mu odmówić. Przecież on jest przyszłym wodzem wyspy Kalder. Astrid nadal patrzyła na niego kamienną miną. Była wściekła na Tero, który był zbyt pewny siebie i postanowiła powiedzieć mu co myśli o tym całym zajściu. -Na świecie jest tyle dziewczyn, które chciałyby mieć takiego męża, a jednak przyczepiłeś się akurat do tej, która nie chce cię znać! -wykrzyczała mu w twarz, jednak po chwili uspokoiła się i powoli kontynuowała. -Ty mnie nawet nie znasz i ja ciebie też. Dobrze wiem, że żadne z nas nie chce małżeństwa bez miłości! Zaglądnij tylko w głąb swego serca! -dokończyła, po czym uderzyła go w głowę, by wreszcie się podniósł. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią z niedowierzeniem dość długą chwilę. Był przekonany, że Astrid się zgodzi i będzie mógł bawić się jej uczuciami. Jednak ona nie była taka jak myślała blondyn. Stał teraz i wpatrywała się w dziewczynę z dalszym zdziwieniem, które jakby pogłębiało się. Kiedy blondynka miała już odchodzić, Tero złapał ją za dłoń. -Ja... -Co ty? -pytała rozłoszczona dziewczyna. -Dziękuję ci Astrid. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie postawił mi kontry w taki sposób. Masz całkowitą rację w tym co powiedziałaś! To coś nieprawdopodobnego, że tylko ty potrafiłaś otworzyć mi oczy. Czy wobec tego co właśnie się wydarzyło, zgodzisz się chociaż zostać moją przyjaciółką? Astrid uśmiechnęła się. -Oczywiście, że tak! Chyba nikt z nas, nie przypuszczałby, że wojowniczka, taka jak Astrid, może tak łatwo mówić o uczuciach i w taki sposób przemówić człowiekowi do rozsądku. Dziewczyna tym gestem, zyskała kolejnego przyjaciela, ale również sojusznika. 13. Gdy na oceanie sztorm... Minoł tydzień, odkąd Tero wrócił na swą wyspę. Astrid nadal rozmyślała nad jeźdźcem, który wciąż zawraca jej w głowie, ale bała się o tym rozmawiać. Mimo to Dziewczyna postanowiła przedyskutować sprawę ze swą najlepszą przyjaciółką. -Ja nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje! Zachowuję się jak... jak... nie ja! -A może ty się zakochujesz? Co? -mówiła Heathera. -Nie! Mówiłam ci już. Moje serce należy do Czkawki i koniec kropka! -Dziewczyno nie oszukuj się. Może to czas na nowy rozdział w życiu. Czkawce nikt życia nie przywróci! A poza tym, z tego co mówisz, on też ma na ciebie chrapkę! -Brunetka powiedziała to z uśmiechem i szturchnęła Astrid w ramię. -No wiesz! -dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i we dwie zaczęły chichotać. Rozmawiały tak przez dłuższą chwile, dopóki bliźniaki nie wpadły z hukiem na Arenę. -A.. a. a... Astrid! -wydukał tylko Mieczyk, po czym się przewrócił. -Co się stało?! No mówcie! -Mieczyk próbował ci powiedzieć, że do wyspy zbliża się wielka nawałnica. Ale to przecież nie jest takie ważne -mówiła Szpadka bez przejęcia, szturchając brata w plecy. -To nie jest ważne?!? -wrzasnęła Astrid. -Heather leć po Śledzika i Sączysmarka! Trzeba przygotować wyspę do burzy i zagonić smoki do stajni! Raz, raz. Ruszać się! Wszyscy wykonywali rozkazy przywódczyni bez oporów. Nie była to pierwsza nawałnica, ale za to była największa. Mimo wcześniejszych ustaleń, na Berk panował chaos. Astrid z trudem przekonała ludzi, by schowali się w twierdzy. Ona i jeźdźcy mieli jeszcze zagonić resztę smoków do stajni. Po pół godziny, nawałnica doszła już do wyspy. Na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się błyskawice. Grzmiało tak, że nic nie dało się usłyszeć. Do tego wszystkiego zaczęło straszliwie lać. Astrid wysłała swych towarzyszy do twierdzy, a sama postanowiła sprawdzić, czy na wyspie nie został jeszcze jakiś smok. Jeźdźcy zgodzili się niechętnie, ale musieli słuchać rozkazu. Dziewczyna dawała sobie rade z burzą, póki w jedno z drzew nie uderzył piorun. Ogromna kłoda zagrodziła drogę Wichurze, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Smoczyca była już dość wystraszona i gdy dało się słyszeć kolejny grzmot, zaczęła pędzić jak szalona. Blondynka nie była w stanie jej zatrzymać. Starała się tylko nie spaść. Gnały tak już dość długo. Astrid nie miała już siły żeby się trzymać. Spadła jak głaz do oceanu, nieopodal wyspy smoków... Dziewczynie udało się wydostać na powierzchnię i złapać jakiejś kłody. Dryfowała w sztormie próbując dostać się do brzegu, lecz na próżno. Nie miała już sił. Była zbyt osłabiona prze zimną wodę. Kiedy traciła już nadzieje, coś złapało ją i wyłowiło z wody. W tym momencie straciła przytomność. Astrid obudziła się jeszcze podczas burzy, w ogromnej jaskini za wodospadem. Obok niej paliło się ognisko. Podniosła się z trudem i zaczęła rozglądać wokół siebie. Nagle przez ścianę wody wleciał smok, a na nim słynny tajemniczy jeździec. -Widzę, że królewna postanowiła się obudzić. -powiedział brunet ze śmiechem w głosie. -Najchętniej uderzyłabym cię w ramię, ale nie mam siły. Jeździec zdjął swój hełm. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok dziewczyny. -To... powiesz mi co taka blondi księżniczka robiła w wodzie podczas sztormu? -Długa historia. -blondynka zaczęła opowiadać mu o wszystkim. -Czy ty zupełnie powariowałaś? Mogłaś zginąć! -Tak, tak. Wiem. Nie musisz mi tego wypominać. Brunet zaczął wpatrywać się w lecącą z góry na dół wodę. Był bardzo skupiony. Jego wzrok zawieszony był w jednym punkcie. Astrid w tym momencie, skorzystała z porady Heather. Spojrzała na jeźdźca i zaczęła mówić. -Dziękuję. Znowu. -uśmiechnęła się. -Za co mi dziękujesz? -Uratowałeś mi życie! Gdyby nie ty, byłoby po mnie. -No to, w taki razie masz u mnie dług! -zaśmiał się brunet. Astrid przysunęła się do chłopaka. Tak jak ostatnim razem. On zerknął na nią i czule się uśmiechnął. -Czemu wtedy odleciałeś? -Bo... ja... no wiesz... -brunet zrobił się strasznie nerwowy. -Spokojnie! -powiedziała do niego i dała mu całusa w prawy policzek. Jeździec przybliżył się do dziewczyny, a ta położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie i czekali na zakończenie burzy. Astrid zaczęła usypiać, kiedy chłopak delikatnie ją szturchnął. -Koniec spania blondi! Musimy znaleźć twojego smoka. -chłopak mówił do niej z miłym uśmiechem, podając jej rękę. Blondynka wstała jak na zawołanie. Bez oporu wsiadła na smoka jeźdźca i wyruszyli w głąb wyspy. Dziewczyna bardzo przyglądała się smokowi, ale o niego nie pytała. Zbyt bała się o swoją Wichurę. Razem wypatrywali smoczycy, jednak nigdzie jej nie było. -Mam wrażenie, że kręcimy się w kółko! -mówiła Astrid. -Nie martw się. Na pewno ją znajdziemy. -pocieszał dziewczynę brunet. Zapadał już zmrok, a po Wichurze nie było ani śladu. Astrid miała najgorsze przeczucia. Mimo to, nie chciała się poddać. Wiedziała, że ma teraz wsparcie w tajemniczym jeźdźcu. Ona sama zastanawiała się jak to jest możliwe, że może czuć się spokojna, w towarzystwie osoby, której nie zna. Przecież w stosunku do obcych była oschła i nieufna... 14. Thorowi niech będą dzięki! Tego samego wieczoru na Berk trwały poszukiwania Astrid, która nie wróciła do twierdzy. Stoick, obawiał się, że mógł stracić najlepszą wojowniczkę na wyspie, a jeźdźcy bali się o swoją przywódczynię. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że młoda dziewczyna, jest w dobrych rękach. Minęły już trzy godziny odkąd Astrid wyruszyła w las, podczas burzy. Mimo że zapadła już noc, poszukiwań nie zaprzestano. Cała drużyna szukała i szukała lecz w końcu zrozumieli, że pod osłoną nocy i tak jej nie znajdą. Heather, która pełniła obowiązki niebieskookiej dziewczyny, kazała zaprzestać poszukiwań i powiedziała, że wznowią jej jutro z samego rana. Tymczasem Astrid i tajemniczy jeździec poszukiwali Wichury. Było to ciężkie zadanie, bo kto z nas szukałby czegokolwiek w otaczającej go ciemności? Blondynka nie chciała jednak dać za wygraną, mimo tłumaczeń bruneta. Upierała się przy swoim i na szczęście, tym razem wyszło jej to na dobre. Smoczyca odnalazła się. Była cała mokra i wystraszona. Dało się zauważyć, że i ona i jej właścicielka bardzo cieszą się z tego, że się odnalazły. -To... co...? Wracasz na wyspę w takiej ciemności? -zapytał jeździec. -No.. wiesz... Miałam nadzieję, że przenocujesz mnie w tej swojej przytulnej jaskini. -powiedziała dziewczyna, ze śmiechem i sarkazmem w głosie. -Ha, ha, ha... -bardzo śmieszne. -powiedział oburzony chłopak. -Oj no weź! Nie bądź zły! -powiedziała Astrid i uderzyła jeźdźca w ramie, po czym wsiadła na swą kochaną Wichurkę. Było dość późno, gdy wrócili do pieczary za wodospadem, więc blondynka momentalnie usnęła. Jeździec powiedział wtedy cicho -Dobranoc moja blondi księżniczko. Ułożył się do snu i zasnął z drugiej strony ogniska, wraz ze swym smokiem. Rano na Berk, znów ruszyły poszukiwania. Stoick zwołał zebranie na którym wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że Astrid może nie być na wyspie. Wobec zaistniałej sytuacji, jeźdźcy mieli sprawdzić najbliższe wyspy. Na pierwszy rzut poszła wyspa smoków... CIĄG DALSZY ROZDZIAŁU NASTĄPI JESZCZE DZISIAJ W tym samym czasie Astrid obudziła się sama w jaskini. Obok niej tliło się tylko ognisko. Dziewczyna wyszła zza wodospadu po półce skalnej. Wpatrywała się w taflę wody i rozmyślała nad tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło, kiedy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos dochodzący z pieczary. -Nie jesteś głodna? -powiedział brunet. Astrid uśmiechnęła się. -Szybko wróciłeś. Zależy co masz mi do zaoferowania. Jeździec wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem na ustach powiedział. -No wiesz... Dzisiaj mam tylko pieczoną rybę, z rybą i z dodatkiem ryby. Blondynka zaczęła się śmiać i postanowiła zjeść z chłopakiem bardzo wykwintne śniadanie. Siedzieli tak, rozmawiali, śmiali się. Czas tak mijał, ale Astrid wiedziała, że musi już wracać, bo przecież jej przyjaciele na pewno się o nią martwią. Nie chciała wracać. Oś śmierci Czkawki, z nikim jej się tak dobrze nie rozmawiało. Mimo to musiała już lecieć. -Dziękuję za pyszne śniadanie. Chciałabym zostać, ale nie mogę. -mówiła dziewczyna. -To... Miałabyś ochotę przejść się nad brzeg wyspy? -Bardzo chętnie. -odpowiedziała niebieskooka blondynka. Kiedy Astrid tak rozmawiała sobie z jeźdźcem, jej drużyna przeszukiwała wyspę. -Może jej tu nie ma! -mówił Mieczyk. -Nie możemy się poddać! To nasza przyjaciółka! -dopowiadała Heather. -Masz całkowita rację Ślicznotko! -wtrącił Sączysmark. -O Odynie, czy już nikt z tej drużyny nie może się zachowywać normalnie? -mówiła sama do siebie. spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na Jorgensona. Kiedy już mieli się poddać, zobaczyli dwójkę ludzi idących w ich stronę wraz ze swymi smokami. Heather przyglądała się przez chwilę, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć ze szczęścia. -Astrid!!! Nic ci nie jest. Dzięki ci Thorze! -krzyczała rzucając się na szyję blondynki. -Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiliśmy! -wykrzyczał Śledzik. -Spokojnie! Byłam w dobrych rękach. -tłumaczyła, wskazując na jeźdźca, który stał teraz w chwilowym osłupieniu. -Ach tak? A co to za chłoptaś, co? -pytała Szpadka swym podejrzliwym głosem. -Moi drodzy, to właśnie tajemniczy jeździec! -mówiła szturchając bruneta, by wreszcie się odezwał. -Yyy... Tak... Miło mi..., ale muszę już lecieć. Proszę, bądź jutro na klifie. Dobrze? -mówił śpiesząc się i nawet nie pożegnał się z dziewczyną, tylko od razu wskoczył na smoka i odleciał. -Tak byłaś w bardzo dobrych rękach... -szydził sobie Smark. Astrid nie zważała jednak na jego dogryzki, tylko udała w pośpiechu na wyspę, gdzie przyjęto ją ciepło. Wszyscy zamartwiali się o zdrowie blondynki. Dziewczyna przyznała, że prawie utonęła, ale nie powiedziała nic o tym, że ten cały czas opiekował się nią tajemniczy mężczyzna... UWAGA! Jutro wielki zwrot akcji. Jeśli ostatnie rozdziały nie były zbytnio ciekawe, to bardzo przepraszam. Moja wena poleciała na wakacje i ciężko było mi doprowadzić do ważnego zdarzenia. Mam nadzieję, że mimo to będziecie ze mną ;) 15. I komu zaufać? Nastał piękny, słoneczny poranek na wyspie Berk. Astrid wstała bardzo wcześnie, zresztą jak zwykle. Mimo, że wczoraj późno położyła się spać, dziś nie mogła odpoczywać dłużej. Gdy tak plątała się po wyspie, w głowie kłębiła jej się myśl, dlaczego tajemniczy jeździec, tak nagle wczoraj odleciał i czemu prosił, by była dziś na wybrzeżach. Jej rozmyślanie przerwał Śledzik. -Astrid! Wszędzie cię szukałem! Poranny patrol został zakończony, a na horyzoncie nie widać żadnego zagrożenia. -zameldował wesoło. -Dziękuję ci. -powiedziała blondynka bez przekonania. -Wszystko dobrze? -pytała zaciekawiony chłopak. -Tak, tak wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku... -powiedziała dziewczyna i sztucznie się uśmiechnęła, by blondyn odpuścił. Astrid postanowiła, że skoro jak na razie nie ma nic do roboty, wróci do swojego domu. Miała nadzieję, że na razie nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzać. Jednak myliła się. Obok jej domu pojawiły się bliźniaki i Sączysmark. O jakże ucieszyła się na ich widok. Uśmiechnęła się do nich znów sztucznie, a ci od razu zaczęli zarzucać ją problemami, które wywołują dziś od rana smoki. Był to ciężki poranek dla dziewczyny, ale wiedziała, że jakoś musi stawić temu czoło. Zacisnęła pięści, wzięła swój topór i poszła razem za jej (ironia) ulubionym trio... W drodze powrotnej od niesfornych smoków, złapał ją Stoick, który chciał porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy. Blondynka od niechcenia, spojrzała na niego i razem poszli do twierdzy. Zasiedli przy stole i nikt nic nie mówił. Astrid spoglądała czasem na mężczyznę, ale jej wzrok wędrował raczej po całej twierdzy, niż zatrzymywał się na nim. -Słyszałem droga Astrid, że wczoraj, jeźdźcy nie znaleźli cię samej. -wódz zaczął rozmowę niespodziewanie, po długo panującej ciszy. -Ja... -dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i postanowiła się wreszcie wysłowić. -Tak wodzu. Nie byłam sama. -A więc, kto ci towarzyszył? -Znany ci dobrze tajemniczy jeździec. To jemu zawdzięczam to, że żyję i odnalezienie mojej kochanej Wichury. Stoick popatrzył na nią dość dziwnie. W jego oczach było widać jakby zdziwienie, ale i coś jeszcze, czego nie sposób opisać. -To... mogę już iść? -zapytała zniecierpliwiona Astrid. Wódz pokiwał tylko twierdząco głową, po czym dziewczyna wstała i odeszła od stołu. Ciekawiło ją, że mężczyzna nie ciągnął tematu dalej, ale była szczęśliwa, że nie musi odpowiadać na różne, czasem kłopotliwe pytania. Niebieskooka wojowniczka, wyleciała z twierdzy jak torpeda i wpadła na swą przyjaciółkę, którą szybko zaciągnęła do swego domu, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. -Dobrze, że jesteś. Musisz mi pomóc! -zaczęła zdyszana Astrid. -Spokojnie! Co cię napadło, że tak pędziłaś?! -mówiła zszokowana Heathera. -Długo by opowiadać... Ale nie to jest teraz ważne! Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Astrid z zaciekawieniem i jednocześnie uspokajała ją. -Mam mały problem. -mówiła blondynka. -Boję się, że masz rację i ja się zakochuję... -mówiła to jakby z rozpaczą w głosie. -W kim? -No jak to w kim? -wykrzyczała, trochę oburzona dziewczyna. -Dobra uspokój się. Nie załapałam od razu, ale zaraz coś na to poradzimy! Astrid wiedziała, że może liczyć na Heather, która zawsze służyła dobrą radą. Blondynka wyżaliła się z wszystkiego, co leżało jej na sercu. Była zła i jednocześnie chciała płakać. Jednak Heather, nie pozwoliła ani na jedno, ani na drugie. Poradziła jej, by udała się na wybrzeża, a ona znów przejmie rolę wodza jeźdźców na wyspie. Słońce było wysoko. W końcu była już godzina 12.00. Astrid postanowiła spotkać się brunetem. Chciała wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, ale też cieszyła się, że znowu go zobaczy. Po dość krótkim locie, dziewczyna dotarła na dobrze znany jej klif. Pierwszy raz była tu tak wcześnie i pierwszy raz nie zobaczyła siedzącego tam jeźdźca. Usiadła na brzegu i wpatrywała się w fale na oceanie. Uśmiechała się patrząc na ten widok i była tak zamyslona, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy obok niej wylądował smok. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok za siebie i spoglądała na jeźdźca, który zeskakiwał ze swego "rumaka". Chłopak nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko usiadł obok dziewczyny. Siedzieli w ciszy, tak jak to już nie jeden raz robili. Blondynka przysunęła się do bruneta i wpatrywała w niego, mając nadzieję, że to zwróci jego uwagę. Jednak nie. Jeździec znów patrzył w jeden punkt w skupieniu, z którego ciężko było go wyrwać. Widać było, że głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał. -Chciałeś się spotkać, prawda? To czemu nic nie mówisz? -zapytała Astrid spokojnie, ale ze złością w glosie. Brunet wstał ze swego miejsca, podając rękę blondynce. -Musimy porozmawiać. -powiedział po chwili. Dziewczyna była odrobinę zaskoczona powagą chłopaka, ale mimo tego uśmiechnęła się do niego. Jeździec nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Stał w ciszy, ale musiał zacząć tą rozmowę. Dobrze wiedział, że nikt za niego tego nie zrobi. -Masz na imię Astrid? Tak? -zapytał, podnosząc głowę do góry. -Tak. -przytaknęła dziewczyna, ale nadal nie rozumiała o co tu chodzi. Przecież słyszał wczoraj jej imię, więc czemu jest taki tajemniczy. Chłopak popatrzył na nią i kontynuował jakby, z poważnym uczuciem w głosie. -Jak mogłem nie poznać tych pięknych niebieskich oczu, które tyle razy na mnie spoglądały? Astrid stanęła jak wbita w ziemię. -Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi... -mówiła z zaskoczeniem i niepewnością w głosie. Brunet wziął ją za rękę i ściągnął hełm, który rzucił, gdzieś obok swego smoka. Pierwszy raz pokazał się w świetle, bez maski na twarzy. Astrid nadal nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Dopiero, gdy spojrzała w oczy chłopaka wszystko stało się jasne... Były to takie piękne zielone klejnoty, takie same, jak nieraz pojawiały się w jej wspomnieniach... -Czkawka?!? -wyszeptała sama do siebie. -Poznajesz mnie? -na ustach jeźdźca malował się uśmiech. -Nie! To niemożliwe. -powiedziała wyrywając swą dłoń z delikatnego uścisku bruneta. -Przecież ty nie żyjesz! Nie ma cię! Nikt cię nie znalazł! Umarłeś ponad cztery lata temu! -krzyczała tak, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąc łzy. -Astrid. -powiedział z przejęciem chłopak i chciał znów chwycić jej dłoń. -Nie dotykaj mnie! -krzyknęła cofając się do tyłu. -Ale... Ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę! -Wytłumaczysz? Naprawdę?! Akurat. Przez te cztery lata wszyscy cię opłakiwaliśmy, a ty żyjesz i cały czas mogłeś wrócić! Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić?! I jak mogłeś zrobić to mi!? Tyle wylanych łez, tyle przepłakanych nocy... tyle smutku i tak długa żałoba! Myślisz, że teraz jesteś się w stanie wytłumaczyć! -krzyczała przez łzy i nie mogła powstrzymać złości. -Wysłuchaj mnie proszę! Chcę wszystko naprawić! -podszedł do niej i chciał przytulić, ale ta znów uciekła. -Kiedy myślałam, że mogę o tobie zapomnieć i jeszcze raz się zakochać, okazuje się, że nigdy nie kochałam nikogo innego! Co ty sobie myślisz, że wrócisz nagle, a ja rzucę ci się na szyję? Byłeś i jesteś w błędzie! Nie chcę cię znać! -Astrid wykrzyczała do niego ostatnie słowa i odleciała na Wichurze z płaczem. Czkawka jako tajemniczy jeździec, podążył za nią, by wszystko naprawić, jednak na próżno. -Astrid!!! -krzyczał tak, że brakowało mu tchu. Gdy wreszcie dogonił blondynkę, chciał się wytłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna w ogóle go nie słuchała. Odezwała się tylko do swej ukochanej smoczycy. -Wichura kolce! Tylko tak, żeby nie zrobić nic smokowi. Na tym człowieku mi nie zależy. -dodała i odwróciła mokrą od łez twarz w zupełnie innym kierunku, podążając przed siebie na swym smoku, który chyba jako jedyny, jeszcze jej nie zranił. Wichura posłuchała swej zdenerwowanej pani i zgodnie z jej rozkazem, smokowi nic się nie stało, natomiast brunet zaznał "kojącej" morskiej kąpieli... 16. Tylko... nienawidzę. Astrid po niedługim czasie, pojawiła na wyspie. Zeskoczyła z Wichury i w pośpiechu przebiegła, jak tornado przez wioskę, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Mimo że kilka osób próbowało ją zatrzymać, by o coś zapytać, dziewczyna podążała przed siebie do swego domu. Była już godzina wieczorna, a Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont. Blondynka dalej zalewała swoją poduszkę morzem łez. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co się wydarzyło. Pierwszy raz w życiu, aż tak się załamała. Płakała tak bardzo, tylko po rzekomej śmierci Czkawki. Jednak nawet wtedy, jej serce tak nie krwawiło. Gdy zaczęło się już ściemniać, ktoś zapukał do pokoju Astrid. Dziewczyna nawet nie podniosła się z łóżka, tylko delikatnie otarła łzy. Nie miała zamiaru ukrywać swojej rozpaczy. -Mogę wejść? -odezwał się dziewczęcy głos. Blondynka od razu poznała kto to. Osoba ta, była jedyną, której można było teraz zaufać i wszystko powiedzieć. -Oczywiście! -odpowiedziała przez łzy, siadając na łóżku. -O mój Thorze! Co się stało? -zapytała bardzo zmartwiona Heathera, kiedy zobaczyła dziewczynę w takim stanie. Astrid znów zaczęła płakać. Heather pocieszała ją, lecz było to trudne, ponieważ nie wiedziała co się wydarzyło. Dlatego, spokojnym tonem domagała się wyjaśnień. -Okazał się parszywym draniem i kanalią! -wykrzyczała blondynka. -Ale kto? -dopytywała przyjaciółka. -Jeździec! A kto inny?! -Jak to? Przecież wydawał się inny niż wszyscy... -Ale nie był tym za kogo się podawał! -Nie rozumiem. Proszę wytłumacz mi to! -Bo... No bo to jest Czkawka!!! -wykrzyczała, przez gorzkie łzy Astrid. -Przecież... on... on nie żyje! Heathera była tak samo zdumiona całą tą sytuacją, jak jej przyjaciółka. Pocieszała ją i mówiła, że nie zasługiwał na tak wspaniałą dziewczynę. Dzięki temu blondynka poczuła się lepiej. Ustaliły, że jego temat, nie będzie poruszany w ich rozmowach. Po zakończeniu bardzo trudnego tematu, Astrid wreszcie poprawił się humor. Heather opuściła ją, a ta w niedługim czasie zamknęła błękitne oczy i zasnęła. Następnego dnia, wcześnie rano, Astrid jak zwykle, o tej porze już nie spała. Była na nogach od 5.00 rano. Emocje nie opuściły jej od wczoraj, dlatego rozpierała ją energia. Dała w kość jeźdźcom na treningu, a później rozprawiła się ze wszystkimi sprawami, jakie mieli do niej mieszkańcy Berk. Wszystko załatwiała szybko i do nikogo nie miała pytań. Chodziła zamknięta w sobie. Z nikim nie zamieniła ani jednego słowa... Sprawą tą zainteresował się nawet wódz. -Astrid zaczekaj! -złapał ją kiedy kierowała się w stronę lasu, najprawdopodobniej, by wyładować swą złość toporem, na biednych, bezbronnych drzewach. -Tak wodzu? -odezwała się niechętnie z irytacją w głosie, bo znów ktoś zawracał jej głowę, gdy rozmyślała nad swoimi sprawami. -Widzę, że coś cię trapi. Może chcesz o tym.... no... porozmawiać? -Nie dziękuję! -odpowiedziała tylko oschle i poszła w swoją stronę. Całą sytuację widzieli jeźdźcy. -Nie wiecie co stało się naszej wojowniczce? -zapytał Stoick. Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głową, a zakłopotany wódz zabrał się za swoją pracę. -Może jest chora? -zaczął Śledzik. -Mi tam się wydaje, że ona potrzebuje dobrej zabawy! -mówił zadowolony Mieczyk. -Przestańcie! To jest bardziej skomplikowane niż myślicie. Dajcie jej odpocząć, musi wszystko sobie poukładać! -Heather wydarła się na jeźdźców i oddaliła się na Szpicrucie. -Co jest skomplikowane? I co musi sobie poukładać? -dopytywał Smark, ale nikt go już nie słuchał. Słońce wzbiło się wysoko, idealnie na godzinę ok. 13.00. Astrid chwilowo przebywała w swoim domu i rozmyślała w ciszy, w swojej małej twierdzy, dzie zostawała każda, anjmniejsza tajemnica. Tymczasem na wyspie pojawiła się wysoka postać ubrana w długi, czarny płaszcz. Nietrudno się domyślić, że był to nasz Czkawka. Kierował się do domu Hoffersonów. Gdy był już pod drzwiami, zsunął kaptur z głowy i zapukał. Otworzyła mu, wysoka kobieta o blond włosach, spiętych w kok. -W czym mogę pomóc? -zapytała trochę zdziwiona widokiem nieznajomego, kobieta. -Witam. Czy zastałem Astrid? -brunet uśmiechnął się, co najwyraźniej zrobiło miłe wrażenie na pani domu. -Możesz chwileczkę zaczekać? -odpowiedziała kobieta, odwzajemniając uśmiech. -Nie ma problemu. Pani domu weszła w głąb swego małego królestwa. -Astrid! Jakiś bardzo przystojny młodzieniec do ciebie! -krzyczała tak, że chyba cała wyspa ją słyszała. Astrid ogarnęła się trochę i zeszła na dół bez pośpiechu. Była już wystarczająco zła, a na domiar złego zobaczyła w drzwiach kogoś, kogo nie chciała widzieć. -Muszę wyjść na targ, więc zostawię was samych. -powiedziała matka dziewczyny, po czym dodała jeszcze coś szeptem. -Nie wypuszczaj mi tej rybki z ramion! Drugiej takiej nie znajdziesz! -uśmiechnęła się i wreszcie wyszła. Blondynka była zirytowana wizytą bruneta w jej domu i miała już wracać do swego pokoju, kiedy jeździec chwycił ją za rękę. -Astrid zaczekaj! Ja wiem, że to co zrobiłem jest okropne, ale proszę daj mi się wytłumaczyć! -powiedział to patrząc na dziewczynę błagalnym spojrzeniem. Astrid wyrwała swą dłoń z uścisku i spojrzała nie niego. -Mów co masz mówić, a potem znikaj raz na zawsze z mojego życia! -odpowiedziała Astrid z gorzkim tonem i miną seryjnego zabójcy. -Uwierz mi chciałem wrócić, ale nie mogłem. Gdybyś była na moi miejscu to byś wiedziała! Jestem idiotą, wiem o tym. Za to możesz mnie pobić! -powiedział bardzo skruszony. -Pobić?! -prychnęła blondynka. -Nie jesteś wart nawet tego! -krzyknęła wtykając w jego pierś palec wskazujący, tak, że chłopak zaczął cofać się do tyłu. -Myślisz, że jak się wytłumaczysz, to ci wybaczę? Mówię to znów. Jesteś w wielkim błędzie! Przez chłopaka, który cofał się w tył, po chwili oboje znaleźli się w centrum głównego placu. Awantura była tak zacięta, że stali się obiektem zainteresowań ludzi, którzy chcieli wiedzieć co tu się wyprawia. -Jeśli jesteś taki mądry i chcesz się tłumaczyć, to proszę. Cała wioska patrzy! Śmiało tajemniczy jeźdźcu, pokaż nam jaki jesteś dzielny! -wykrzykiwała z ironią w głosie blondynka. -Czy ona powiedziała tajemniczy jeździec? -z tłumu wydostawały się różne szepty. -Ja... no... ja... -wydukał tylko zakłopotany chłopak. -Ach tak teraz nie chcesz mówić? To ja zacznę! -mówiła ze złością blondynka. -Nie Astrid proszę! -wykrzyknął Czkawka, ale dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z pogardą. -Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk! -zaczęła śmiało Astrid rozglądają się wokół siebie. -Ogłaszam wam, że Czkawka Haddock III, nigdy nie umarł. Przez te prawie pięć lat żyliśmy w kłamstwie! -w tym momencie weszła na podest, który stał blisko niej, a brunet obawiał się, jak to się potoczy. -Ale jak to nie umarł!? -przez tłum przedarł się Stoick, którego przykuły słowa dziewczyny. Astrid kontynuowała dalej. -Oto przed wami, tajemniczy jeździec, który jednocześnie jest też synem Stoicka Ważkiego! Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, jak wygląda uosobienie kłamstwa, łajdaka i perfidnego oszusta! -tak zakończyła swą przemowę, rzucając ostatnie wrogie spojrzenie na Czkawkę i odchodząc w głąb wyspy. Wszystkie oczy wpatrywały się teraz w Czkawkę, który nie wiedział co robić, ale mimo wszystko, bardziej interesowało go, jak prosić Astrid o wybaczenie. Chłopak czuł, że może nie zostać miło przyjęty, nawet przez własnego ojca, bo przecież narobił wielkiego zamieszania w doskonałym życiu wikingów... 17. Niemały kłopot... Czkawka w dalszym ciągu stał jak wbity do ziemi, a wikingowie przypatrywali mu się ze zdziwieniem i zaciekawieniem. Chłopak wolał się nie odzywać, by nie pogorszyć swej i tak już złej sytuacji. Stoick, patrzył prze chwilę na bruneta, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. -Czy ktoś wie co tu się dzieję? -wykrzyknął ze złością, rozglądając się dookoła. Z tłumu nie wydostał się nawet jeden szept. Wódz znów popatrzył na chłopaka. -A więc kim ty jesteś?!? O czym mówiła Astrid?!? -zapytał, tym razem kierując pytanie tylko do Czkawki. -Yyy... no... -Nie jąkaj się młodzieńcze tylko mów! Bądź mężczyzną! -Bo... To jest bardzo długa historia.... Stoick patrzył z wrogością na jeźdźca, który miał teraz oddech kilku, ogromnych wikingów na swoim karku. -To... Ja może już pójdę? -powiedział Czkawka, lekko cofając się do tyłu, jednak odbił się od wikingów, stojących za nim, wprost przed oblicze wodza Berk. Wódz popatrzył na niego groźnym spojrzeniem, a ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mając nadzieję, że coś zdziała. -Te oczy... -szepnął do siebie Stoick, po czym dodał władczym tonem. -Zabrać go do twierdzy! Trzech ogromnych wikingów rzuciło się na Czkawkę, jednak ten zrobił unik i nie został obezwładniony. Prześlizgnął się między następną grupką mężczyzn, ale został uchwycony, przez kolejną dwójkę. Trzymali go teraz za ręce, wykręcone do tyłu. Ten podstawił jednemu nogę, jednak nie pomogło mu to w ucieczce. Po chwili do szarpiącego się jeźdźca podszedł Stoick. -Jak śmiesz panoszyć się po mojej wyspie! Zabrać go do twierdzy. W tym momencie, w środku zamieszania pojawił się smok jeźdźca, który celował właśnie w trzymających chłopaka wikingów. W towarzystwie wybuchła panika. Nikt nie wiedział co robić. -Nie mordko! Uspokój się! Nic mi nie zrobią! Chodź tylko ze mną! W tej chwili smok uspokoił się, ze względu na swego przyjaciela. -Nic wam nie zrobi, pod warunkiem, że wy mi nic nie zrobicie. -powiedział brunet. -Smoka zakuć, a ty idziesz z nami! -odparł groźnym tonem Stoick. -Ja idę z wami, a smok wraz ze mną! Chyba, że chcecie inaczej rozmawiać! Wódz, który nie miał wyjścia zgodził się na warunek bruneta. Gdy doszli już na miejsce, Stoick rozkazał pozostawić go samego z jeźdźcem. -Jesteś bardzo pyskaty mój drogi! -mówił wódz patrząc na Czkawkę. -W końcu po kimś to mam! -odpowiedział jeździec, rozsiadając się na krześle i wyciągając nogi na stół. -Dobra synek, koniec przedstawienia! Co ty właściwie wyrabiasz?! Czkawka od razu spuścił nogi na podłogę i o mało co nie spadł z krzesła. -To ty wiesz?!? -pytał zszokowany brunet. -No jasne, że wiem! Wszędzie poznam te zielone oczy!!! -Tato, zanim zaczniesz udzielać mi reprymendy, proszę wysłuchaj mnie! -mówił skruszony. -Słucham bardzo uważnie. Co masz mi do powiedzenia? -No więc to bardzo długa historia... -Mam czas. -wódz chciał dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy do twierdzy weszła Astrid. -Chciałeś mnie widzieć wodzu? -powiedziała, jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Tak. Wejdź proszę dalej. -Astrid? -powiedział zmiękczonym głosem Czkawka. -O nie! Co ty tu robisz?! -odezwała się, kiedy zobaczyła znienawidzonego przez siebie człowieka. -Spokojnie Astrid! Chcę żebyście sobie wszystko na spokojnie wyjaśnili. -odpowiedział Stoick. -Nie mamy czego sobie wyjaśniać! -Astrid zaczekaj! Muszę ci wszystko wyjaśnić! Nie mogę tak tego zostawić i żyć z tym, że mnie nienawidzisz. -To ja zostawię was samych. -powiedział wódz, po czym wyszedł. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się na chwilę. Miała zamiar wysłuchać co powie jej brunet, ale nie wiedziała czy wytrzyma napięcie. -Czego chciałabyś dowiedzieć się najpierw? -zapytał chłopak. -Co to za smok? -odpowiedziała oschle dziewczyna. Czkawka podszedł do swojego smoka i zaczął ściągać mu coś z głowy. -To Szczerbatek. Widzisz? -Ale... Co ona ma na sobie?!? -To zbroja. Chroni go przed ostrzałami łowców, a dzięki temu, że jest lekka i dobrze zbudowana nie krępuje mu ruchów. Blondynka była zachwycona zbroją, którą stworzył chłopak. Uklękła obok Szczerbatka i zaczęła go głaskać. Ten najwyraźniej był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ zaczął mruczeć jak kot. Czkawka patrzył teraz na dziewczynę z uśmiechem, który zawsze robił na niej wrażenie, a ona wpatrywała się przez chwilę w jego cudowne, zielone oczy. Nagle oderwała wzrok. -Przestań to robić! -powiedziała podnosząc się z pozycji klęczącej. -Mam przestać robić co? -pytał chwytając ją za rękę. -To! Przestań się tak uśmiechać! -Dlaczego? -odpowiedział czule, przyciągając ją do siebie. Stali teraz wpatrzeni w soje oczy. Czkawka nie mógł dalej stać bezczynnie. -I co teraz moja blondi księżniczko? -zapytał i przyciągając do siebie... pocałował. Astrid oderwała się po chwili od ust bruneta. I patrząc na niego z niejasną miną. uderzyła go w twarz, po czym wybiegła zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Czkawka stanął osłupiały, ale pobiegł za dziewczyną. -Astrid! Krzyczał chłopak, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze ją złapie. 18. Nie zaczynaj! Blondynka wybiegła z twierdzy jak torpeda. Była wściekła na Czkawkę, który manipuluje jej uczuciami. Nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować, bo tam gdzieś głęboko czuła, że nie jest pewna tego co robi. Było jej bardzo trudno poradzić sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją. Po chwili z budynku, wyleciał niczym nocna furia, jeździec. Wpadł jednak na Heather. Nie było mu to na rękę, a w dodatku zauważył, że nie miała ona zadowolonej miny, ponieważ widziała wcześniej wściekłą Astrid. -Przepraszam… ja nie chciałem… bardzo się śpieszę… -wydukał chłopak, cały czas rozglądając się za niebieskooką blondynką. -A gdzie się tak śpieszysz? Co? –zapytała ze złością. -Muszę kogoś dogonić… -odpowiedział tylko i chciał iść za Astrid, jednak dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu. Płynnym ruchem chwyciła go za kołnierz i przyciągnęła z powrotem na miejsce. -Gdzie się wybierasz Czkawko Haddocku? –rzuciła gniewnie. -No super! Czy ojciec się już wszystkim wygadał? –powiedział sam do siebie. –Słuchaj nie mam czasu. Muszę znaleźć Astrid! -O nie mój drogi! –„chwyciła go za fraki” ( :D ) i uderzyła nim o drzwi twierdzy, przykładając swój topór, do jego szyi. –Nigdzie nie idziesz. Już i tak za dużo narozrabiałeś! Nie zbliżaj się do niej albo będziesz mieć do czynienia ze mną. Jasne?!? –powiedziała, cały czas grożąc mu swoją bronią. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, nie robiąc gwałtownych ruchów, bo trochę przeraziła go dziewczyna, wymachująca mu przed nosem, ogromnym ostrzem. –Tak… Jasne. –odpowiedział, jednak nie był pewien tego co mówi. Dziewczyna odeszła od bruneta, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma go na oku. Mimo gróźb, Czkawka nie chciał odpuścić. Przecież mógł stracić miłość swojego życia… Ruszył więc przed siebie, ale nie do końca wiedział gdzie iść, ponieważ zdążył już zapomnieć jak wygląda wyspa. Wraz z nim szedł Szczerbatek, który wzbudzał wielką sensację, zresztą brunet, nie mniejszą… -Chodź mordko! Musimy znaleźć Astrid. –powiedział głaszcząc smoka po głowie. Chłopak przechadzał się wraz ze smokiem po wiosce, o dziwo bez maski, której zwykle nie ściągał. Wszystkie oczy znów patrzyły tylko na nich, bo przecież jeszcze dwie godziny wcześniej, jeźdźca trzymało kilku wikingów, a Stoick miał się nim zająć. W tej krótkiej chwili, nawet jeźdźcy zwrócili uwagę na bruneta. -Ej chwila! Czy to nie ten tajemniczy jeździec? –zapytał Mieczyk, wskazując postać, która plątała się właśnie po głównym rynku. Wszyscy popatrzyli ze zdziwieniem na chłopaka. -No ja to tam się nie znam, ale możliwe, że to on. –odezwała się Szpadka. -A czy on czegoś nie przeskrobał? Przecież zabrali go do twierdzy. –dopytywał Śledzik. -Podobno za bardzo się panoszy. Ja mu pokażę! Zobaczycie. –Sączysmark ruszył w stronę jeźdźca, zanim reszta zdążyła zareagować. -Obstawiam, że nie przetrwa pół minuty, a ty? –zaczęła Szpadka z bardzo poważną i pewną siebie miną. -Nie da rady nawet 10 sekund! –zaśmiał się Mieczyk. Poczym wyskoczył na jakiś stół. –Uwaga, uwaga! Przyjmujemy zakłady na wal… -nie dokończył, ponieważ Śledzik zatkał mu usta ręką. -Wszyscy wiemy, że nie ma szans z tym jeźdźcem, ale zobaczmy co się stanie. -Oj no weź! Mogliśmy na tym nieźle zarobić! –odezwała się z wyrzutem Szpadka. W tym samym momencie, Smark podszedł do Czkawki. -Ej ty! -odezwał się tak, jakby szukał kłopotów. -Że niby ja? –zapytał zdziwiony jeździec, w tym samym czasie odwracając się. -Tak ty! Podobno strasznie się tu panoszysz! -Słuchaj, nie mam czasu na byle pogadanki. Szukam kogoś. –odpowiedział spokojnie, ale z irytacją w głosie. -Co boisz się? Też bym się bał na twoim miejscu. -A czego mam się bać? Może ciebie? –zapytał i parsknął śmiechem. -Ogh… Działasz mi na nerwy koleś! -A wiesz? Ty mi też zaczynasz! –zniżył teraz głowę i wetknął swój palec wskazujący w jego dość dużą klatę. -Sam się oto prosiłeś!!! –krzyknął i chciał uderzyć jeźdźca, ale ten chwycił jego pięść i jednym płynnym ruchem położył go na ziemi. -Coś jeszcze? Bo się śpieszę, więc może byś wstał? Co? –zapytał ze śmiechem w głosie. -Uuu… mocne! Ciekawe co będzie dalej! –mówił w międzyczasie Mieczyk. -No nie?! To lepsze niż dziko dół! -Moja droga siostro, zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności! -Cicho! Znowu się zaczyna!!! –uspokoił ich Śledzik. -To co podniesiesz się czy przyznasz, że wygrałem? –pytał z uśmiechem brunet. Sączysmark podniósł się powoli z ziemi, a w tym czasie do jeźdźców dołączyła Heathera oraz Astrid. -Pożałujesz tego! -Czyżby? Smark znów próbował uderzyć jeźdźca w twarz, ale ten zrobił to pierwszy, przez co wiking znów wylądował na glebie, w dodatku ze złamanym nosem. -Wiesz gdybyś chciał jeszcze raz oberwać, to będę niedaleko. –dodał chłopak i odsunął się do tyłu. -Uwielbiam gościa! –powiedział Mieczyk, który jako jedyny teraz nie podszedł do Sączysmarka. Mała walka przykuła uwagę mieszkańców. Zrobiło się zamieszanie, a Smark próbował odgrozić się chłopakowi, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ stracił przytomność. 19. Aby na pewno? Zaistniałą sytuację, obserwowała prawie cała wioska. Jeźdźcy sprawdzali teraz czy Smarkowi nic nie jest, a Mieczyk dalej zachwycał się techniką bitewną jeźdźca. Brunet w tym czasie wycofał się trochę z uśmiechem na twarzy, jednak cały czas miał na oku cwaniaczka, który go zaczepiał. -Czy ty do reszty powariowałeś? –krzyknęła Heathera do Czkawki. –Mogłeś go zabić!!! -To tylko niegroźne złamanie, nie przesadzaj! –odezwał się i założył ręce. -Niegroźne złamanie?!? On stracił przytomność! Brunet nie odezwał się już. Nie chciał pogorszyć sytuacji, ponieważ znów patrzyła się na niego cała osada. Wolał nie ryzykować, by nie wpakować się w kolejne tarapaty. Mimo tego, że i tak miał już kłopoty, bardziej interesowała go inna rzecz. Astrid nawet nie spojrzała na niego, tylko próbowała ocudzić nieznośnego towarzysza broni. Można się domyślić, że zabolało go to, ale nie podszedł, bo wiedział jak może się to skończyć. Szpadka podniosła się po chwili od w dalszym ciągu nieprzytomnego Sączysmarka i podeszła do brata. –Żyje… Miałam nadzieję, że już po nim… -powiedziała z rezygnacją w głosie. -Szkoda… Ej siostra, a gdyby tak poprosić tego tam żeby jeszcze raz mu dołożył? –oboje zaczęli się szyderczo uśmiechać, ale ich planowanie przerwał Stoick wraz z Pyskaczem. -Na wielkiego Thora! Co tu się znowu dzieje!?! Czy już nawet na chwilę nie można was zostawić samych? –zapytał widząc leżącego na ziemi Smarka otoczonego przez jeźdźców, a niedaleko nich swego syna. -Widzi wódz… bo Smark oberwał i to dość konkretnie. –odpowiedział Śledzik delikatnie się jąkając. -Ciekawe kto wreszcie postanowił mu przyłożyć … -westchnął. –No dobrze, a kogo to sprawka? Wzrok Śledzika powędrował na Czkawkę, który stał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wszystko stało się jasne, ale wódz nigdy nie przypuściłby, że jego niegdyś chuderlawy syn, nieznośny Czkawka, który zawsze pakował się w kłopoty, jest wstanie tak przyłożyć Saczysmarkowi, a nawet jakiemukolwiek innemu wikingowi. Brunet stanął na baczność, gdy tylko zobaczył, że ojciec mierzy go swym przerażającym spojrzeniem. To, że miał przy sobie Szczerbatka, teraz zupełnie mu nie pomagało. Stoick podszedł do syna i nadal wpatrywał się w niego. –Co ty znowu wyprawiasz? To już druga awantura dzisiaj, z tobą w roli głównej. Co się tobą dzieje? –mówił, a chłopak nie odezwał się. Wódz obrócił głowę w stronę jeźdźców. –Zabrać go do Ghoti. Musi sprawdzić czy czasem nic mu się nie stało. Chociaż mi to tam niezbyt zależy… -ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział już sam do siebie. Śledzik wraz z Mieczykiem zabrali Smarka, a Stoick na oczach całej wioski chciał pouczyć tajemniczego jeźdźca, jednak zanim to zrobił Czkawka odezwał się. -Oj, tato nie przesadzaj! Nic mu nie będzie. Przecież nie waliłem tak, żeby go zabić!!! –powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Wódz wraz z Pyskaczem, znów popatrzyli na chłopaka. –Czy ja słyszałem „tato”? –zapytał gbur. -W rzeczy samej… -odparł Stoick. -Czyli ty jesteś… Czkawka!!! Czy to naprawdę ty??? –chwycił głowę bruneta pod pachę i zaczął jeszcze bardziej czochrać jego włosy. -Tak to ja! Pyskacz puść mnie!!! No proszę! Puść! –chłopak próbował się wyrwać chwytając z całej siły ręce wikinga, jednak gbur miał mocny uścisk, który tylko on mógł poluzować. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wypuścił jeźdźca. Całemu zajściu przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem mieszkańcy Berk, którzy wzrokiem domagali się wyjaśnień. Nie była to dobra chwila, ale wódz postanowił uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. -Słuchajcie, słuchajcie! Dziś będziemy świętować, bo mamy do tego powód. Wieczorem odbędzie się uczta na cześć tego młodzieńca. –mówił wskazując na syna. –Obecność obowiązkowa, ponieważ tej nocy wszystko się wyjaśni! Czkawka zaczerwienił się. Ojciec nigdy nie cieszył się tak na jego widok. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy to on mógł być doceniony. Rozmyślał tak, aż do momentu, gdy ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Przypomniał sobie, po co tak naprawdę tu jest. Tym powodem była niebieskooka Astrid, która teraz wraz z Heather, patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, w którym widać było pogardę. Chłopak chciał podejść bliżej, ale gdy Heathera zauważyła jego ruch, od razu chwyciła za swój topór, przez co Czkawka wolał zrezygnować, by nie narażać życia. Stoick obserwował syna, ale nie odezwał się od razu. Zaczął mówić dopiero gdy wybadał sytuację. -Coś mi się wydaję, że chyba ci synek nie poszło z tym przepraszaniem, co? –zapytał kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. –A o co tak w ogóle poszło? -Długa historia… To nie było takie proste. Schrzaniłem. Co ja w ogóle sobie myślałem?!? Przecież Astrid jest wyjątkowa, a ja zachowałem się jak dupek! –mówił ze skruchą i przejęciem. -Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, ale może gdy pozna prawdę zrozumie… -w tym momencie przyjaciółki poszły w swoją stronę, a wódz poklepał jeźdźca po plecach i odszedł, zostawiając syna w zamyśleniu. Chłopak stał tak chwilę, a w jego głowie sklejały się różne myśli. Cały świat bruneta stał teraz na głowie. A miał zamiar tylko przeprosić swą wybrankę… Ale jak zwykle, los pokierował go inaczej. Czkawka nie zamierzał się poddać, jednak wolał poczekać, aż Astrid będzie sama, ponieważ tam głęboko czuł, że Heathera przerażała go. Wiedział, że jeżeli już to będzie musiało nastąpić, woli zostać zamordowany przez jedną wojowniczkę. Z tych mrocznych myśli wyrwało go szturchnięcie w ramię. -A więc, czy to ty jesteś tym tajemniczym jeźdźcem? –odezwała się postać. -Tak, to ja we własnej osobie. –powiedział odwracając się i widząc przed sobą Śledzika. -To niesamowite! Czy mógłbym zadać ci kilka pytań? -Jasne… -odpowiadając zająknął się. –Chwila… Czy to… Tak!!! Śledzik to ty! –wykrzyczał z radości brunet. -Yyy… A skąd znasz moje imię? –pytał zdziwiony chłopak, który nie wiedział co właśnie się stało. -No jak to skąd! Śledzik to ja! Czkawka! –mówił, a na jego twarzy malował się coraz większy uśmiech. -Nie… No nie wierze! Ale jak?!? –pytał z niedowierzeniem Śledzik. -Wyjaśnię ci wszystko przy jakieś innej okazji. –teraz obydwoje cieszyli się jak dzieci. Przecież nie widzieli się prawie pięć lat! -Nieźle przyfasoliłeś dziś Sączysmarkowi! To do ciebie takie niepodobne. -To był Smark?!? Naprawdę? Zawsze chciałem mu to zrobić!!! –śmiali się i rozmawiali aż do wieczora, kiedy przyszedł czas na wcześniej zapowiedzianą ucztę. Czkawka przygotowany szedł teraz wraz ze Szczerbatkiem do twierdzy. Chłopak starał się ukryć, że jest zdenerwowany, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Cały się pocił, a jego dłonie drżały. Smok pocieszał przyjaciela, ale gdy już ów wcześniej wspomniany uspokoił się, na horyzoncie pojawiła się cudowna, blond włosa Astrid. Jej złoty warkocz porywany delikatnie przez wiatr, układał się w taki sposób, że trudno było to opisać. Grzywka rozwiewana była na wszystkie możliwe strony przez co, można było dostrzec niebieskie perły zamiast oczu. Wyglądała obłędnie. Zresztą, dla młodego jeźdźca zakochanego po uszy, zawsze wyglądała olśniewająco. Teraz Czkawka miał szanse. Był sam na sam z dziewczyną, ponieważ wszyscy byli już w twierdzy. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny nieśmiałym krokiem, zanim zdążyła chwycić za ogromne drzwi schronu. -Astrid… Możemy porozmawiać? –wydukał patrząc jej w oczy. -Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Mówiłam ci już. –odpowiedziała tylko oschle. -Proszę wysłuchaj mnie. –dziewczyna popatrzyła wzrokiem, mówiącym „streszczaj się”. –Tak, wiem jestem totalnym idiotom. Przegiąłem z tym pocałunkiem, ale… ja po prostu… kocham cię Astrid. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Nie chcę żyć z myślą, że nie mam nawet cienia szansy żeby cie odzyskać. Czy zgodzisz się mi wybaczyć? –teraz spojrzał tylko na blondynkę, błagalnym spojrzeniem, które oczekiwało odpowiedzi. Po chwili ciszy, Astrid znów popatrzyła w oczy chłopaka. –Ja… Nie wiem Czkawka… Okłamałeś mnie. Gdybyś naprawdę mnie kochał wróciłbyś, a nie ukrywał prze tyle lat i gdybym cię nie znalazła nigdy byś nie wrócił. -Ale gdybyś wiedziała co tam się wydarzyło, zrozumiałabyś dlaczego nie wróciłem! –odpowiedział chwytając ją za dłoń. -A więc, proszę oświeć mnie! Powiedz, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś! –powiedziała już ze złością i głosem łamiącym się od płaczu, przez co ledwo mówiła. -Ja… Nie mogę… -chłopak spuścił głowę. -No właśnie, wiedziałam. Ty cały jesteś jednym wielkim kłamstwem! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie i zostaw w spokoju, przynajmniej do czasu, aż postanowisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć! – rzuciła ze złością, zabierając rękę i wchodząc do twierdzy. Czkawka bardzo zawiedziony, ale nie zdziwiony tym, że dostał kosza od Astrid postanowił wejść do twierdzy i przyznać się do tego, kim tak naprawdę jest. Był to trudny wybór, bo mógł odpuścić i znów poszybować w daleki strony Archipelagu, ale nie mógł zostawić znów rodzinnej wyspy, ojca, a co najważniejsze jeźdźców i Astrid. Jeźdźcy naturalnie zasiedli obok siebie, wyczekiwali przyjścia bruneta, ale tylko Śledzik podekscytowany był jego obecnością. Tylko on z trójki jeźdźców, którzy wiedzieli, że jeździec to Czkawka, cieszył się z jego przybycia. Przywódczyni jeźdźców, czekała tylko na dogodny moment, by wreszcie opuścić towarzystwo. Heathera obserwowała przyjaciółkę i wspierała ją, nawet teraz, gdy zaczęła przekonywać się do Czkawki, który usilnie stara się odzyskać blondynkę. Czkawka podążał teraz dumnie wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, do głównego miejsca na sali, czyli do miejsca, gdzie zasiadał jego ojciec. Sączysmark przyglądał się chłopakowi, ze wzrokiem pragnącym zemsty, bo przecież, to przez niego miał złamany nos. Cała wioska zebrana teraz w jednym miejscu, znów przyglądała się Czkawce, który czuł się z tym dość nieswojo. Wszyscy zadawali sobie pytanie, kim jest jeździec, który pojawia się nagle, robi awantury, a potem na jego cześć jest wyprawiana uczta. Nikt nie wiedział co tak naprawdę dzieje się w tym dniu na Berk. Stoick postanowił uspokoić towarzystwo, które już bardzo zniecierpliwione, zaczęło zarzucać go górą pytań. –Uwaga! Proszę o ciszę! –krzyknął, ale to niczym nie poskutkowało. -Szczerbek, plazma, już! –Czkawka postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, a smok oczywiście go posłuchał i wycelował tak by niczego nie zniszczyć. Gdy ludzie, już się uspokoili, bo byli zbyt wystraszeni po strzale nocnej furii, Stoick podziękował synowi, poczym znów zwrócił się do mieszkańców. -Jak już mówiłem… -zaczął groźnie, ale ściszył głos. –Dziś wszystko się wyjaśni. Jak wiecie, prawie pięć lat temu, rzekomo zginął mój jedyny syn Czkawka. -Teraz mieszkańcy, jeszcze bardziej się zdziwili, bo po co wódz porusza ten temat? –I dziś, po tylu latach, mam dla was radosną nowinę! Oto przedstawiam wam tajemniczego jeźdźca i jednocześnie mojego pierworodnego syna, Czkawkę Haddocka I, który nie zginął! Przed wami stoi teraz wasz wybawca i wielka chluba Berk, który dosiada Nocenej Furii!!! Chłopak podszedł bliżej ojca, ponieważ został przywołany, a w sali zapanował wielki chaos. Wszyscy domagali się wyjaśnień, bo jaki normalny wiking (nie mówię, że wikingowie na pewno byli normalni) od tak miałby uwierzyć, że brunet pojawiający się znikąd, nagle okazuje się być dawnym wybawcą Berk? Nie jestem pewna tego rozdziału, dlatego proszę o każdą możliwą opinię! :) 20. Zacząć odnowa... Wszyscy nadal stali w osłupieniu. Czy to możliwe? Czy naprawdę Czkawka Haddock nie zginął? To było po prostu nieprawdopodobne. -Cisza!!! –wykrzyczał Stoick, chcąc uspokoić towarzystwo. Udało mu się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. -Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to naprawdę on? –zapytał wścibski Sączyślin. -Wystarczy, że ja wiem. Kto inny potrafił oswoić nocną furię? Jeśli będzie chciał to sam wam się wytłumaczy! –odpowiedział swym, władczym tonem, poczym ojciec Smarka zgaszony i niezadowolony usiadł z powrotem na swym miejscu. Reszta wioski przyglądała się teraz Czkawce, który nie do końca wiedział co ma robić. Każdym słowem, a nawet ruchem mógł sobie zaszkodzić. Podczas, gdy brunet wpatrywał się w tłum, po dłuższej chwili ktoś wydobył z siebie krótkie zdanie. -To na pewno jest on! –następni zaczęli przytakiwać, aż w końcu nawet niedowiarki uwierzyły i zaczęły się wiwaty na cześć chluby Berk. Czkawka czuł w sercu coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. Chyba pierwszy raz naprawdę ktoś cieszył się na jego widok. Z radości nie był wstanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa, a nawet gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, nikt nie usłyszałby go przez szalejący ze szczęścia tłum. To był niezapomniany wieczór dla młodego jeźdźca i jego wierzchowca, a także całej ludności Berk, bo oto dziś, Czkawka Haddock, „powstał z martwych” i zasiadał obok swego ojca, jako honorowy członek klanu Wandali. Cała wioska radowała się z powrotu bruneta. Był tylko jeden, a raczej dwa małe wyjątki, które nie chciały mieć z chłopakiem nic wspólnego. Chyba każdy domyśli się, że chodzi o Astrid, mającą chęć poćwiartowania Czkawki oraz Heathere, która już z nieco mniejszą wrogością podchodziła do jeźdźca, ale mimo to wspierała swoją przyjaciółkę. Blondynka siedziała teraz z grymasem na twarzy i czekała na odpowiedni moment by wyjść z twierdzy niezauważona. Nie chciała by Stoick ją zauważył, bo jeszcze zarzuciłby ją masą niepotrzebnych pytań. Czekała dość długo i nie mogła patrzeć już na to, w jaki sposób wszyscy zachwycają się Czkawką. Nikt nie pojął tego, że przecież „bohater” wszystkich oszukał. Jej emocje sięgały zenitu i pewnie niedługo by wybuchła, ale nadarzyła się okazja, by wyjść z twierdzy. Od razu popędziła cicho i wyszła nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Jednak nawet to nie umknęło czujnym oczom Czkawki, który od razu pobiegł za dziewczyną. Szedł już w stronę wyjścia, ale jak zwykle ktoś musiał mu przeszkodzić. Tym kimś był nie kto inny jak nasz, kochany Sączysmark. Nagle pojawił się przed jeźdźcem, który zaskoczony, nie wydobył z siebie nawet jednego słowa. -To nie możesz być ty! –zaczął Smark. -Kim nie mogę być ja?! –zapytał tylko ze zdziwieniem brunet. -Nie możesz być Czkawką! Tym małym kurduplem, któremu można było przywalić. Jesteś za silny! -A widzisz… Jednak nim jestem. –odpowiedział pewny siebie, podnosząc głowę i zerkając Jorgensona. -Agh… Nigdzie nie pójdziesz dopóki nie wytłumaczysz co zrobiłeś, że wyglądasz tak, a nie jak ostatnia ciamajda. –powiedział pokazując palcem na dobrze zbudowanego, chudego, a jednocześnie silnego chłopaka. -Słuchaj Smark! Musze wyjść z twierdzy, więc radzę ci, odsuń się, chyba że znów chcesz oberwać! –ostrzegł władczym tonem, przez co jeździec wolał się odsunąć. -Dobra idź… -mówił z lekkim przerażeniem w głosie, odsuwając się. –Ale nie myśl, że puszczam cię, bo się wystraszyłem! –krzyknął, gdy Czkawka był już obok ogromnych drzwi. -Taa… jasne! –odkrzyknął ironicznie, poczym zniknął zamykając drzwi. Chłopak wybiegł z twierdzy i wzrokiem szukał Astrid. To nie poskutkowało, więc postanowił, że przejdzie się po wiosce. Miał nadzieję, że jednak ją znajdzie. Miał już plan ułożone w głowie. Chciał jej wszystko powiedzieć, bo miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna zgodzi się mu wybaczyć. Jego starania poszły jednak na marne. Zrezygnowany jeździec wrócił na ucztę, gdzie właśnie szukał go ojciec. -Czkawka! Gdzie byłeś? Wszędzie cię szukałem. -Byłem się przewietrzyć. –rzucił bez namysłu, ale wodzowi takie wytłumaczenie wystarczyło. -Wiadomo. Każdy musi czasem ochłonąć! –powiedział uśmiechając się. –A czy zechciałbyś opowiedzieć nam co działo się z tobą po pokonaniu czerwonej śmierci? -Wiesz tato… może innym razem. Jestem trochę zmęczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Chyba pójdę się już położyć. Czy mój pokój jeszcze istnieje? –zadał pytanie uśmiechając się. Wódz odwzajemnił uśmiech, skinął tylko spokojnie głową na tak i poszedł bawić się dalej. Czkawka postanowił udać się do swojego domu. Miał nadzieję, że trafi tam bez większego problemu, ponieważ powoli, przypominały mu się kolejne fragmenty osady. Zawołał więc Szczerbatka i znów wyszedł z twierdzy. Kiedy przechodzili przez środek wioski, a na rozgwieżdżonym niebie, w pięknym świetle księżyca, chłopak dostrzegł ciemny zarys smoka z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie, przelatujący właśnie nad ich głowami. -I jak ja mam ją odzyskać? –zapytał zrezygnowany Szczerbatka. Ten szturchnął go na pocieszenie pyskiem i już teraz z trochę lepszym humorem poszli dalej przed siebie. Czkawka dotarł wreszcie do swojego pokoju. (Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że nie trafił źle.) Ku jego zdziwieniu, było tam tak czystko, jakby codziennie ktoś sprzątał. Wszystkie jego projekty leżały ułożone na biurku, a przytulne łóżko stało całym czas w tym samym miejscu. Chłopak natychmiast położył się, a obok niego na ziemi, wyłożył się Szczerbatek. -Dobranoc! –powiedział tylko, a smok mu odcharkał, poczym od razu zasnęli. Następnego dnia rano, jeździec zszedł na dół bardzo zaspany. Prawie nie widział na oczy, przez co potknął się na ostatnim stopniu i wylądował pod nogami ojca. -Dzień dobry! Siadaj do stołu, a nie rozbijaj się od rana. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął i podniósł z ziemi obolały, ale jednak już rozbudzony. Zasiadł do stołu, gdzie położony był standardowy posiłek wikinga. -Gigantyczna noga kurczaka. No bo gdzieżby inaczej? –westchnął sam do siebie brunet, ponieważ nie był on wielkim fanem tego przysmaku, który już dawno mu się przejadł. -Wcinaj młody! Dzisiaj pokażę ci jak zmieniła się wyspa pod twoją nieobecność. -Aż nie mogę się doczekać… -mruknął ironicznie zrezygnowanym tonem, a Stoick od razu wiedział co mu leży na żołądku. -Kłopoty sercowe zostaw na później, albo idź z tym do Pyskacza, bo ja ci nie pomogę! –mówił z powagą z głosie, ale na jego twarzy malował się delikatny uśmiech, ponieważ jeszcze nie widział, żeby ktoś w tak zabawny sposób jak Czkawka teraz, jadł zwykłą nogę kurczaka… -Ruszaj się. Za dwie godziny widzimy się na placu głównym. Tylko tym razem nikogo nie pobij! –dodał wychodząc. -Ale to Smark zaczął ostatnim razem… -zdążył tylko dopowiedzieć, kończąc swoje śniadanie, gdy wódz już wychodził. –Tak, mnie to już nikt nie słucha… -mruknął do Szczerbatka, który akurat nie słuchał go, bo był zajęty wyjadaniem ryb z ogromnego kosza wiklinowego. Chłopak popatrzył na smoczysko i zrezygnowanie machnął ręką. Skończył już śniadanie, więc chciał udać się na zwiedzanie wyspy. Miał dużo czasu, a nic do roboty. W miejscu, gdzie nie było go prawie pięć lat, ciężko było znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Mimo to postanowił wyjść gdzieś, ponieważ sam na sam w domu w końcu by zwariował. Ogarnął się trochę i rzucił spojrzenie na Szczerabtka, który oblizywał się po porannej uczcie. -Chodź mały, idziemy rozglądnąć się tu i tam… -powiedział z uśmiechem. Szczerbek gruchnął tylko przytakująco i teraz razem wyszli z rodzinnego domu Haddocków. Brunet stanął w progu i wziął głęboki wdech, porannego powietrza. -No dobra. Raz, kozie śmierć… -powiedział do siebie, nie wiedząc co może na niego czekać wśród, czasem okrutnego klanu Wandali. Nie był przecież pewien czy na pewno nikt, nic do niego nie ma. Podążał przez wioskę wraz ze smokiem. Cały czas lekko się uśmiechał, delikatnie podnosił rękę, lub po prostu witał się, jak na wikinga przystało. Każdy z radością mijał Czkawkę i nocną furię. Chłopak był zdziwiony miłym przyjęciem i tym, że nikt nic do niego nie miał. Zaskoczyło go też, że nigdzie nie było widać jeźdźców. Co takiego się stało, że nie ma żadnego z jego przyjaciół? Brunet postanowił udać się do jedynego miejsca, które przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy pomyślał o paczce znajomych. Po chwili dotarł na dawną Arenę, a dzisiaj (jak się dowiedział z oznaczenia nad wejściem) Smoczą Akademię. Usiadł niezauważony na trybunach i oglądał widowisko, które się tam odbywało. Mianowicie Astrid dawał konkretny wycisk na porannym treningu, Smarkowi, Śledzikowi, Mieczykowi, Szpadce oraz Heatherze. To co widział przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Po wszystkich spływał pot od ćwiczeń fizycznych. Tylko Astrid nie wydawała się zmęczona, a nawet można powiedzieć, że rozpierała ją energia. Czkawka oglądał trening, głaszcząc Szczerbatka po głowie, kiedy usiadł obok niego ojciec. -Skoro wróciłeś… może chciałbyś znów przejąć obowiązki przywódcy jeźdźców? -No wiesz… Domyślam się, że to Astrid jest teraz przywódczynią? -Dokładnie. -Więc może nie będę się wtrącać. Świetnie sobie radzi, a ja nie chciałbym, żeby jeszcze bardziej mnie znienawidziła. –odpowiedział cały czas wpatrując się w trening jeźdźców. -Wierz mi lub nie, ale ona nigdy nie chciała zająć twojego miejsca… -Jak to nie chciała? –zapytał zdziwiony, ale wódz znów zostawił go sam na sam, z chmarą myśli. 21. Kim jestem? Czkawka zastanawiał się nad słowami ojca. Bo przecież jak to nie chciała zostać szefową jeźdźców? Nie chciała być ważna? Przecież zawsze miała na celu zapewnienie spokoju wyspie, a tylko ona mu dorównywała w ujeżdżaniu smoków. Zadawał sobie kolejne pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Głębokie zamyślenie przerwał dopiero ogromny, ośliniony język Szczerbatka na jego twarzy. -Sczerbek!!! Przecież wiesz, że to się nie spiera! –wykrzyknął, kładąc się na pozostałych miejscach trybun, gdy smok nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Brunet zaczął się teraz śmiać i przeszła mu cała złość. Smoczysko nadal lizało przyjaciela po twarzy, a ten wydawał z siebie coraz głośniejsze odgłosy radości. W końcu nawet jeźdźcy zwrócili uwagę na Czkawkę, zwijającego się ze śmiechu. -Patrzcie, patrzcie kto nas odwiedził. –powiedziała z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem Astrid. -Nie przesadzaj! Przecież on nie jest taki zły. –Haethera szturchnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię i podeszła do reszty przyjaciół, którzy właśnie zajęci byli obserwowaniem bruneta „walczącego” z Nocną Furią. Co takiego wydarzyło się, że dziewczyna nie chciała udusić jeźdźca? Nie wiadomo. Jednak można przypuszczać, że widziała, jak Czkawka stara się by odzyskać Astrid, co zrobiło na niej dobre wrażenie. A przecież szczęście najlepszej przyjaciółki było dla niej bardzo ważne! -Szczerabtek dość! –powiedział stanowczym tonem, ponieważ zauważył jeźdźców wpatrujących się w niego. Smok grzecznie posłuchał pana i oddalił się trochę. W tym momencie Czkawka wreszcie „podniósł zwłoki” i zszedł z trybun, kierując się w stronę wejścia do Smoczej Akademii. Gdy wszedł za mury areny dało się słyszeć chichoty, jak i głośne śmiechy. -Co was tak bawi? –zapytał stanowczo. -Ty! –wszyscy chóralnie odpowiedzieli, wskazując na chłopaka, który dosłownie obciekał śliną. -Skoro tak wam do śmiechu –zaczął bardzo stanowczo i dość groźnie. –to na glebę i 20 pompek! –krzyknął, a jeźdźców zatkało. -Nie możesz nam rozkazywać! Nie jesteś naszym szefem. –powiedział Sączysmark bardzo niezbyt pewnie, przy tym zakładając ręce. -Niestety się mylisz. –odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a na twarzy Smarka pojawił się niepokój. –Od dziś znów jestem waszym przywódcą, co daje wam powód do niepokoju! Nie myślcie sobie, że treningi będą mniej wyczerpujące niż u Astrid! Także na ziemię, już! Ciężko stwierdzić czy blondynka była zadowolona, czy też wściekła na bruneta, który właśnie bez słowa wyjaśnienia oddalił ją ze stanowiska. Teraz wszyscy zdezorientowani i lekko przerażeni, postanowili wykonać polecenie, by niepotrzebnie się nie narażać. Astrid i Heathera radziły sobie bardzo dobrze. O dziwo Szpadka dotrzymywała im tępa. Gdy dziewczyny już skończyły, po niedługiej chwili, Sączysmark po zakończonym ćwiczeniu padł na ziemię, a zaraz za nim Mieczyk i Śledzik. -Bardzo dobrze dziewczyny, widzimy się tu jutro, o tej samej porze! –uśmiechnął się i w tym momencie nawet Astrid to odwzajemniła, co Czkawka przyjął z radością i miał powód do dumy, bo przecież udało mu się ją trochę do siebie przekonać. Pozostali podnieśli się z betonu i również chcieli wyjść, ale brunet zareagował, zastawiając im drogę. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić na to, żeby go nie docenili. -Hola, hola! A wy gdzie?!? Za tą nieudolność dodatkowe 20 pompek! –mężczyźni zmierzyli go wzrokiem mówiącym „chyba sobie żartujesz”. - No co tak na mnie patrzycie? Ruszać się! –krzyknął, a trójka wikingów z zrezygnowaniem wykonała polecenie. Jeździec również padł na ziemię i bez większego zmęczenia sam zaczął ćwiczyć. Jeźdźcy nie mogli uwierzyć. Jak to możliwe, że Czkawka skończył 20 pompek trzy razy szybciej niż Sączysmark i do tego w ogóle nie był zmęczony. Czkawka podniósł się i otrzepał ręce. Obejrzał się dookoła siebie i zauważył oczy które wpatrywały się w niego z ogromnym zaciekawieniem. -Coś się stało? –zapytał z lekką niepewnością. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Śledzik, Mieczyk i Smark cali obolali, zrezygnowanie obrzucili go spojrzeniem, a w ich oczach było widać delikatne łzy wycieńczenia. Astrid zmierzyła jeźdźca, jedynie wzrokiem, z którego ciężko było wyczytać, co tak naprawdę myśli. Najwyraźniej uznała wyczyn Czkawki jako popis, którym chciał się przypodobać reszcie jeźdźców. Teraz, gdy wszyscy byli zachwyceni formą chłopaka, blondynka opuściła arenę z wyraźną złością. Czkawka nie był pewien co się stało. Czy to on zawinił? Możliwe. Dlatego postanowił opuścić przyjaciół. -Widzimy się tu jutro o tej samej porze! –krzyknął wylatując na Szczerbatku z akademii. Dziewczyna podążała przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Buzowała w niej złość. Czkawka, którego znała nigdy nie popisywał się, nawet jeśli coś wychodziło mu dobrze. (Chociaż ciężko znaleźć taką rzecz.) Blondynka zamyśliła się tak, że nie słyszała wołań chłopaka. -Astrid! Ej, Astrid! –wołał lecąc za dziewczyną. Brunet zeskoczył w końcu ze Szczerbatka i podbiegając do blondynki, chwycił ją za rękę. -Astrid, zaczekaj. Proszę. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Wojowniczka wyrwała swą dłoń z lekkiego uścisku i poszła przed siebie. Czkawka, który nie zamierzał odpuścić, wszedł przed dziewczynę i idąc tyłem kontynuował „rozmowę” -Czemu nawet się nie odezwiesz? –dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała. –Okey. Astrid, dlaczego wyszłaś ze szkolenia nic nie mówiąc? –dopytywał, cały czas podążając ryzykownym krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie. -To nie jest ważne. –odpowiedziała wreszcie, nie patrząc na Czkawkę. -Owszem, dla mnie to bardzo ważne! –wreszcie stanął, zatrzymując przy tym Astrid. Blondynka przewróciła oczami i po chwili zamyślenia postanowiła mówić. -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? -Zrobiłem co? –zapytał zdziwiony. -Dlaczego zacząłeś się popisywać? Czkawka, którego znam nigdy nie chciał być w środku uwagi! -Astrid… -chłopak nie wzruszony tym co właśnie powiedziała, mówił dalej. –A zabójcza (dosłownie) blondynka, którą ja znam nigdy by nie przejmowała się taką drobnostką. O co tak naprawdę chodzi? –powiedział z czułością i przejeciem w głosie. Niebieskooka blondynka po chwili zamyślenia odezwała się. –Jaa… Czemu mam ci się tłumaczyć? I czemu ja właściwie z tobą rozmawiam? Przecież nadal jestem na ciebie wściekła! –krzyknęła mu w twarz, po czym znów zaczęła iść przed siebie. -Co ja takiego zrobiłem?!? –zawołał do niej wymachując rękami do góry. Jeździec zrezygnowanie pokręcił głową i gdy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi zrobił krok w tył co źle się dla niego skończyło. Potknął się i wpadł do poidła dla smoków, wypełnionego akurat po brzegi. Czy mogło być coś bardziej upokarzającego? Ciężko stwierdzić. Brunet wreszcie wydostał się z wodopoju i dość zły podszedł do Szczerbatka. -Czy ja zawszę muszę mieć takiego pecha? –zapytał, a smok odgruchał mu, tak jakby wyśmiewał się z niego. –I ty przeciwko mnie? –na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i mając nadzieję, że uda mu się prześlizgnąć niezauważonym do swojego domu, ruszył przed siebie. Gdy Czkawka przebierał się w czyste i suche ubranie, reszta jeźdźców odbywała patrol według starego porządku. Tym razem przypadło na Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Czy jest to dobry duet? Raczej ciężko odpowiedzieć „tak”. Astrid też tak sądziła i dlatego to Heathera miała patrolować wyspę ze Smarkiem, ale skoro ona tym razem nie dała rady, ktoś musiał ją zastąpić. Patrol nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych. Nie licząc kilku sprzeczek, między mężczyznami. Jeźdźcy mieli już wracać, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się biały statek. Śledzik i Sączysmark postanowili dać znać Czkawce, który miał zadecydować co zrobić z tym fantem. Chłopak wychodził właśnie z chaty i chciał wsiąść na Szczerbatka, gdy dopadło go dwóch młodych wikingów. -Czkawka! Jak dobrze, że jesteś. –powiedział Śledzik, nawet nie lądując na ziemi. -Coś się stało? -Do wyspy zbliża się śnieżnobiały statek. Może byś się ruszył kuternogo! –powiedział złośliwie Smark. Czkawka zmarszczył jedną brew. –Spokojnie. Może to nic poważnego. Ale zawsze warto to sprawdzić. Jeźdźcy wzbili się w powietrze. Osiedli dopiero na brzegu wyspy, tuż nad portem. Brunet przyglądał się statkowi z zaciekawieniem. Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widział. Ku jego zdziwieniu, okręt zacumował przy wybrzeżu Berk. -Co tam oglądacie? –zapytała Heathera, dołączając do chłopaków wraz z Astrid i bliźniakami. -Przypłynął jakiś dziwny, biały statek. –odpowiedział Smark. -Chwila… Biały statek??? To… Tero!!! –Astrid powiedziała tylko i ruszyła na Wichurze w stronę okrętu, niczym torpeda. -Jaki Tero??? –zapytał z widoczną zazdrością Czkawka. -To przyjaciel Astrid. Poznali się jakiś czas temu. Mieli trudne początki, ale teraz naprawdę dobrze się rozumieją. –wyjaśniła Heathera. -Ach tak… „Przyjaciele” co? Już to widzę! –powiedział lekko zły brunet, kiedy już całkiem zawładnęła nim zazdrość, podczas gdy obserwował Astrid. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na szyję Tero, co było tylko gestem przywitania. -Tero! Miło cię widzieć! –powiedziała z radością. -Ciebie też! Co u ciebie? –zapytał, gdy blondynka zdjęła już ręce z jego szyi. -Nic ciekawego. Lepiej mów co cie tu sprowadza! Astrid dosłownie tryskała szczęściem, widząc przyjaciela. Zapraszała go właśnie na wyspę, kiedy na powitanie wyszli im wszyscy jeźdźcy, oprócz Czkawki, który czuł jakby wbił mu ktoś nóż prostu w serce. Postanowił obejrzeć sytuację z góry, jednak gdy wszyscy szli w jego stronę, szybko odleciał. Nie wiedział czemu tak się zachowuje. Chyba po prostu był zazdrosny o Astrid. Przecież cały czas ją kochał i był wstanie zrobić dosłownie wszystko, byle ją odzyskać. Astrid była zadowolona z odwiedzin Tero, z którym właśnie spacerowała po wyspie. -To… powiesz mi co cie tu sprowadza? –zapytała blondynka. -Wiesz, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że udało mi się i ojciec pozwolił mi zostać wodzem bez ślubu. Więc z tej okazji miałem zamiar zaprosić Stoicka, ciebie oraz jeźdźców na uroczyste przekazanie władzy. Zgodzisz się zostać moim honorowym gościem? -Wiesz… Nie jestem pewna czy zasługuje na taki zaszczyt… -dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się odrobinę. -Jasne, że zasługujesz! Ale jeśli nie masz na to ochoty, to po prostu tylko przyjdź! Proszę! –mówił i patrzył na dziewczynę błagalnym wzrokiem z dodatkiem uśmiechu, co zauważył Czkawka. -Astrid możemy porozmawiać? –podszedł do dziewczyny i zapytał, byle przerwać im rozmowę. -Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. –odpowiedziała oschle, a wszystkiemu przyglądał się Tero. -Proszę, to bardzo ważne! -Nie słyszałeś? Powiedziała, że nie ma na to ochoty! –wtrącił blondyn, tonem po usłyszeniu którego większość wikingów odpuściłaby, ale Czkawka nigdy nie był zwykłym wikingiem. -To nie twoja sprawa, więc się nie wtrącaj! –odpowiedział stanowczo i dość groźnie brunet. -Ej! Uspokójcie się! –Astrid chciała załagodzić sytuację, ale żaden z mężczyzn jej nie słuchał. -A kim ty niby jesteś żeby mi rozkazywać? Co? –Tero znów zaczął bardzo pewnie siebie, co zdenerwowało Czkawkę. Jeździec nie lubił przecież takich cwaniaków. -Kim ja jestem? –zapytał zdenerwowany, gdy emocje wzięły górę, a jego skromność poszła na ostatni plan. –Kim ja jestem, pytasz? A więc… Jestem synem Stoicka Ważkiego, przyszłym wodzem Berk, wybawcą tej wyspy, pierwszym wikingiem, który zaczął tresować smoki i jedynym, który dosiada Nocnej Furii!!! –wykrzyczał mu w twarz, bardzo pewny siebie. –A ty kim jesteś żeby panoszyć się po mojej wyspie? –Czkawka pełen złości miał ochotę rzucić się na mężczyznę, gdy ten szykował się do odpowiedzi. -Jestem tym kim jestem! A ty przegiąłeś i źle się do dla ciebie skończy! -Niby czemu? –Czkawka założył ręce i uśmiechnął się lekko, co spowodowało większą złość Tero. Mężczyzna chciał uderzyć bruneta, ale ten na czas się odsunął. -Tylko na tyle cię stać? Tero znów zaatakował jeźdźca, jednak ten odpowiednim ruchem uderzył nim o ziemię, łapiąc jego pięść. Następnego ataku, Czkawka już nie uniknął i dostał prosto w brzuch. Między mężczyznami wywiązała się szarpanina, z której żaden nie mógł wyjść cało, ponieważ ich siły były bardzo zrównane. 22. Walcz na poważnie! Obiecałam, że wstawię przed weekendem, więc proszę! :) Trochę przykrótkawy, ale jest. Wyjaśnienia na dole! :) Mężczyźni dosłownie turlikali się po twardej, wilgotnej ziemi, w samym centrum wioski. Raz obrywał jeden, raz dostawał drugi. Nie była to zwykła szarpanina, której łatwo można było zapobiec i nie miała żadnych poważnych konsekwencji. Była to dosłownie walka, która nie miała prawa skończyć się bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Już po niedługiej chwili zbiegło się do nich pół wioski. Kilku ogromnych wikingów chciało ich rozdzielić, ale na próżno. Ciągle nawzajem się prowokowali i rzucali na siebie, by zadać kolejny cios. Czkawka oberwał kilka razy dość mocno, jednak nie pozostawał dłużny. Astrid postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie mogła pozwolić żeby wikingowie się pozabijali i to jeszcze na jej oczach. -Dość tego! –krzyknęła bardzo zła, wchodząc między nich, gdy miała ku temu okazję. Mężczyźni zatrzymali się na chwilę, nie chcąc skrzywdzić dziewczyny. Byli cali zasapani, ale nie mieli zamiaru wysłuchiwać blondynki. -Co wy najlepszego robicie!?! –kontynuowała niebieskooka nie zniżając tonu. -Astrid nie wtrącaj się! –odpowiedział Czkawka, ocierając odrobinę krwi z rozciętej wargi. Ominął dziewczynę i znów stanął przed Tero, który mimo lekkiego zmęczenia nie dawał za wygraną. Nie wiadomo jak, znów zaczęła się bójka. Nikt nie był wstanie rozdzielić dwójki zawziętych wikingów, którzy mogli się pozabijać. Gdy okładali się raz, po raz na horyzoncie pojawili się jeźdźcy, na czele z Heatherą. Haether przedarła się przez tłum, a obok niej stanęła grupa przyjaciół. Szpadka i Mieczyk, mimo tak poważnej sytuacji zaczęli swe wywody. -Jak myślisz, który wygra? –pytał z poważną miną Mieczyk, drapiąc się po swym, lekkim zaroście. -Ciężko stwierdzić mój drogi bracie… Masa ich ciała jest bardzo podobna, a siła niewidocznych mięśni, wyrównana. –odpowiedziała Szpadka. -Jestem rozdarty! Brak dokładnych danych jest dołujący!!! –Mieczyk uronił łzę, opierając głowę o ramie siostry. -Już, już! Spokojnie… -Szpadka uspokajała brata, gdy Tero dostał właśnie w twarz. –Uuu… To musiało boleć! –krzyknęła, a blondyn od razu podniósł wzrok. -Przestańcie!!! Oni się tam zaraz pozabijają, jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy! –wykrzyknął Śledzik. -Masz rację. –odpowiedziała Heathera. –Sączysmark! Idź tam i pokaż na co cię stać! Już! -Że co? Ja mam tam iść?!? Nie ma mowy!!! –Smark założył ręce i stanowczo pokręcił głową. –Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram! Już oberwałem i nie zamierzam zostać kaleką na całe życie, tylko dlatego, że dwóm zazdrośnikom zachciało się bić! –mówił pokazując na nos, który nie wygoił się jeszcze po starciu z pięścią Czkawki. -Sączysmark!!! –jeźdźcy krzyknęli równo na biednego wikinga, który nie wiedział co ma robić. -E, e! Powiedziałem, nigdzie nie idę! Może niech Mieczyk się wykaże! Co??? -Żartujesz sobie?!? Chcesz mi zabić brata? –Szpadka groziła Smarkowi pięścią, gdy odezwała się Heathera. -Uspokójcie się! Śledzik, leć po Stoicka i Pyskacza! My zajmiemy się rozdzieleniem tych dwóch. –powiedziała biorąc swój topór w obie ręce i patrząc na wciąż bijących się, młodych wikingów. -Robi się! –Śledzik od razu poleciał na Sztukamięs poszukać wodza i Gbura. Musiał sprowadzić ich jak najszybciej, bo sytuacja stawała się naprawdę groźna. Tymczasem jeźdźcy próbowali podejść do mężczyzn tak, by nie oberwać. Można się domyślić, że nie było to łatwe zadanie. -Heather! Jak dobrze, że jesteście! Co ja mam zrobić?!? –mówiła Astrid, która była naprawdę przejęta tym co się dzieje. -Nie martw się! Coś zaradzimy. Zaraz będzie tu Stoick i Pyskacz, a oni na pewno dadzą im rade! -Ale oni zaraz naprawdę sobie coś zrobią! Blondynce łamał się głos. Co mogła zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Niewiele. Tylko dlatego, że dwójka wikingów nie miała zamiaru jej posłuchać. -Dobra… Koniec tego dobrego! –dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie, tak jakby pomyślały o tym samym. Obydwie zacisnęły topory w rękach i zrobiły krok do przodu. Czkawka i Tero nadal toczyli zaciętą walkę. Widać było po nich delikatne zmęczenie, ale żaden nie chciał dać za wygraną. Do tej pory nie jeden chciał ich rozdzielić, ale na próżno. Co mogły teraz zrobić wojowniczki? Tylko coś na co , jedynie one mogły sobie pozwolić, bo tylko one były na tyle postrzelone. Kiedy mężczyźni podnieśli się z ziemi, by znów zadać sobie nawzajem kolejny cios, miedzy nimi wylądował topór Astrid. Obydwoje odrobinę zdezorientowani, popatrzyli teraz na blondynkę i Heathere. Zacięta walka ustała, jednak każde spojrzenie na przeciwnika, mogło doprowadzić do kolejnej bójki. -Powtarzam. Co wy najlepszego robicie??? –zapytała już bardzo zła niebieskooka dziewczyna. Żaden nie odezwał się, tylko zdyszani spoglądali raz na siebie, a raz na wojowniczki, w których się gotowało. -Słyszycie? Pytam co wy robicie?!? Czkawka, spoglądnął na Tero wzrokiem bazyliszka. Splunął na ziemię krwią, wymieszaną ze śliną, obrócił się na pięcie i postanowił odejść pokazując przy tym, że to on jest tym mądrzejszym. Zaczął iść w kierunku swojego domu, a wszyscy zebrani parzyli na niego teraz z lekkim zdziwieniem. Utykał, ale mimo to szedł dalej wolnym krokiem. Tero pokazał w tym momencie swój brak szacunku do Czkawki i objawił swą drugą stronę. -Tak… No czego ja się mogłem spodziewać? Niby taki „tajemniczy jeździec”, chluba Berk, wybawca, a jednak zwykła fajtłapa! –powiedział uśmiechając się szyderczo i zakładając ręce myśląc, że Haddock już odpuścił. Na jego niedoczekanie. Brunet zatrzymał się kilka kroków od blondyna i obrócił w jego stronę. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął zęby. Wszyscy wpatrywali się teraz w obojgu wikingów. Czkawka zrobił krok do przodu, gdy obok jego nogi pojawił się Szczerbatek. Widząc swego przyjaciela w takim stanie, od razu namierzył „obiekt”, który był przyczyną tego, że jeździec wyglądał jak chodzący worek treningowy. Wysunął swoje kły i warcząc, celował plazmą w już tak nie pewnego siebie Tero. Strzał miał już paść, kiedy brunet położył na jego pysku dłoń. -Spokojnie mały! Poradzę sobie. Niech wie, że z jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii się nie zadziera! –mówił, a na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech, wyrażający jego zadowolenie, z tego co właśnie powiedział. Tero stanął w chwilowym osłupieniu. Niby wcześniej był pewny siebie, ale teraz na jego twarzy było widać niepokój. Zadawał sobie pytanie „O co mogło mu chodzić?” Czy był teraz zagrożony, czy były to raczej puste słowa, które nic nie znaczą? Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka i odpiął od niego swój piekielnik. Broń, którą znał najlepiej, bo przecież był jej twórcą. -Teraz powalczymy na poważnie! Masz 10 sekund, żeby znaleźć sobie broń. W przeciwnym razie, będziesz walczył tylko tymi marnymi piąsteczkami, które nie potrafią nikogo pokonać! –brunet uśmiechnął się i zaczął odliczać. Tero lekko zdezorientowany całą sytuacją, dopiero po chwili obrócił się i złapał byle miecz. Był przekonany, że da sobie spokojnie rade, dopóki Czkawka nie odpalił swego dzieła. -Uuu! Takie potyczki to ja rozumiem! –powiedziała Szpadka siadając na drewnianej skrzynce i obserwując całe zdarzenie. -Prawda? C'est si intrigant! –odpowiedział Mieczyk ! -Wy sobie chyba żarty robicie ? Przecież oni za chwilę się poćwiartują! Chociaż... Gdyby tak Czkawka nie przeżył... ktoś musiałby zaopiekować się jego Nocną Furią! Prawda? –powiedział Sączysmark, z uśmiechem na ustach, jednak szybko jego zapał do opiekowania się Szczerbatkiem zgasił Hakokieł, który przewrócił go na ziemię i groźnie syknął. –Dobra, już dobra! Przecież wiesz, że bym cię nie oddał... –dodał głaszcząc smoka po pysku. Na środku wioski znów toczyła się walka, jednak teraz wiadomo było kto wygrywa. Czkawka posługiwał się swym piekielnikiem, tak jakby miał go od urodzenia. Tero natomiast, cały czas leżał na zimnej glebie i dosłownie jadł trawę. -Gdzie ten Śledzik ?!? Przecież to za chwilę naprawdę się źle skończy ! –mówiła Heathera, która patrząc na poczynania bruneta była zszokowana. Jego postać, w ogóle nie przypominała tej z opowieści Astrid. No to tak: Wena mi przystopowała i nie wiem kiedy uda mi się dokończyć rozdział. :( Przeziębiłam się i nie jestem w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. (Głowa mi napierdziela. Myślę, że to zrozumiałe) Ten rozdział zostanie dokończony, albo pojawi się zupełnie nowy. Nie jestem pewna. :) Na razie musi wam to wystarczyć. (Chciałam się wywiązać i wstawić next przed weekendem :) ) Zdecydowała, że to co napisałam będzie dokończeniem tego rozdziału, a nie początkiem następnego. :) ''' -Na miłość Thora! Co tu się wyprawia!?! –w oddali dało się słyszeć potężny głos, rosłego wikinga. -Wodzu! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! –krzyknęła Astrid, mając nadzieję, że choć jemu uda się załagodzić sytuację pomiędzy mężczyznami. -Co tu się znów dzieje!?! -No jak na moje oko, to twój synek daje nieźle popalić jakiemuś chłoptasiowi. –powiedział Gbur z uśmiechem, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem ruchom Czkawki. -Przecież widzę! Ale co tu się wydarzyło?!? –dopytywał Stoick, który nie był pewien czy ma przerwać walkę, czy lepiej zostawić ich w spokoju. -Bo widzi wódz… Najwyraźniej z Czkawką nie można teraz zaczynać, bo skończymy tak jak ten biedny Tero… -powiedział Mieczyk, wskazując na toczącą się walkę. -Jak skończymy?!? –Stoick oderwał wzrok od blondyna i znów popatrzył na syna, a to, co zobaczył zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Tero leżał już na ziemi. Dało się zauważyć, że był dość obolały i resztkami sił próbował się podnieść, ale Czkawka mu nie pozwolił. Stanął nad nim i trzymał swój piekielnik dość blisko jego gardła tak, że po blondynie zaczęły spływać krople potu od gorąca. Nikt nie wiedział, co brunet teraz zrobi. Zabije? Puści wolno? Każdy miał nadzieje, że nic złego się nie wydarzy. -Czkawka! Co ty wyprawiasz? –krzyknął Stoick. –Nie rób nic głupiego! Brunet spoglądał z góry na mężczyznę ze stanowczą miną. Chciał zakończyć to raz, a dobrze i nie docierały do niego żadne słowa od przyjaciół, którzy stali bardzo blisko. Tero natomiast, leżał na ziemi i oddychając bardzo ciężko, czekał na wyrok. Czkawka po dłuższym milczeniu, wreszcie się odezwał. –To moja wyspa i moje zasady. Nigdy więcej zemną nie zadzieraj, bo będziemy inaczej gadać! Masz szczęście, że nie walczyliśmy na śmierć i życie… -powiedział z przestrogą oraz stanowczością w głosie, gasząc i zabierając od niego swój piekielnik. Te słowa wzbudziły lekki niepokój wśród obserwujących zdarzenie. Czy Czkawka naprawdę mógłby zabić? Raczej niemożliwe. A może? Mimo to, teraz najważniejsze było, że brunet odpuścił i nikt nie zginął. Jeździec odszedł od Tero i wsiadając na Szczerbatka rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na zebrane towarzystwo. Każdy przejął się blondynem, który chwilowo przerażony, leżał na trawie, a brunet obojętnie odleciał, kierując się jakby w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. -Tero… Halo! Nic ci nie jest? –Astrid wraz z jeźdźcami, uklęknęła obok blondyna i próbowała wyrwać go z oszołomienia. -Zdecydowanie gościu nieźle oberwał… -powiedziała Szpadka, patrząc na mężczyznę. -Czkawka naprawdę dał mu popalić! –dodał Śledzik. Tero zdecydowanie nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jego szyja była lekko poparzona od piekielnika, miał podbite oko i fioletowy nos, który najprawdopodobniej był złamany. Oprócz tego, jego ubrania były całe podarte, a na ciele widać było wiele zadrapań i otarć. Mężczyzna dopiero po chwili zaczął reagować na pytania blondynki i próbował się podnieść. -Nic ci nie jest? –pytała z lekkim przejęciem Astrid. -Nie… Chyba nie… -mówił podnosząc się i wydając ciche odgłosy bólu. -Nie pomyślałbym, że Czkawka ci tak pokaże… -Sączysmark skierował swoją wypowiedź do blondyna. -Szczerze… Ja też nie… -odpowiedział spokojnie, w jeszcze lekkim oszołomieniu. Przecież właśnie minął się ze śmiercią. -Zabierzcie go do Gothi! Musi go obejrzeć. A ja postaram się znaleźć naszego jeźdźca… -powiedział Stoick zwracając się do Pyskacza i kilku wikingów stojących obok niego. -Trzymaj się! –Astrid złapała Tero za ramię, gdy ten miał udać się do szamanki. On tylko z wielkim trudem, lekko się uśmiechnął mówiąc „Dziękuję”. 23. Ani słowa... '''Taki niezbyt długi rozdział, który łączy akcję w całość. ;) Ludzie powoli rozchodzili się, by wrócić do swych codziennych obowiązków. Jeźdźcy mieli odbyć codzienny patrol, Stoick szukał syna, który był ostatnio powodem wielu sprzeczek i szarpanin, a Astrid stała na środku wioski, osamotniona w zamyśleniu. Nie dawało jej spokoju, dlaczego Czkawka tak zareagował. Przecież on nie jest taki. Nigdy nikogo nie pobił i nie próbował zabić. Aż do dzisiaj… Do dziewczyny znów dołączyła Heathera, która wysłała resztę przyjaciół na patrol. Mimo, że mieli teraz Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, musieli być przygotowani na ewentualny atak jakiś nieznajomych. -Wszystko dobrze Astrid? –zapytała, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. -Tak… Nie! Nic nie jest dobrze! Muszę go znaleźć! –powiedziała niejasno i szybko wsiadła na Wichurę. -Kogo musisz znaleźć? –pytała krzycząc Heather, która w pierwszym momencie nie zrozumiała, o co chodzi. –O jeny! Ale ja jestem głupia! –powiedziała po chwili sama do siebie, stukając się w czoło. Astrid leciała na Wichurze nad wioską, by później udać się w miejsce, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się osoba, której szukała. Dziewczyna po krótkiej chwili znalazła się w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Wylądowała na wysokim, skalnym brzegu, by cicho przedostać się przez dawne, zarośnięte już przejście i znaleźć się na dole. Wichura poszła za swą przyjaciółką i teraz razem stanęły na łące. Blondynka zauważyła Szczerabtka, który leżał blisko jeziora, opierając się o ogromne głazy. -No dobra… Czyli on też tu musi być. –mruknęła sama do siebie idąc dalej. Rzeczywiście. Jeździec siedział nad wodą i moczył w niej kawałek materiału. Blondynka postanowiła podejść bliżej. Robiła to po cichu, ale została zauważona przez Nocną Furię, która z wielką radością zareagowała na widok Śmiertnika. Oba smoki zaczęły się bawić, a jeździec nawet nie spojrzał na „zamieszanie” wywołane w jego otoczeniu. -Czkawka… Możemy porozmawiać??? –zapytała nieśmiało, stojąc obok mężczyzny. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej moczył w wodzie materiał. -Podejście drugie. –powiedziała do siebie. –Czkawka, musimy porozmawiać! Nadal zero reakcji. Brunet nawet nie zerknął na dziewczynę. -Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać, to chociaż daj sobie pomóc! –blondynka usiadła obok niego i wyrwała mu mokry materiał z ręki. Mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał, a jego oczy były utkwione w jeden punkt, znajdujący się przed nim. -Mówiłam, daj sobie pomóc! –Astrid wycisnęła szmatkę i chwytając podbródek Czkawki, obróciła jego głowę, w swoją stronę. –O mój Thorze! –wykrzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła zakrwawioną połowę twarzy. Brunet miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i dolną wargę. Przez jego lewy pliczek biegło dość głębokie, ale niegroźne zadrapanie, a kombinezon nie został nawet draśnięty. Jednak to nic dziwnego. Przecież był zaprojektowany, by pełnić funkcję ochronną. Dziewczyna przyłożyła do ran Czkawki mokry materiał. Chciała lekko oczyścić rozcięcia i zmyć spore ilości krwi, które rozpłynęły się po jego twarzy. -Ahr… -warknął lekko, czując mocny ból. -Gdybyś się nie wiercił to poszłoby dużo szybciej! Sam sobie narobiłeś kłopotu… -odpowiedziała na syk bólu bruneta. -Ja sobie narobiłem kłopotu?!? To ten twój Tero rozkancerował mi twarz!!! –powiedział oburzony, z ewidentną złością w głosie. –Ała!!! To boli! Astrid! -Bo ty zacząłeś! Mówiłam nie ruszaj się, bo będzie bolało jeszcze bardziej! –dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem, a chłopak odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję. –A tak poza tym… -zaczęła nieśmiało. –Tero nie jest mój! To jedynie przyjaciel… -Tak jasne… Właśnie widziałem w porcie jaki to „jedynie przyjaciel”. –powiedział, nie odwracając głowy. -Co ty sugerujesz? –Astrid zapytała z oburzonym tonem. Czy on naprawdę pomyślał, że ją mogłoby łączyć coś z Tero? -Ja nic nie sugeruje. To twoje zachowanie wszystko pokazuje! –Czkawka pewny swoich słów, założył ręce i czekał na reakcje dziewczyny. -Ugh… Ty… -chciała wytknąć wszystkie winy chłopakowi, by dać upust emocjom. –Astrid, spokojnie! Uspokój się. –powiedziała do siebie i kontynuowała dalej. –Dobra… Zostawmy ten temat w spokoju. A więc, czy możemy porozmawiać? –pytała, kończąc ocierać krew z twarzy jeźdźca. -Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy w tej chwili mieli, o czym rozmawiać Astrid. –odpowiedział bez jakiejkolwiek emocji na twarzy. Raczej nie trudno się domyślić, że blondynka poczuła się dotknięta słowami bruneta. Niemniej jednak ona sama go tak traktowała i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Niebieskooka dziewczyna wstała teraz i rzuciła brudny materiał obok jeźdźca. Powstrzymując delikatne łzy smutku, wsiadła na Wichurę i odleciała. Szczerbatek doskonale widział całe zajście, dlatego teraz podszedł do Czkawki i groźnie warknął. -I ty przeciwko mnie? No co ja miałem zrobić? Nie patrz tak! –brunet z grymasem na twarzy obrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę jeziora. –Mówiłem nie patrz tak na mnie! A wziąłeś pod uwagę to, że ona traktowała mnie dużo gorzej?!? -smok spuścił głowę i lekko szturchnął przyjaciela pyskiem, tak jakby mówił: „Dobra, rozumiem. Przepraszam.”. -Dzięki mordko. Chyba tylko ty potrafisz mnie zrozumieć. –powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie i głaszcząc Szczerbatka po głowie. Obstawiam, że teraz dla was to Czkawka będzie ten zły. XD 24. Nikt nie rozumie... Astrid wróciła do wioski w dość złym humorze. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na stan dziewczyny, bo ta maskowała swój smutek, który tłumiła w środku. Przez swoje zamyślenie, blondynka wpadła na Heathere. -Wszystko dobrze? –zapytała po zderzeniu z dziewczyną, gdy zobaczyła, że ewidentnie coś nie gra. -Nic dzisiaj nie jest dobrze… -odpowiedziała oschle. –Widziałaś gdzieś Tero? –dodała po chwili, zmieniając temat. -Z tego co słyszałam nadal opatruje go Gothi. Naprawdę nieźle oberwał od tego twojego Czkawki. –powiedziała uśmiechając się. -Co wy macie dzisiaj z tym wytykaniem mi, że każdy facet jest mój?!? –krzyknęła i odleciała na Wichurze. -Powiedziałam coś nie tak? –Heathera zapytała stojącej obok niej Szpicruty, ta natomiast nie zareagowała. Astrid teraz już zła, a nie smutna zdecydowała się wylądować obok swojego domu. Niewiele myśląc, chwyciła swój topór i rzuciła nim tak, że wbił się w ścianę budynku. Przez okno, w mgnieniu oka wychyliła się kobieta. -Astrid Hofferson! Co ty najlepszego wyczyniasz? Jeśli którakolwiek z tych desek przez ciebie pęknie, to własnoręcznie wymieniasz całą konstrukcję. Rozumiemy się?!? -Tak mamo! –dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała wyjaśniać swojego zachowania, tylko od razu weszła do domu i udała się na górę. Tymczasem do wioski wrócił Czkawka, z jeszcze lekko krwawiącym łukiem brwiowym. Niezauważony przedostał się do domu i chciał iść do pokoju, ale na jego nieszczęście w kuchni siedział Stoick. -Wreszcie wróciłeś. –powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od kubka, który trzymał w dłoniach. Brunet zacisnął zęby. –Nie było mnie tylko chwile… -powiedział, po czym nastała krótka cisza. –To ja pójdę już do siebie, dobra? –mówił wycofując się i kciukiem wskazując za siebie. Miał już wychodzić, gdy wódz się odezwał. -Czkawka stój. Nigdzie nie idziesz! Zostajesz tu, bo musimy porozmawiać. –powiedział ostro i popatrzył gniewnie na syna. -No dobrze. –odpowiedział niechętnie, siadając obok ojca. –To, o czym chcesz rozmawiać? -O tobie synu. -Jak to o mnie?!? -Po prostu. O tobie. Powiedz mi, co ty ostatnio wyprawiasz? –zmarszczył czoło i popatrzył na jeźdźca. -Ja nic nie robie. To mnie ciągle ktoś prowokuje! –dosłownie wykrzyczał te słowa w twarz ojca. -Zrozumiem Smarka, ale co zrobił ci ten Tero? -Dużo rzeczy. –mruknął, mając dość pytań Stoicka. -Na przykład co? Jest za blisko Astrid? -A żebyś wiedział! –chłopak kompletnie zirytował się i sam nie był pewien co mówi. -I tylko dlatego się na niego rzuciłeś?!? -Nie rzuciłem się na niego! To on zaczął! I nie tylko on oberwał! –krzyknął wściekły pokazując swoją twarz. –teraz wstał i trzaskając krzesłem, dosunął je do stołu. -Synu! Zaczekaj. –mówił Stoick. Jeździec nie słuchał, tylko od razu udał się do swego pokoju, a zaraz za nim ruszył Szczerbatek. Brunet miał dość tego, że nawet jego własny ojciec ma do niego pretensje, o coś czego nie zrobił. Chciał pobyć sam i wszystko przemyśleć na spokojnie. -Dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę mieć pod górkę? –pytał swego smoka, siadając na niewygodnym łóżku. Nocna Furia podeszła do pana i lekkim ruchem głowy, trąciła go na pocieszenie. Szczerbek patrzył na jeźdźca wzrokiem, który pytał: „Pójdziemy polatać? No weź!” Brunet uśmiechnął się i lekko poklepał przyjaciela po grzbiecie. -Dzięki mordko, ale odrobinę boli mnie głowa. Wiesz wolałbym się przespać. –powiedział, a smok skinął głową, dając tym znak, że rozumie. Czkawka przyłożył kawałek materiału do rany, by nie wybrudzić pościeli i po niedługiej chwili zasnął. ''-Halo! Czkawka! Pomocy! Czkawka ratuj!!!'' ''-Trzymaj się! Nie zostawię cię! Zaraz będę! '' Wroga armia nadciągała, a brunet nie mógł nic poradzić. Chciał ratować ważną dla niego osobę, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Czuł jakby ktoś lub coś trzymało go z całej siły i nie dawało iść dalej. ''-Czkawka!!! –dało się słyszeć krzyk i miał zostać wymierzony ostatni cios…'' ''-Nieee!!!'' Jeździec zaczął krzyczeć przez sen, dlatego Szczerbatek go obudził. Zerwał się bardzo szybko, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Nocna Furia zawarczała pytająco. Czkawka cały czas zdyszany, wreszcie się odezwał. –Już dobrze mordko. To był tylko zły sen, a właściwie koszmar. Na szczęście… -chłopak zaczął dopiero wracać do rzeczywistości. To co mu się przyśniło, było naprawdę złym doświadczeniem, które obudziło w nim złe przeczucia… Krótki next, o który prosiło mnie kilku moich czytelników. :P Najprawdopodobniej ten rozdział zostanie dokończony. Next na pewno będzie w tym tygodniu. :) Chyba mogę uznać to za sukces, bo przez te wasze komy, tak spiełam swoje cztery litery (XD), że w pół godziny napisałam dokończenie rozdziału. Tak więc zapraszam! :) ' Gdy jeździec już się otrząsnął, szybko wstał i wyszedł z domu, nie zważając na swojego ojca oraz Pyskacza, którzy rozmawiali właśnie w kuchni. -I co ja mam z nim zrobić? –Stoick zapytał Gbura, wykonując bezradny ruch ręką. -Mnie pytasz? Przecież to twój syn. –odpowiedział wiking, wzruszając ramionami. -Wiesz Pyskacz… Ty to zawsze potrafisz udzielić mi dobrej rady… -powiedział z sarkazmem i ironią, rzucając lekko wrogie spojrzenie na przyjaciela. -Nie ma sprawy! –oznajmił Gbur, początkowo nie wyłapując w wypowiedzi wodza sarkazmu. Podczas gdy, wikingowie tak sobie rozmawiali, Czkawka przechadzał się po wiosce w towarzystwie Szczerabtka. Chłopak chodził zagłębiony w swoich myślach. Cały czas nurtował go jego sen, który mógł być swego rodzaju przepowiednią. -Cześć! –usłyszał za sobą dobrze znany mu głos. -O hej Śledzik… -Wow… Jaki entuzjazm… -blondyn przewrócił oczami i znów zerknął na bruneta. -No ja przepraszam! Po prostu mam mętlik w głowie… -odpowiedział ze skruchą jeździec. -Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. Masz sporo rzeczy do załatwiania. A tak przy okazji, jak tam twoja głowa po starciu z Tero? -Głowa? Chyba dobrze. Jeżeli okropny ból można uznać za dobrze… -brunet lekko uśmiechnął się. -I dlatego musisz iść do Gothi. –za plecami mężczyzn odezwała się kolejna osoba. -Astrid… Jak miło! To ja może zostawię was samych? –Śledzik nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu rozpłynął się jak we mgle. -Pójdziesz do tej Gothi samodzielnie, czy mam cie tam zaciągnąć siłą? –blondynka powiedziała stanowczo i oczekiwała szybkiej odpowiedzi. -Nie będę nigdzie szedł! –Czkawka założył ręce i nie powiedział nic więcej. -Sam mówisz, że boli cie głowa, ja widzę, że wyglądasz fatalnie i chodzisz nieprzytomny, a powiesz mi, że nigdzie nie pójdziesz?!? –Astrid podniosła ton głosu i popatrzyła na jeźdźca dziwnym spojrzeniem. -Idź zajmij się tym całym Tero… Co się tak nagle zaczęłaś mną przejmować? Przecież podobno ci na mnie nie zależy… -A właśnie, że zależy!!! –blondynka krzyknęła na bruneta i wetknęła palec w jego pierś, dając tym samym znak, że chłopak nie ma racji. –Myślisz, że chciałabym żebyś szedł do Gothi, gdyby mi na tobie nie zależało??? Martwię się o ciebie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny na tej wyspie i całym Archipelagu! –dziewczyna zaczęła coraz bardziej się denerwować i wymachiwała rękami dookoła, dając upust emocjom. W pewnym momencie, Czkawka otrząsną się i chwycił ręce dziewczyny, zatrzymując je przed sobą. –Uspokój się! –powiedział, a Astrid ciężko oddychając zaczęła mówić. -Jak mam się uspokoić, kiedy… -jej wypowiedź nie miała prawa zostać dokończona, ponieważ przerwał ją pocałunek Czkawaki. Sytuację widziało kilku mieszkańców, w tym Thorstonowie, ale dopiero Mieczyk postanowił odezwać się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. -Czekaj, czekaj… Siostra, czyli teraz wszystko jest okey, czy jak? –zagubiony chłopak pytał swej bliźniaczki, jednak ta nie umiała odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. -Co to było? –Astrid cicho zapytała bruneta, gdy ten wreszcie odsunął się. -Ja… Pomyślałem, że tylko tak mogę cię uspokoić… Powiesz chociaż czy mi się udało? –dopytywał, lekko uśmiechając się, tym samym uśmiechem, który zawsze robił wrażenie na dziewczynie. Tym razem to Astrid uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. –No jasne, że ci się udało. –powiedziała chyba z radością i rzuciła się na szyję Czkawki, który przytulił dziewczynę. -Nie sądzisz, że to mało odpowiednie miejsce, żeby się godzić? –wyszeptała mu do ucha Astrid. -Każdy moment jest dobry, by móc cię pocałować. –zaśmiał się brunet i za to dostał dość konkretnie w ramie. -No co? Mówię prawdę! –dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego i dała znać wzrokiem, że właśnie obserwuje ich spora ilość osób. 25. Sporo brakuje? Astrid odsunęła się od bruneta i odeszła pozostawiając go samego w kłopotliwej sytuacji. Czkawka w jeszcze lekkim szoku, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wciąż patrzy na niego spora grupa osób. Postanowił wyjść z tego z twarzą, ale ponieważ jego uśmiech był bardziej kwaśny, niż normalny, nie za dobrze mu poszło. -Czy ktoś wie, co tu się właśnie wydarzyło? –zapytał Sączysmark, dochodząc do bliźniaków i widząc małą grupę, rozchodzących się ludzi. -Nikt tego nie wie drogi Smarku. Nikt tego nie wie. –powiedział Mieczyk kręcąc na boki głową i ściszając głos jak jakiś mędrzec. -Ta sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż myślisz. –dodała Szpadka. Smark chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że z Thorstonami nie ma co dyskutować. -Ich o coś zapytać… -mówił do siebie, odchodząc i łapiąc się za głowę. Czkawka chwilowo uradowany wcześniejszym zajściem, postanowił odnaleźć Astrid, by z nią porozmawiać. Skoro ją pocałował i nie dostał za to jak ostatnio, można było to chyba uznać za sukces. Teraz zapomniał o zazdrości i był skupiony na tym, żeby wreszcie odzyskać ukochaną. Wszystko szło dobrze, była piękna pogoda, a brunetowi dopisywał humor, dopóki na drodze nie stanął mu… Tero. Jeździec postanowił, że nie da ponieść się emocjom, tylko czekał na pierwszy ruch wroga, by później odgryźć się ciętą ripostą lub w ogóle zaatakować. Obydwaj mężczyźni zwolnili kroku przechodząc obok siebie. Ich oczy utkwione na tej samej wysokości, mierzyły się nawzajem piorunującym spojrzeniem. Tero dotychczas dość pewny siebie, został zdezorientowany przez Czkawkę. Ten zamiast zachować kamienną twarz, zaczął się do niego uśmiechać. Blondyn był zniesmaczony jego zachowaniem, ponieważ brunet pokazał mu tym, że jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Ostatecznie, mężczyzna postanowił jednak nie odzywać się, bo dobrze wiedział, że mimo iż obaj są poturbowani, to on w znacznie większym stopniu, a następny ruch jeźdźca, mógłby się dla niego źle skończyć. Dlatego też, nie zbyt zadowolony ze swojego postępowania, ruszył przed siebie. Czkawka zdawał się być lekko zaskoczony i jednocześnie zadowolony z tego, że wygrał i przyszły wódz Perunów zaczął się z nim liczyć. Jego chwilowe zamyślenie przerwali Stoick i Pyskacz, na których właśnie wpadł. Odbił się od swego ojca, ale na szczęście nie skończył na ziemi. -Przepraszam tato. –powiedział otrzepując z siebie pył, a następnie lewą ręką drapiąc się w tył głowy. -Czkawka! –powiedział i chciał kontynuować, jednak nie było mu dane. -Tato wiem co chcesz powiedzieć… Nie z nikim się na razie nie pobiłem. –odpowiedział jeździec, uśmiechając się do wikingów i odchodząc w nadal dobrym nastroju. -Ale… Że co? –wódz stanął jak wmurowany. –Ja nie o tym chciałem mówić! –krzyknął, ale brunet nie zwrócił już na niego uwagi. -No… Ty to faktycznie masz przechlapane z tym synem. –stwierdził Gbur, po czym dodał. –Dobrze, że ja się z tą Bertą nie ożeniłem, bo jakbyśmy mieli dzieci, to chyba bym do reszty zwariował. –powiedział klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu i odchodząc do swojej pracy. Stoick chwycił się za głowę i ciężko westchnął. Trudno stwierdzić czy bardziej załamała go wypowiedź Pyskacza, czy może nagły napływ zadowolenia u syna. Kiedy wódz postanowił wrócić do codziennych spraw, Czkawka w dalszym ciągu szedł przez wioskę i nagle zauważył, że czegoś mu tu brakuje. A dokładnie kilkutonowej Nocnej Furii. Jeździec momentalnie zaczął się rozglądać, bo przecież Szczerbatek nigdy się od niego nie oddalał -No wspaniale… I historia się powtarza. Inni gubią nóż, albo kubek, ale nie ja! Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka! Jeździec postanowił udać się na arenę, ale powstrzymał go głośny huk i dobrze znany mu dziewczęcy krzyk. -Oddawaj to, ty bestio jedna! To dla Hakokła! Jeśli nie dostanie kolacji, to mnie zeżre! –usłyszał, podchodząc bliżej źródła dźwięku. Brunet miał ochotę popłakać się ze śmiechu, po tym co zobaczył, gdy znalazł się za domem Sączysmarka. Szczerabtek wsadził swój ogromny łeb do kosza wiklinowego i z radością wyjadał z niego ryby, a Smark próbując go powstrzymać, wyskakiwał na jego pysk i ledwo się trzymał, podczas gdy Furia wymachiwała nim na boki. -Sczerbatek zostaw. –jeździec mówił, ocierając łzy i ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. -No właśnie zostaw. Słyszysz zoo-staaww! –Smark krzyczał, próbując nie spaść z kosza, który smok nadal miał na pysku. Szczerbatek z wielkim smutkiem odstawił kosz ze Śmarkiem, nie kończąc nawet wyjadania ryb. Podszedł do swojego pana i zaczął się do niego łasić z zadowoleniem. -Dobry smok. No kto jest dobrym smoczkiem? Co? –mówił, głaszcząc Furię po pysku. -Dobry smok? Akurat! Może zacznij go wreszcie lepiej karmić! –Sączysmark zdawał się być oburzony faktem, że Szczerbatek postanowił wyjeść kolację Hakokła. -Oczywiście. Nie dobry smok. Nie wolno tak robić! –brunet mówił, cały czas się śmiejąc, przez co Furia nie wzięła tego na poważnie. –Zadowolony? –znów zwrócił się do Smarka. -Nie. Nie jestem z tego zadowolony. -To dobrze. Do potem! –powiedział uśmiechając się i odchodząc wraz z najedzonym smokiem. -Czkawka? Czkawka! Wracaj tu natychmiast! –Jorgenson z oburzeniem przywoływał jeźdźca, jednak ten pomachał mu tylko na dowidzenia. –Co za akh… i kyh i nie będę sobie psuł nerwów! –mężczyzna postanowił się opanować, ale i tak miał zamiar domagać się zwrotu pożartych prze Nocną Furię ryb. Jeździec wreszcie dotarł do zamierzonego celu. Smocza Akademia jak zwykle miała drzwi otwarte na oścież, przez co chłopak bez problemu dostał się do środka. Miał nadzieję, że zastanie w niej samą Astrid, jednak był tam ktoś jeszcze. Blondynka toczyła właśnie treningową walkę z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Chłopak usadowił się wygodnie i w spokoju oglądał potyczkę. Gdy wreszcie ich topory skrzyżowały się, brunet wstał i powoli zaczął klaskać. Obydwie dziewczyny natychmiast zwróciły na niego uwagę, tym samym kończąc walkę. -Macie niezłą technikę. –powiedział z uznaniem. -Jak to niezłą? Chyba bardzo dobrą! –Heathera oburzyła się słowami chłopaka. -Do bardzo dobrej sporo wam jeszcze brakuje. –odpowiedział pewny swoich słów. -Sporo? Czyli ile według ciebie? –Astrid wtrąciła się do wymiany zdań. -Po prostu sporo. Heathera za wcześnie odbija się przy wykonywaniu gwiazdy, a ty w zły sposób podcinasz nogi. Nie zauważyłyście, że żadna z was nie wykonała ruchu, który powalił przeciwniczkę? –zapytał dziewczyn, które dziwnie na niego patrzyły. -To może mistrzu pokażesz nam jak powinno się to robić? –Astrid nie do końca wierzyła, że jeźdźcowi się uda, ale teraz wszystkiego można się było po nim spodziewać. -Bardzo chętnie. –Czkawka uśmiechnął się i wyjął swój piekielnik. –To może najpierw ty Astrid? Heathera zobaczy jak powinno wykonywać się gwiazdę. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, a Heather stanęła w dogodnym miejscu do obserwacji. Jeźdźcy zaczęli walkę. Początkowo obydwojgu szło dobrze, dopóki brunet się nie rozkręcił. Blondynka ewidentnie przegrywała, a gdy wreszcie miała okazję do zadania ciosu, brunet podrzucił miecz i wykonując po prostu idealną gwiazdę stanął za jej plecami, wymierzając piekielnik tak, że mógłby zadać ostateczny cios. -Jakieś wątpliwości, że nie potrafię walczyć? –zapytał opuszczając broń i patrząc na zszokowaną minę dziewczyny. Obydwie nic nie odpowiedziały, a mężczyzna zadowolony z siebie, zaprezentował Astrid idealne podcinanie nóg. -Dobra muszę przyznać, że potrafisz świetnie dobrać ruchy. –powiedziała Heathera. -Kilka lat praktyki. –zaśmiał się brunet. -W takim razie, chyba czas na patrol. Na razie Czkawka! –dziewczyna pomachała i udała się w stronę wyjścia. -Heather zaczekaj. Idę z tobą! –blondynka krzyknęła do przyjaciółki, ale ta odwracając się puściła jej oko i wyszła. Wojowniczka chciała iść za nią, jednak jeździec nie miał zamiaru jej wypuścić. -Astrid zostaniesz? –zapytał chwytając ją za rękę i lekko się uśmiechając. Blondynka popatrzyła na chłopaka „z pod byka” i po chwili lekko skinęła głową na tak. 26. Będzie dobrze. Jeźdźcy stanęli naprzeciw siebie i przez dłuższa chwilę obydwoje stali w milczeniu. Czkawce wystarczyła sama obecność Astrid, jednak ta ewidentnie się niecierpliwiła. Sytuacja się powtarzała, a dziewczyna wiedziała, że z ostatniej tak długiej ciszy nic dobrego nie wynikło. -Powiesz coś czy będziemy tak stali? –zapytała, gdy wiedziała, że chłopak sam nie zacznie tematu. -Yyy… ja… Tak przepraszam. –poprawił się po chwili zająknięcia. –Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Masz chwilę? –zapytał. -Zależy o cym chcesz rozmawiać. –odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w jego piękne, zielone oczy. -Skoro jest już na tyle dobrze, że chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, chciałbym cię znów spróbować przeprosić. –powiedział dość nieśmiało. –Wiem, że zachowałem się jak idiota, bo zostawiłem ciebie, ojca i przyjaciół, ale moja sytuacja była naprawdę ciężka. W pełni cię zrozumiem, jeśli nadal nie będziesz chciała się do mnie odzywać i nie mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, ale nie spocznę, dopóki cię nie odzyskam. Wiem jak cię zraniłem, jednak nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co ja przechodziłem, kiedy nie było cie obok mnie i musiałem sobie radzić, bez twoich pięknych, niebieskich oczu, które widniały jedynie w coraz bardziej zamazanych wspomnieniach z Berk. Moim jedynym przyjacielem był Sczerbatek, który zawsze mnie wspierał, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że bardzo mi cie brakowało. –wyznał i chwytając jej prawą rękę, położył ją na swym sercu. Astrid spoglądnęła na jeźdźca i po chwili sama wyrzuciła wszystko, co leżało jej na duszy. -Nie Czkawka. To ja przepraszam. –brunet popatrzył na nią pytającym spojrzeniem. –Rzuciłam się na ciebie z byle powodu, a tak naprawdę cieszyłam się, że jednak żyjesz. –spuściła głowę i kontynuowała. –Gdy okazało się, że niby zginąłeś mój świat się zawalił. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć i nie miałam zamiaru pokochać nikogo innego, aż pojawił się „tajemniczy jeździec”. Ale okazało się, że to ty nim jesteś i teraz mogę powiedzieć, że zawsze kochałam jedynie ciebie. –blondynka dopiero teraz popatrzyła na jeźdźca, który uśmiechnął się i czule ją przytulił. –To teraz będzie już dobrze? Prawda? –zapytała, nie odsuwając się od chłopaka. -Jasne, że będzie. –powiedział. –Astrid? -Tak? -Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem! -Ja za tobą też. –odpowiedziała i dała mu całusa w policzek. –To może opowiesz mi co się z tobą działo, kiedy rzekomo byłeś w Valhalli? –dodała po chwili, gdy wreszcie odsunęła się od Czkawki. -Wiesz… -wydusił z siebie, drapiąc się jedną ręką w tył głowy. -Dobra, innym razem mi opowiesz. Rozumiem. –wywróciła oczami, ale zaraz po tym się uśmiechnęła. -Dziękuję, że mnie rozumiesz. -Teraz już nie będę tak na ciebie naskakiwać. –chwyciła bruneta za ręce. -No chyba, że zajdzie taka potrzeba. –zagroziła palcem, by chłopak nie pozwalał sobie na zbyt dużo. –A teraz choć. Idziemy do Gothi. I nawet nie waż mi się protestować. Jasne? –blondynka nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko pociągła Czkawkę z rękę i wyprowadziła z Akademii. Zdaje mi się, że nie trudno się domyślić iż zarówno Astrid jak i Czkawka, byli bardzo zadowoleni z tego, że wreszcie znów los ich połączył. Obydwoje szli teraz przez wioskę, jednak Astrid, jak to Astrid, nie chciała afiszować się ze związkiem z przyszłym wodzem, dlatego już po wyjściu ze SA, puściła jego dłoń. Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, bo dobrze znał blondynkę i wiedział z czego wynika jej zachowanie. Nie stawiał się nawet, wiedząc gdzie idą, bo dobrze wiedział, że blondynka i tak zmusi go do wizyty u szamanki. Gdy wreszcie dotarli do Gothi, po pełnej śmiechu drodze, wypełnionej dziwnymi spojrzeniami mieszkańców, na ich dwójkę, Czkawka poddał się opatrzeniu ran. Sam tłumaczył sobie rysunki zielarki, ale gdyby nie to, że był już wystarczająco poobijany, na pewno dostałby jeszcze nie jeden raz za niedbalstwo przy odczytywaniu dokładnych rysunków Gothi. Gdy szamanka już któryś raz z rzędu, groziła jeźdźcowi, ten postanowił się odezwać. -Bardzo mi przykro Gothi, ale zauważ, że przez dłuższy czas nie miałem styczności z pismem taki jak twoje, więc zdążyłem się odzwyczaić! –powiedział spokojnie, chcąc uświadomić „babkę”. Kobieta zaczęła bazgrać na piasku, a Czkawka nie odważył się nawet przetłumaczyć tego na głos. -Jak możesz? Miałem powody! –powiedział, a Gothi znów zaczęła rysować. –Takie coś nigdy nie przejdzie mi przez gardło! Dlaczego jesteś przeciwko mnie? –pytał oburzony „słowami” szamanki, a ta dała znać wzrokiem, co myśli na ten temat. -Przepraszam, że przerwę wam tą „dyskusję”, ale czy możesz Gothi powiedzieć, co z Czkawką? –wtrąciła zniecierpliwiona Astrid, która złościła się bo nie rozumiała nic, a nic z rysunków zielarki. Szamanka popatrzyła jeszcze raz ostrzegawczo na jeźdźca i znów zaczęła rysować w odpowiedzi. ''„Głupkowi nic nie jest. Na szczęście nie wdała się żadna infekcja. Oczyściłam mu rany i dałam syrop ze śliny i wymiocin jaka. Do waszego wesela się zagoi, ale powinien błagać cię na kolanach o wybaczenie, a nie wdawać się w kolejne bójki” –na tym skończyła. Czkawka tym razem tłumaczył dokładnie każdy rysunek i komentował po kolei każde słowo, robiąc krótkie przerwy. -Proszę bez głupków! -To było ze śliny i wymiocin jaka? Gothi fuj! –Czkawka zaczął wycierać swój język rękami i miał ochotę zwymiotować. –Do naszego wesela to jeszcze daleko! –powiedział, spoglądając na Astrid, która lekko się zaczerwieniła. –Nie wdaję się w kolejne bójki, a co do błagania, to chyba już poruszałaś ten temat? Prawda? –zapytał groźnie, a szamanka zadowolona z siebie, uśmiechnęła się do niego. -Dobrze, to może żebyście się nie pozabijali, to my już pójdziemy, okey? –Astrid zapytała niepewnie i wzrokiem przekazała jeźdźcowi, że ma się podnieść i wyjść razem z nią. –Dziękujemy Gothi! Do zobaczenia! –dodała i chwyciła Czkawkę za rękę, bo widać było, że ten ma zamiar toczyć dalszą dyskusję, z upartą, starszą kobietą. Gdy wyszli już z chaty szamanki i znaleźli się na rynku, blondynka znów odezwała się. -Co to było? -To ona zaczęła i nie patrz tak na mnie! –brunet założył ręce i w podobny sposób jak robią to dzieci, puścił chwilowego focha. -No nie bądź taki! Zobaczymy się później, dobrze? –powiedziała i dała mu całusa w policzek, po którym od razu poprawił mu się humor. Astrid z zadowoleniem szła przez wioskę, gdy tuż przed nią, nagle pojawił się wysoki blondyn. -Tero! Wreszcie jesteś. Jak się czujesz? –zapytała, tuż po tym jak uśmiechnęła się na powitanie. -Nie jest źle. –odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale po jego minie było widać, że coś jest nie tak. -Dobrze się czujesz? –dopytywała, martwiąc się o przyjaciela. -Nigdy nie było lepiej! –odpowiedział sarkastycznie. –A tak na poważnie, to nic mi nie jest, ale chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Możemy? -Jasne. –odpowiedziała i razem oddalili się, idąc w stronę twierdzy. 27. Nie polecę! ''' Obiecywałam dzisiaj nexta, więc oddaję go w wasze ręce. Przepraszam, że taki krótki, ale Domisia przecież zawsze zajmie się czymś innym i nie napisze tego tak jak ma być. Podkreślam, że jest to tylko część rozdziału i postaram się go dokończyć do wtorku. ;) Astrid szła z Tero do twierdzy, gdzie w spokoju mieli porozmawiać. Krótka, jednak bardzo wydłużająca się droga minęła bez jakichkolwiek rozmów. Było to dość dziwne, a blondynka zaczęła się przejmować tym, że może mężczyzna ma jej do powiedzenia coś naprawdę poważnego. Gdy wreszcie dotarli do celu usiedli przy stole i po chwili milczenia, zaczęła się rozmowa, którą (jak często bywa w trakcie rozmów z mężczyznami) musiała rozpocząć Astrid. -Tero ja zaczynam się naprawdę martwić. Powiesz coś wreszcie? –powiedziała lekko zaniepokojona. -To nic poważnego. Chciałem jedynie porozmawiać. -To mów, bo zaraz naprawdę się zdenerwuję! –zagroziła swym nadzwyczaj ostrym w tym dniu toporem. -Spokojnie. Już tłumaczę. Wysłałem Straszliwca na swoją wyspę, w sprawie przesunięcia ceremonii, przekazania mi władzy. -Co? Dlaczego??? –Astrid krzyknęła tak, jakby właśnie dowiedziała się, że jednak musi wymieniać konstrukcję swojego domu. -Wiesz… Nie chciałbym się tłumaczyć ojcu z tego co mi się przydarzyło, gdy po powrocie zobaczy mnie w takim stanie. –powiedział, pokazując na twarz, którą rozkancerował mu Czkawka. -No cóż. To zrozumiałe. –odpowiedziała blondynka. –Ale mnie jednak dręczy wrażenie, że to nie wszystko. Mam rację? -Tak masz. Zresztą jak zwykle. –rzucił od niechcenia. -A więc co jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć? –dopytywała, cały czas bojąc się właściwej odpowiedzi mężczyzny. -Chodzi o to, że nadal nie dałaś mi żadnej odpowiedzi. –powiedział, a blondynka odrobinę się zmieszała. -Jakiej odpowiedzi? –Astrid była lekko zszokowana, a jej oczy o mało co nie wyskoczyły z orbit. -Czy mimo przesunięcia ceremonii objęcia władzy, zostaniesz moim honorowym gościem? –dopytywał, mając nadzieję na odpowiedź twierdzącą. -Ja… ja… -dziewczyna zaczęła się jąkać i nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi. Tero wpatrywał się w Astrid, cały czas mając nadzieję, że blondynka się zgodzi. Bardzo mu zależało na tym, by jego przyjaciółka była z nim w tym ważnym dla niego dniu. Wojowniczka natomiast wahała się. Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie miała zamiaru zawieść przyjaciela, ale nie była przyzwyczajona do tak ważnych, publicznych wystąpień i to jeszcze w miejscu gdzie wszyscy są zupełnie obcy, a ich zdania na jej temat mogą być dwuznaczne. Myśli dziewczyny były tak zróżnicowane, jakby właśnie jej się znów oświadczył, z tą tylko różnicą, że tym razem nieźle by oberwał za ponowną próbę. -Odpowiesz mi? –zapytał znów, gdy blondynka całkiem zaniemówiła. -Na co ma odpowiadać? –w drzwiach pojawiła się postać i dało się słyszeć męski głos. –To może wy mi teraz odpowiecie? Co? -Wodzu! Jak miło, że jesteś. –Astrid od razu się odezwała, bo był to jej jedyny moment, by uniknąć odpowiedzi na pytanie Tero. -Tak. Drogi Stoicku, może ty przekonasz Astrid do twierdzącej odpowiedzi? –powiedział, kciukiem pokazując na dziewczynę, cały czas zwracając się do wodza. -A czy ktoś może doinformować? Bo ja nie jestem pewien, czy aby na pewno mam ją przekonywać, czy raczej utrzymywać w przekonaniu, że lepiej odmówić. -Bo widzisz Stoicku, jak chyba już wiesz mam zostać wodzem mojego klanu i proszę Astrid o zostanie mym honorowym gościem na uroczystości. Może powiesz co o tym myślisz? -To wspaniały pomysł! Astrid! Przecież możesz stać się znana na całym Archipelagu, jako osoba, która przyjaźni się z wodzem klanu Perunów i w dodatku jest wspaniałą wojowniczką, dosiadającą Śmiertnika Zębacza! Kiedy zaczniesz się obracać w jeszcze większym kręgu znanych wodzów, ludzie będą mieli do ciebie respekt na sam dźwięk twego imienia. To niezwykła szansa na stanie się kimś wielkim! -Ale ja… -No proszę! Przecież to tylko stanowisko honorowego gościa. -Dobrze. -O jo weź musisz się zgodzić! Czekaj, że co? Zgadzasz się? –blondyn pytał z niedowierzeniem, zastanawiając się czy na pewno dobrze zrozumiał. -Tak. Zgadzam się, ale pod jednym warunkiem. –powiedziała, ale sama nie była pewna tego co mówi. -Co tylko zechcesz! -Widzisz? Nie było tak trudno Tero i udało się bez większego problemu. –powiedział Stoick, po chwili milczenia i przyglądania się swym rozmówcom. -Czkawka leci ze mną. –dokończyła, gdy wreszcie było jej dane. -U… Czyli jednak będzie problem. –wódz powiedział na wpół do siebie, lekko przy tym wzdychając. -Przykro mi, ale nie ma takiej opcji! –Tero wydawał się być nieugięty i patrząc na dziewczynę, tłumił w sobie oburzenie, związane z tym warunkiem. -Albo lecę z Czkawką, albo w ogóle! Wybieraj. –Astrid powiedziała to bardzo stanowczo, dając mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści. Blondyn wypuścił powietrze z ust i rękami chwycił głowę, przeczesując swe dość krótkie, stojące włosy zaczesany w jakby irokeza. -No dobrze… Widzę, że nie mam innego wyjścia, dlatego się zgadzam. –powiedział z widocznym niezadowoleniem. -Dziękuję. –blondynka uśmiechnęła się i dało się poznać, że jest bardzo zadowolona z tego, że wygrała. Zapraszam na długo wyczekiwany next. Bardzo przepraszam, że znowu tak krótki, ale jak już wcześniej wspomniałam gdzieś na dole w komentarzu muszę dbać o swoje oceny i nie zawsze jestem w stanie napisać coś dłuższego. A teraz kończę biadolić i wstawiam ten next! :D -Wow! Czyli jednak nie było aż tak źle. –powiedział do siebie ze zdumieniem Stoick, po czym podszedł do Tero i poklepał go po ramieniu . –W takim razie, kiedy będziemy mieć możliwość odwiedzenia twej słynnej Kalder? –zapytał z uśmiechem. -Nie mam pewności, bo właśnie w tej sprawie wysłałem na swą wyspę Straszliwca. Mam nadzieję, że ojciec zgodzi się na przesunięcie ceremonii. –dodał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć lekki niepokój. Astrid zamyśliła się na tyle, by w ogóle nie słyszeć rozmowy swych towarzyszy. Nurtowało ją pytanie, czy na pewno dobrze zrobiła zgadzając się na bycie ważnym gościem Tero. Jednak po chwili jej rozmyślanie przeszło na zupełnie inny temat. Jak przekonać Czkawkę by poleciał z nią na wyspę wikinga, którego raczej nie polubił. Obawy nie chciały ustąpić, a myśli coraz bardziej się plątały. Gdy blondynka dyskutowała sama ze sobą, Stoickowi i Tero ewidentnie nie brakowało tematów do rozmów. -Tero, skoro możemy normalnie porozmawiać, chciałby cię przeprosić za Czkawkę. Sam go nie poznaję i nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło. –zaczął z lekką skruchą Stoick. -Ależ nic się nie stało. Drobna bójka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła! –blondyn lekko uśmiechną się, ale w głębi siebie, chciał rozszarpać bruneta, który pokonał go w walce. -A więc jeśli wszystko jest dobrze, opowiedz mi może trochę o twojej wyspie. Dużo podróżowałem po Archipelagu, ale na Kalder nigdy nie byłem. Muszę przyznać, że nawet o niej nie słyszałem! –słowa wodza brzmiały tak, jakby nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie wyspy innej niż do tej pory widział. -Długo by opowiadać drogi Stoicku! -To zacznij już teraz, dopóki nikt mnie nie szuka. Ja bardzo chętnie posłucham! –odpowiedział, odsuwając krzesło i siadając przy ogromnym stole. -No cóż… Kalder. Mała, ale za to malownicza wyspa, dość daleko na północ od Berk. Cała zielona, bez większych wzniesień, co ułatwia uprawę roli. Przez prawie całą wyspę przepływa ogromna rzeka, która tuż obok wioski zamienia się w jezioro i teraz już jedynie małym strumyczkiem wpada do oceanu. Roślinność jest bardzo podobna do tej na Berk, natomiast nie mam tam już tak wielu gatunków smoków, mimo że są u nas mile widziane i to tylko dzięki wam. Osada zawsze pełna gwaru, jest dość rozciągnięta, jednak panują tam inne obyczaje i tradycje niż u was. Wikingowie jako wojownicy sprawdzają się bardzo dobrze, a nasza broń idzie z postępem i zaczynamy tworzyć coś o czym inni ludzie mogą jedynie pomarzyć. –chciał kontynuować, ale zafascynowany Stoick musiał mu przerwać. -Jeśli można. Jaką to broń próbujecie wymyślić? -Chyba mogę się pochwalić, że pracujemy nad kuszą, która przy jednym pociągnięciu za spust rozkłada się i wyrzuca na ofiarę sieć. -Pff… -wódz prychnął i machnął ręką wiedząc, że zna dużo lepszego wynalazcę. -Co to ma znaczyć? –Tero lekko oburzył się na gest Stoicka. -Mój drogi, tyle musisz się jeszcze nauczyć. Takie coś zostało wynalezione już bardzo dawno temu! -Przez kogo? –dopytywał blondyn, lekko zszokowany słowami wodza Berk. -Przez Czkawkę młodzieńcze! Mój syn to istny geniusz, który wynalazł już nie jedną rzecz! –powiedział, dając poznać, że jest dumny ze swego syna. -Ach tak… Przez Czkawkę. –Tero zacisnął pięści, kontrolując wybuch złości związany z zazdrością o młodego bruneta. -Tak. Czkawka to naprawdę świetny wynalazca. –Astrid wreszcie, po dłuższej nieobecności wtrąciła się do rozmowy. -Oczywiście, że jestem świetnym wynalazcą! Ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości? –w drzwiach odezwała się postać, która ewidentnie znów chwilowo schowała skromność do kieszeni. 28. Nie ma mowy... -Właśnie tłumaczyłem Tero, że jesteś świetnym wynalazcą i co do tego nie można mieć wątpliwości. –powiedział Stoick, odrywając się od rozmowy z blondynem. -Tak. Co do tego nie można mieć wątpliwości… -Tero mruknął do siebie i znów zacisnął zęby, widząc bruneta, który specjalnie wtrącił się do rozmowy. Czkawka uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc minę Tero, w którym buzowała złość. A dlaczego jeździec był tak zadowolony? Ponieważ właśnie taki efekt chciał osiągnąć odzywając się. To coś niesamowitego, co zazdrość o jednego wikinga, który kręci się za blisko jego ukochanej, może zrobić z ideałem mężczyzny. -To o czym tak gawędziliście? –chłopak zapytał już teraz normalnym tonem, który nie pokazywał wcześniejszego zadowolenia z siebie. -O mojej wyspie. Astrid, może powiesz Czkawce o swym pomyśle, który przed chwilą nam przedstawiłaś? –Tero zapytał wiedząc, że dziewczyna i tak będzie musiała z nim pogadać. On jedynie przyspieszył ten proces. Tero głęboko w duszy miał nadzieję, że jeździec nie zgodzi się na lot wraz z nimi. Chciał wiedzieć na czym stoi i czy ma zacząć świętować brak bruneta na jego ceremonii, czy lepiej od razu zacząć się dołować. Astrid zaraz po jego słowach, popatrzyła na niego zabójczym spojrzeniem z wyrzutem. Ten natomiast niepewnie się uśmiechnął, ale jego mina zmieniła się zaraz po tym, jak blondynka położyła rękę na toporze, tym gestem ewidentnie mu grożąc. -Astrid? Wyjaśnisz mi to? –wymianę zabójczych spojrzeń, przerwał wreszcie pytający głos. Wzrok dziewczyny od razu powędrował w stronę jeźdźca, który cały czas oczekiwał odpowiedzi. -Czkawka słuchaj… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Czy możemy się przejść? –powiedziała, wcześniej zmieniwszy głos na taki, który nie będzie mówił „uduszę cię”. -Mam zacząć się martwić? –padło pytanie pełne niepokoju. -Nie. No co ty! –Astrid parsknęła i wykonała gest ręką, który miał oznaczać coś w rodzaju „daj spokój”. Czkawka patrzył na nią podejrzliwie, jednak nic nie powiedział. Wolał poczekać, aż zostaną sam na sam. Kiedy wyszli z twierdzy, Stoick lekko zawieszony, po chwili wrócił jeszcze na moment do rozmowy z młodym Perunem. -Wiesz… Może mi się wydaje, ale czy oni normalnie ze sobą rozmawiali? –zapytał lekko zszokowany. –Ostatnio gdy ich widziałem, chcieli podgryźć sobie gardła niczym Koszmar Ponocnik staremu wujowi Sonetowi. Ależ był z niego wiking… -wódz nagle zboczył z zaczętego wcześniej tematu. Tero dziwnie na niego zerknął i jedynie szybko ruszył raz, po raz powiekami. Yghym… -Stoick odkaszlał lekko i powrócił do sprawy młodych jeźdźców. -Tak. Zdecydowanie tak było. -powiedział niejasno, wyrwany z lekkiego zawieszenia. -Dobrze młodzieńcze, że myślimy podobnie. –odpowiedział krótko i wyszedł z twierdzy, wcześniej żegnając się z Tero. Blondyn też miał już wychodzić, ale nagle stanął jak wryty w ziemię. Coś właśnie do niego dotarło. Zaczął głębokie przemyślenia na temat wcześniej zaistniałej sytuacji. -Stoick ma rację. Coś tu nie gra. Przecież podobno Astrid jest wściekła na Czkawkę i nie chce go znać. –mówił sam do siebie, drapiąc swój delikatny blond zarost. Na szczęście w twierdzy nikogo nie było, bo pewnie zostałby uznany za wariata. Gdy już zakończył debatę z samy sobą wyszedł z twierdzy i udał się do Smoczej Akademii, by poczekać na Straszliwca z Kalder, który miał przynieść ważną dla niego wiadomość. W czasie, kiedy wódz i blondyn kończyli swoją rozmowę, Astrid i Czkawka szli w stronę plaży w towarzystwie Sczerbatka oraz Wichury. -Jest szansa, że wreszcie powiesz o co chodziło temu pacanowi? -Ej! On nie jest pacanem… -odpowiedziała, wywracając oczami. -Skoro tak uważasz… -wzruszył ramionami i znów domagał się wyjaśnień. –To odpowiesz mi na pytanie? Astrid znów wywróciła oczami. -No dobrze. Od czego mam zacząć? -Yyy… Najlepiej chyba od początku. –powiedział, po czym zaczął przygotowywać ognisko na plaży. -Tero ma zostać wodzem Perunów. –wydusiła z siebie. -I co w związku z tym? To było, aż takie ważne, że serce o mało co nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi? -Nie to nie to. Poprosił żebym została jego gościem honorowym. Czkawka lekko westchnął z dość widocznym niezadowoleniem, jednak chciał słyszeć „historię” do końca. -Zgodziłaś się? –zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od dwóch kamieni, które obijał o siebie, by wreszcie dostać iskrę na rozpalenie ognia. -Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że ty polecisz ze mną… -wydusiła nieśmiało, oczekując reakcji bruneta. -Że co??? Aj! Do jasnego Thora! –krzyknął z bólu, bo ze zdziwienia, odwrócił wzrok od kamieni i z całej siły uderzył jednym w swoją rękę. -Nic ci nie jest? –blondynka przysunęła się do chłopaka, by zobaczyć czy nic mu się nie stało. -Nie. Wszystko dobrze. –powiedział, zagryzając wargę i trzymając się za zaczerwienioną rękę. -Zaczekaj. Zaraz to opatrzę. -Nic mi nie jest. Nie potrzebuję opatrywania lekkiego zadrapania. Widzisz? Już jest lepiej. –powiedział, wkładając dłoń do oceanu. -To jeśli wszystko w porządku, może powiesz co sądzisz o locie na ceremonie? -Chyba sobie żartujesz! Nigdy w życiu! –odpowiedział, zasiadając obok ogniska, które w końcu rozpaliła Astrid. -Proszę zrób to dla mnie! -Astrid… Dobrze wiesz, że jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie polecę na wyspę tego cwaniaka! –zaczął czule, ale to nie przekonało blondynki. Dziewczyna zrobiła minę zbitego psa i opuściła głowę, wpatrując się jednocześnie w płomienie. Czkawka widząc co narobił, przysunął się do blondynki i przytulił ją. -To jest dla mnie szansa na stanie się kimś więcej, niż tylko zwykłą Astrid Hofferson. Nie chciałam zawieść przyjaciela, ale jedyną osobą, która mogłaby iść ze mną jako osoba towarzysząca, jesteś ty. Nie mogłabym się pokazać z nim sam na sam na jego wyspie. Przecież jestem zajęta. –powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do jeźdźca. -Nie jesteś jakąś tam zwykłą Astrid Hofferson, bo jesteś moją Astrid Hofferson. –odwzajemnił uśmiech. –I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? -Lecieć z nami i pokazać wszystkim, że jesteśmy razem. Bo chyba mogę tak powiedzieć, prawda? Brunet lekko zaczerwienił się. -To chyba oczywiste, że możesz tak powiedzieć. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru lecieć na wyspę tego lalusia! -Czkawka proszę! Zresztą... Ja i tak cię nie przekonam. –zasmuciła się lekko i chciała wstać od ogniska, ale została chwycona z nadgarstek. -Dobrze. Polecę. –powiedział wstając z piasku. -Naprawdę?!? Czkawka dziękuję! –Astrid rzuciła się jeźdźcowi na szyję i dała mu całusa w policzek. -Będziesz mieć u mnie konkretny dług! -Czkawka zaśmiał się, cały czas patrząc w oczy dziewczyny. -To jak mam ci się za to odwdzięczyć? –zapytała, wtulając się w bruneta. -Może zaczniesz od zostania tu ze mną? Mamy piękne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. –znów uśmiechnął się i gestem zaprosił na miękki piasek. -Bardzo chętnie. –odpowiedziała i wreszcie usiedli razem na wilgotnym piasku. Astrid położyła głowę na ramieniu jeźdźca, a ten oplutł ją rękami w pasie. Siedzieli tak i wpatrywali się w nadzwyczaj piękne niebo. Rozmawiali, śmiali się. Ewidentnie im tego brakowało. Urzędowali do późnych godzin, jednak w końcu postanowili się rozejść. Brunet odprowadził dziewczynę do domu i jak najszybciej popędził do swojej chaty. Udało mu się ominąć ojca i przedostał się do swego pokoju. Gdy wreszcie dotarł też Szczerbatek, od razu obydwaj zasnęli. ''-Czkawka? Gdzie jesteś?'' ''-Już lecę! Nie zostawię cię!'' ''-Czkawka! Pomocy! Już dłużej nie mogę!'' ''-Trzymaj się! Zaraz ci pomogę!'' ''-Czkawka!!! –krzyk był coraz cichszy, tak jakby postać się oddalała.'' I w tym momencie Czkawka znów nerwowo się zerwał i próbował złapać oddech. Nocna Furia zawarczała pytająco i jednocześnie z przejęciem. -Nie Szczerbek. To nic. To tylko zwykły koszmar. Uderzająco podobny do ostatniego… Gdy chłopak wreszcie uspokoił się, wziął głęboki oddech i po dłuższej chwili zasnął. 29. No to polećmy... Czkawka obudził się wcześnie rano, ponieważ nie mógł spać. Cały czas dręczył go sen, który był na tyle realistyczny, by w niego uwierzyć. Gdy niebo zaczęło się rozjaśniać, chłopak wybrał się na lot wraz z Szczerbatkiem. Dawno nie latali wokół Berk przy tak pięknym wschodzie Słońca. Nawet odkąd wrócili na wyspę, nie było na to czasu. Jeździec chciał znów poczuć się wolnym i nie zwracać uwagi, na otacza czający go świat. Wraz z Nocną Furią zrobił kilka okrążeń wokół wyspy, budząc przy tym kilkunastu mieszkańców i udał się na Krucze Urwisko. Brunet miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie miał zamiaru ich szukać i będą się mogli razem oddać, błogiej, dawno niezaznanej samotności. W czasie, gdy Czkawka latał bez celu, Astrid obudziła się wraz z całkowitym wschodem słońca i zaczęła wykonywać serię porannych ćwiczeń. Dopisywał jej dobry humor po wczorajszym wieczorze spędzonym z jeźdźcem. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że chłopak zgodził się na towarzyszenie jej w uroczystości na Kalder. Mimo że nie lubiła rozmawiać o uczuciach, każdy moment spędzony z nim był dla niej czymś wyjątkowym. Gdy tak rozmyślała, usłyszała stukot do drzwi. -Mogę? –drzwi lekko się uchyliły, a blondynka odruchowo, gwałtownie się odwróciła. -Tak, jasne. Wchodź. –wskazała ręką by się rozgościła. –Co cię do mnie sprowadza? –zapytała, gdy skończyła się rozciągać. -To już nie wolno wpaść do przyjaciółki tak bez powodu? –zapytała beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami. -Astrid zmierzyła Heathere przenikliwym spojrzeniem. –Oj no dobra… Masz mnie. -No to mów, o co chodzi. –blondynka uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok przyjaciółki na miękkim łóżku. -Nie. To ty mów. -Ale… Co ja mam mówić? –zapytała zszokowana. -No mów, jak tam z twoimi facetami. -Jakimi moimi facetami? O czym ty mówisz? -O Thorze… Astrid! Przecież podobno zostałaś poproszona o zostanie honorowym gościem Tero. -Zostałam. -I tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? –Heather uniosła jedną brew. –Żadnych bójek między Czkawką i Tero? Ani jednej? Nawet jednej nowinki? –dopytywała. -Heathera! O Odynie, co ja z tobą mam. –westchnęła. Astrid po wielu próbach Heathery, postanowiła jej wszystko opowiedzieć. Dobrze wiedziała, że dziewczyna i tak nie odpuści. Blondynka skupiła się głównie na tym, że Czkawka zgodził się na lot na ceremonię Tero, ale fakt o przyjemnym wieczorze na plaży, zostawiła dla siebie. Przyjaciółki postanowiły kontynuować swoją rozmowę na świeżym powietrzu. Wyszły więc na zewnątrz, gdzie „dopadł” je wysoki blondyn, który szedł właśnie wraz ze Stoickiem i prowadził z nim jakąś, najwyraźniej ważną rozmowę. -Astrid! –zawołał, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. –To jak? Będziesz moim gościem honorowym? –zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. -Tak. Zostanę twoim gościem. –uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Naprawdę? –krzyknął uradowany. –I Czkawka też z nami leci? Tak? –zapytał już z mniejszym entuzjazmem. Astrid skinęła tylko głową i lekko zmarszczyła czoło. Stoick chcąc rozładować napięcie, wtrącił się do wymiany spojrzeń. -Astrid widziałaś resztę jeźdźców? –zapytał. -Dzisiaj jeszcze nie wodzu. Miałyśmy dopiero iść na arenę. -Rozumiem. skinął lekko głową. –Proszę znajdźcie ich i za godzinę widzimy się w twierdzy. Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. -Oczywiście. –odezwała się Heather. Gdy wódz i Tero mieli już odchodzić, Stoick odwrócił się jeszcze na moment. -A Czkawkę widziałyście może? –zapytał z nadzieją na odpowiedź twierdzącą. -Jego też nie. –zaprzeczyła blondynka. -No cóż. Trudno. –lekko machnął ręką z widocznym zrezygnowaniem i w raz z młodym blondynem, udał się w głąb wioski. Po chwili Astrid oraz Heathera znalazły się na arenie, gdzie o dziwo zastały wszystkich jeźdźców. -Mówiłem ci, że ma być trochę niżej! Prawda Astrid? O Astrid… A co ty tu robisz? –zapytał lekko zdezorientowany Mieczyk, odrywając się od ważnej rzeczy, którą właśnie robił z siostrą. -Mianowicie, co ma być niżej? –zapytała z zaciekawieniem, co też bliźniaki mogą znowu kombinować. -Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym swojej ślicznej główki. –odpowiedział po chwili, zasłaniając Szpadkę, która ewidentnie chowała coś za plecami. -Dobra… Mniejsza z tym. Słuchajcie. Za godzinę wszyscy macie być w twierdzy. Stoick ma nam coś do przekazania. I pamiętajcie, wszyscy. Bez żadnych wyjątków. –jej wzrok powędrował na Sączysmarka, który lekko znudzony udawał, że pilnie słucha dziewczyny. -Czemu patrzysz na mnie? Co? –zapytał, gdy jej ostatnie słowa jakoś go ocudziły. Astrid uniosła tylko lekko jedną brew i upewniła się, że wiadomość dotarła do wszystkich. Każdy przytaknął i cała grupa opuściła teren Akademii, zostawiając blondynkę samą. Dziewczyna wykonała kilka treningowych rzutów toporem i gdy wreszcie postanowiła udać się na spotkanie, w szerokim wejściu wylądowała Nocna Furia. -Dobrze, że jesteś. Chodź. –rzuciła tylko i obojętnie przeszła obok jeźdźca. -Co za miłe powitanie. –wywrócił oczami. –Tak to się teraz wita chłopaka? -Ruszaj się i nie narzekaj, bo twój ojciec chce nas widzieć. -No już idę, idę. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zamierzała ruszyć przed siebie, gdy usłyszała za sobą dźwięk, który wydaje mechanizm ogona Szczerbatka, kiedy ktoś na niego wsiada. Momentalnie się odwróciła. -Czkawka! No wiesz? –tupnęła nogą, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie. -To nie tak, jak myślisz. –rzucił zakłopotany. -Naprawdę? –zapytała, zakładając ręce. –Bo ja myślę, że chciałeś udać się na jakiś spontaniczny lot i zostawić mnie samą… -Oj, no dobra. Chodź. Polecimy. Będzie szybciej. –podał jej rękę, gdy wsiadł na smoka. Astrid uśmiechnęła się lekko i samodzielnie usiadła na Szczerbatku. Po niedługiej chwili obydwoje znaleźli się pod ogromnymi drzwiami twierdzy, a gdy weszli do środka, na miejscu czekali na nich jeźdźcy, Stoick, Tero i ktoś kogo nie mogło zabraknąć u boku wodza, czyli Pyskacz. -Jaki miło, że wreszcie dotarliście. Zwłaszcza ty, Czkawka. –powiedział wódz. -Mi też jest miło, że mogłem tu zawitać. –rzucił beztrosko i oparł się o potężny filar, czekając na rozwinięcie tematu, dla którego został tu „zaproszony”. -Dowiem się, dlaczego muszę tu teraz siedzieć? -Sączysmark dopytywał wciąż, reszty zebranych, którzy zasiedli przy ogromnym stole. -Tak Sączysmarku. Wczoraj, późnym wieczorem dotarł do mnie Straszliwiec, z odpowiedzią z Kalder. -I co w związku z tym? –zapytał Śledzik. -Mój ojciec z ciężkim sercem zgodził się na przełożenie ceremonii o jedyne dwa dni. Dlatego też myślę, że najlepiej będzie wyruszyć jutro około południa, ponieważ droga na Kalder jest dość długa, a wy musicie się przecież rozgościć na mojej wyspie. -Słyszeliście Tero? Jutro wyruszamy. Macie być wypoczęci i spakowani do drogi. –powiedział Stoick, a wszyscy zebrani podnieśli się od stołu i większość z nich wyszła. Czkawka też chciał wyjść, ale zatrzymał go ojciec. -Mam nadzieję, że polecisz bez żadnych sprzeciwów. W końcu ty też reprezentujesz Berk, jako mój syn. Jasne? –zapytał, lekko ostrzegając głosem syna. -Oczywiście. Aż nie mogę się doczekać odwiedzenia wyspy jaśnie pana Tero. –powiedział ironicznie i ukłonił się sarkastycznie, by zdenerwować blondyna, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, robiąc charakterystyczny wymach ręką i udając się do wyjścia. Tero ewidentnie miał ochotę się odgryźć, ale wiedział, że może zrazić tym do siebie wodza Berk. Wolał nie ryzykować i w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie miał okazję dogryźć brunetowi. Next raczej nie powala długością, ale jeszcze w weekend chciałabym dodać choć połowę następnego rozdziału. :) ''' 30. Dusza smoka i piękna wojowniczka... '''Jeśli któryś z moich wspaniałych czytelników, którzy nagle postanowili zamilknąć, nie widział, to wcześniej został dodany jeszcze jeden rozdział. :) Następnego dnia wszyscy mieli wyruszyć na Kalder, a chwilową władze na Berk, Stoick pozostawił Pyskaczowi. Nikogo to raczej nie zdziwiło, bo na pewno był lepszym kandydatem niż Sączyślin lub nie daj Thorze Swen. Wódz wiedział, że Gbur go nie zawiedzie, bo już niejednokrotnie wyspa zostawała pod jego okiem, gdy Stoick wyruszał na krótkie wyprawy na swym Gruchotniku, którego po wielkich trudach i wzmaganiach, udało mu się oswoić w Akademii i teraz stali się nierozłączni. Od rana Czkawka nie tryskał wielkim entuzjazmem, ale wiedział, że robi to tylko i wyłącznie dla Astrid. Nie miał zamiaru jej zawieźć. Osobiście wolał się nie odzywać i po prostu jakoś przeczekać te kilka dni. -Wszyscy gotowi? –zapytał Stoick, gdy doszedł do pakujących się jeźdźców. -Tak. To znaczy prawie. –sprostowała Heathera, gdy zobaczyła, że bliźniaki są w zupełnej rozsypce. -Czy wy jełopy, nie zrozumieliście, że mamy wziąć tylko kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy? –krzyknął na nich Sączysmark. -Drogi przyjacielu wypraszam to sobie! Mój wypchany jak jest mi bardzo potrzebny, bo przecież bez niego nie zasnę. –założył ręce i odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę. Sączysmark chwycił się za głowę i pokiwał nią na boki. -Czkawka ty to widzisz? –powiedział ze zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem i wskazał ręką na Thorstonów. -Słuchajcie, Smark ma rację. Jak zostaje. Rozumiemy się? –powiedział bardzo stanowczo. -I ty Czkawko Haddocku przeciwko nam? Jak możesz? –krzyknął zdumiony Mieczyk, chwytając się za serce. -Przykro mi. Jeśli wolicie żeby Perunowie wzięli to za dar i wam go odebrali, to droga wolna. –wzruszył ramionami. Bliźniaki popatrzyły na siebie i jeszcze raz na Czkawkę, a następnie jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że wypchane zwierze zostaje na Berk. -Okey. My jesteśmy gotowi. Am… A gdzie Astrid? –zapytał lekko zaniepokojony brunet. -Już idę. Moment. -Astrid szła waśnie z Wichurą i jedną torbą przewieszoną przez ramie. -To co? Lecimy? –zapytał Czkawka. -Czkawka… Jak polecimy, skoro nawet nie wiemy gdzie jest Kalder i Tero musi być naszym przewodnikiem? –odpowiedział mu Stoick. -Bez niego też trafimy. –mruknął tylko do siebie. -Czy możemy ruszać? –zapytał blondyn, który wyłonił się z zejścia do portu, wraz z jednym człowiekiem z załogi. -Oczywiście. –odpowiedział Stoick. Wódz ruszył za Perunem i razem weszli na pokład ogromnego, białego statku. Mimo że Kalder była zaprzyjaźniona ze smokami, to nikt na nich nie latał. Nie umieli ich oswajać, bo przecież na świecie był tylko jeden człowiek, któremu szło to bez większego problemu, a bez nich też dawali sobie jakoś rade. Stoickowi bardzo spodobał się okręt blondyna, dlatego też postanowił dotrzymać mu na nim towarzystwa. Jeźdźcy, którzy preferowali wykwintniejszy sposób lokomocji, zostali na smokach i po chwili wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze. Dzięki sprzyjającym wiatrom, statek też szybko odbił od portu i w dość szybkim tempie przesuwał się po tafli wody. Mimo pięknych widoków, Czkawka po dłuższej chwili znudził się powolnym tempem i założył na głowę swój Chełm z maską, co nie umknęło uwadze Astrid. -Co ty robisz? Jeździec nie odpowiedział, tylko wzbił się ponad chmury. Gdy zaraz za nim pojawiła się blondynka, ten szybko znów obniżył lot i pojawił się obok Śledzika, a następnie niepostrzeżenie obok bliźniaków. Astrid goniła jeźdźca, a później reszta towarzystwa zainteresowana akrobacjami przyjaciół, podłapała „zabawę”. Mimo że ruch skrzydeł smoków wydawał okropny huk, to i tak dało się słyszeć śmiechy i zadowolone krzyki przyjaciół. Smoki wyrzucały pociski, których jeźdźcy nawzajem unikali. Oczywiście Czkawce szło najlepiej, ale też wpadł w chmurę gazu Zamokogłowego. Nie było jednak z nim aż tak źle, jak ze Sączysmarkiem, który wpadł w taką chmurę, a bliźniaki akurat w tym momencie ją podpaliły. Można sobie wyobrazić jak wyglądał po spotkaniu z takim wybuchem. Gdy wreszcie trochę się uspokoili, Czkawka podniósł swoją maskę i zabezpieczając ogon Szczerbatka, położył się na jego grzbiecie. Reszta jeźdźców poszła jego śladem i teraz cała grupa szybowała w taki sposób. Po dłuższym czasie szyk nie był już tak jednolity, a brunet raz podnosił się, by sprawdzić gdzie się znajdują, a później znowu układał się wygodnie. Kiedy jeźdźcy rozpryśli się w różnych kierunkach, Astrid podleciała bardzo blisko Czkawki, chcąc z nim porozmawiać. -Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się polecieć. -Dla ciebie wszystko. –odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się, po czym normalnie usiadł na grzbiecie przyjaciela. -Słuchaj… Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie, które cały czas mnie nurtuje, a mieliśmy o tym porozmawiać, innym razem, gdy będziemy sami. –zaczęła nieśmiało. -O co chodzi? –zapytał lekko zdziwiony, dziwnie na nią patrząc. -O to, co robiłeś, gdy nie było cię na Berk. –powiedziała wprost, po chwili wahania się. -O raju… -westchnął ciężko i ściągnął swój hełm. –No dobrze. To, co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć? -Najlepiej wszystko. –uśmiechnęła się lekko i podleciała jeszcze bliżej jeźdźca. -No to w takim razie, zacznijmy od początku. –uśmiechnął się niepewnie. –Kiedy walczyliśmy z Czerwoną Śmiercią, mieliśmy zadać ostateczny cios. Szło nam całkiem dobrze i trafiliśmy, ale nie byliśmy na tyle zwrotni i oberwaliśmy jej ogromnym ogonem. Prawie udało nam się wymanewrować, ale wpadliśmy do oceanu i wtedy urwał mi się film… -I co było dalej? –dopytywała blondynka. -I wtedy… -chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie było mu dane. -Ej, wy tam! Patrzcie! Widać Kalder! –Tero zaczął krzyczeć i wymachiwać rękami, by zwrócić uwagę jeźdźców, rozproszonych wysoko nad statkiem. Wzrok wszystkich jeźdźców momentalnie powędrował na Tero, a następnie na nieodległy już tak horyzont. Widać było małą wyspę, jak z opisu blondyna. -Lećcie! My dotrzemy do portu za jakieś 10 minut! –krzyknął Perun. -Słyszeliście? Czas odpocząć! –Czkawka wydał polecenie i wszyscy razem pędzili teraz jak na złamanie karku. Jeźdźcy wzbudzili niezwykłą sensację, pojawiając się w obrębie Kalder. Wszyscy, którzy akurat byli w wiosce, natychmiast zostawili wszystko, co robili i pobiegli na brzeg, by zobaczyć, co zbliża się do ich wyspy. Na samym początku wylądował Czkawka, a zaraz po nim reszta jeźdźców. Wszyscy patrzyli na młodych wandali, jak na ludzi z innego wymiaru. Nigdy nie było im dane zobaczyć wikingów dosiadających smoków, jednak jeszcze bardziej zszokował ich widok Nocnej Furii. Czkawka zszedł ze Szczerbatka i poczuł się nieswojo, gdy wszystkie oczy dziwnie na niego patrzyły. Po chwili przez tłum przedarł się mężczyzna, o blond włosach, które były zaplecione w krótki warkocz. Posturom przypominał Stoicka i nosił czarną pelerynę ze skóry jaka. -Jestem Epikur Waleczny. Co sprowadza was na moją wyspę, przybysze? –odezwał się stanowczo i groźnie. -Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock. Przylecieliśmy tu, zaproszeni przez twego syna. –wskazał ręką na ocean, gdzie dało się zauważyć, że do portu przybija już statek. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nich dziwnie, ale po chwili znów się odezwał. -Goście mojego syna, są moimi gośćmi. –uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając ręce, by mocno uściskać dłoń bruneta. –A teraz pozwolicie, że zaproszę was do naszego portu. –wskazał ręką kierunek. Cała grupa z wodzem Kalder na czele, szła do portu, oddalonego tylko kawałek od centrum woski. Gdy dotarli, Tero oraz Stoick właśnie wysiadali z okrętu. -Tero! Jak dobrze, że wreszcie dotarłeś! –uściskał syna na powitanie. –Na Thora, czy ty znowu się z kimś biłeś? –zapytał, gdy zwrócił uwagę na gojące się już rany, po przygodzie z Czkawką. -To długa historia… Opowiem ci innym razem, a na razie chciałbym ci przedstawić tych, po których płynąłem taki kawał drogi. Wzrok młodego wikinga powędrował na wodza Berk oraz na jeźdźców. Formalność została spełniona, gdy wodzowie przywitali się i zaczęli łapać ze sobą kontakt. -A to Epikurze, mój syna i jednocześnie chluba Berk. –Stoick przysunął do siebie Czkawkę. -Ach… Niepozorny młodzieniec, który ewidentnie ma duszę smoka. –powiedział, gdy jeszcze raz spojrzał na chłopaka, który chwilę temu mu się przedstawiał. Perun zdawał się być zafascynowany młodym jeźdźcem i stojącym obok niego Szczerbatkiem. Z podziwu wyrwał go jednak syn, który specjalnie zakaszlał, by zwrócić jego uwagę. -A to ojcze, jest mój honorowy gość. Astrid Hofferson. –wskazał ręką, na stającą obok blondynkę. -Miło mi. –delikatnie skinęła głową, na znak szacunku i nie wyrażała żadnych, zbędnych emocji. -Wyglądasz na wojowniczkę, moja droga. Topór cię zdradza. –powiedział, dziwnie spokojnym tonem i zaczął się przyglądać dziewczynie. -Wcale się z tym nie kryję. –odpowiedziała, sięgając po swoją broń i wysoko ją trzymając. -Ach… Piękna i w dodatku idealna wojowniczka. Mogłaby zostać twoją żoną. –zwrócił się do Tero, zmieniając głos na bardziej normalny, którym przedtem rozmawiał ze Stoickiem. -E e. –Czkawka zaprzeczył i pokiwał na boki głową. -Nic z tego. Przykro mi. Zajęta. –uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, stając obok Astrid. –dziewczyna posłała mu lekki uśmiech. -Rozumiem. Raczej bym się zdziwił, gdyby tak piękna dziewczyna nikogo nie miała. –powiedział z niewyraźną miną. Epikur zdawał się być zawiedziony tym, że Tero raczej nie ma szans na zostanie mężem pięknej blondynki, jednak chwilowo, gdy reszta jeźdźców została mu przedstawiona, miał na głowie, przygotowania do ceremonii przejęcia władzy przez Tero, dlatego też oddalił się, zostawiając gości wraz z synem. -Rozgo… -nie mógł dokończyć, ponieważ Sączysmark i bliźniaki odwrócili jego uwagę, pędząc przed siebie jak oszalali. –No dobrze, skoro wy chociaż mnie słuchacie, to rozgośćcie się. Wasze chaty znajdują się zaraz obok świątyni. –uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył wraz ze Stoickiem do swojego ojca. -Czkawka mogę? –pytał podekscytowany Śledzik, który widział mały kamieniołom po drugiej stronie wyspy. -No jasne. Skoro reszta nawet n… -nie dokończył, ponieważ blondyna już nie było. –brunet i Astrid zaczęli się śmiać. Heathera natomiast zostawiła parę i sama poszła poszukać czegoś do zajęcia wolnego czasu. –To co? Mimo że zaraz zacznie robić się ciemno, wybierzemy się na spacer? -A nie lepiej byłoby polecieć? -zapytała blondynka. -Ja tam wolę się przejść. –uśmiechnął się lekko i nagle coś zwróciło jego uwagę. -Coś się stało? –zapytała lekko zaniepokojona Astrid. -Nie. Chyba nie. –odpowiedział i nachylił się do Szczerbatka, nie spuszczając wzroku z punktu, który go zaniepokoił. –Mały nie rozdzielamy się. Jasne? Coś mi tu nie gra. –szepnął mu do ucha, a ten przytaknął łbem. –To jak? Idziemy? –zapytał, znów normalnie zwracając się do dziewczyny. Kiedy szli przez wioskę cały czas ktoś się do nich uśmiechał, albo pytał, czy może pogłaskać Szczerbatka. Smok miał już dość takich nadmiernych pieszczot zwłaszcza, gdy małe dzieci ciągły go za uszy, natomiast jego pana, to bardzo śmieszyło. Wyspa naprawdę była piękna, a ludzie przesympatyczni. Jednak coś nadal nie dawało spokoju Czkawce, który czuł się obserwowany i nie chodziło tu o wzrok tutejszych mieszkańców. Mimo to, brunet nie niepokoił Astrid, tylko o półmroku odprowadził ją do chaty i sam udał się do swojej. Jednak w drodze do tymczasowej chaty, zobaczył postać, która kogoś mu przypominała. Chciał podejść, ale ta zniknęła. Udał się za nią na Szczerbatku, ale mimo tego, że był szybszy, zgubił ją. W jego głowie pojawiło się wiele pytań, bo osoba którą widział, była bardzo podobna do tej, która śniła mu się w koszmarach… 31. I jak się nie denerwować? Następny dzień, mimo że na obcej wyspie dla jeźdźców zaczął się dość pracowicie. Każdy chciał pomóc w organizacji uroczystości, by nie marnować czasu. Nawet Astrid miała taki zamiar, ale z tym było raczej ciężko. Jako honorowy gość przyszłego wodza, musiała zostać odpowiednio przygotowana. I właśnie podczas czekania na właściwe do tego osoby, Czkawka zastał ją i Heathere. -Widzę, że nie próżnujecie. –zaśmiał się brunet, lekko ziewając. -Bardzo śmieszne. –blondynka uderzyła go w ramię. –Wszystko dobrze? –zapytała, gdy chłopak znów zaczął mrużyć oczy i lekko ziewać. -Tak. Miałem tylko ciężką noc. –uśmiechnął się lekko, drapiąc się po tyle głowy. -Ach tak… Ciężką noc… -Heathera specjalnie wywróciła oczami. Czkawka nawet nie skomentował dogryzki Heather, tylko zostawił przyjaciółki i sam poszedł do ojca, który właśnie prowadził wymianę zdań z jeszcze obecnym wodzem Kalder. -Mogę pomóc? –zapytał, gdy zobaczył, że Epikur w ogóle nie radzi sobie z liną od żyrandola. -Proszę. Spróbuj, ale nie sądzę żeby ci się to… -Perun zszokowany przerwał wypowiedź, kiedy Czkawka wykonał jeden ruch i bez problemu naprawił korbę, do której zaczepiona była lina. –No cóż… Nie przypuszczałbym, że jesteś tak zdolny. –przyznał. -To nic wielkiego. –odpowiedział skromnie. -Nic wielkiego? Gdybyś widział, co stworzył na wyspie i jaką broń zrobił dla siebie! –powiedział Stoick, chcąc pochwalić się zdolnościami syna. -W takim razie, może mógłbyś mi kiedyś przedstawić swoje projekty i gotowe dzieła? –zapytał, z uśmiechem zwracając się do bruneta. -Kiedyś może i tak… –odpowiedział i odwrócił lekko wzrok, nie chcąc przytakiwać mężczyźnie. –Czy mógłbym jeszcze w czymś pomóc? –zmienił temat. -Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, ale najpierw mógłbyś zająć się tymi tam? –zapytał, wskazując ręką na kłócących się Śledzika i Sączysmarka. -Jasne. Już idę. W czasie, gdy Czkawka uspokajał kłócących się przyjaciół, Heathera towarzyszyła Astrid podczas przymierzania uroczystej kreacji, przygotowanej specjalnie dla niej. -Czy to naprawdę jest konieczne? –blondynka nie mogąc już prawie oddychać, zapytała krawcowej, która właśnie bardzo mocno zacisnęła jej gorset. -Przykro mi. Kreacja została zatwierdzona przez szanownego Tero, a jego decyzji nie wolno mi podważać. –odpowiedziała, odrywając się na chwilę od poprawek. -Dobrze. W takim razie, sama muszę się tym zająć. –na słowa dziewczyny, Heathera uśmiechnęła się, a kobieta stanęła w bezruchu i niepewnie popatrzyła na Astrid. Blondynka szybkim ruchem rozerwała sukienkę, zrzuciła futro, ściągnęła gorset i nałożyła swoje karwasze oraz naramienniki. -Co panienka wyprawia?!? –zaczęła wykrzykiwać krawcowa, łapiąc się przy tym za głowę. -Nie jestem żadną panienką! –odpowiedziała stanowczo i razem z Heather wykonały swoje uderzenie o karwasze. Kobieta powołana do przygotowania Astrid do ceremonii, zupełnie się załamała. Nie miała argumentów i nie była wstanie powstrzymać dziewczyny przed jej nagłymi zachowaniami. Musiała jednak dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia, co było raczej rzeczą trudną, bo wiadomo, że blondynka nie dawała się ubrać w eleganckie kreacje… -W takim razie, co ja mam z pa… znaczy z tobą zrobić? –zapytała z widocznym zrezygnowaniem. -Najlepiej nie rób nic i pozwól mi na własne ubranie. –blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko i założyła ręce. -Myślę, że to będzie dobre wyjście. –potwierdziła Heathera. –Raczej nie chce się pani przekonać, do czego jest zdolna Astrid Hofferson. –na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech, a kobieta powoli przełknęła ślinę. -Nie. Zdecydowanie nie chcę się przekonać, ale nie mogę pozwolić na taką samowolkę. To ja tu rządzę jasne? –odparła groźnie i stanowczo, a przyjaciółki zmierzyły ją jedynie wzrokiem. Dzień mijał jeźdźcom na różnych błahostkach, uganianiu się za smokami (to dotyczyło chyba jedynie bliźniaków), pomaganiu w przygotowaniach, negocjacjach z jak się później okazało bardzo wredną i przerażającą krawcową oraz na unikaniu wroga i jednocześnie osoby, która była teraz oczkiem w głowie Perunów -Tero. Jak się można domyślić, to ostatnie próbował osiągnąć Czkawka, który zaczął pozytywnie myśleć o wieczorze na Kalder, gdy tylko nie widział blondyna. Robiło się już ciemno, gdy brunet wychodził ze świątyni, w której pomagał naprawiać jeszcze kilka mechanizmów. Śmiał się w duchu, gdy widział miny mieszkańców, którzy ze zdziwieniem obserwowali jego szybkie ruchy, bez przeszkód naprawiające każdy, nawet najtrudniejszy w obsłudze sprzęt. Kiedy zamknął już ogromne drzwi i obok niego pojawił się Sczerbatek, nagle tuż obok jego ucha coś przeleciało. Niepewnie zrobił jeszcze jeden krok, cały czas rozglądając się dookoła. Wtedy nic się nie zdarzyło, ale przy następnym ruchu, przed jego twarzą pojawiła się strzała, którą w ostatniej chwili zestrzeliła Nocna Furia. -Łoł… Było blisko! –chwycił się za klatkę piersiową, próbując złapać oddech. Szczerbatek popatrzył na niego z przejęciem, gdy skończył warczeć na okolicę, z której wyleciał pocisk. –Dziękuję mordko. –powiedział, głaszcząc smoka po głowie. –To co? Zerkniemy kto próbuje się mnie pozbyć? –zapytał z zadowoleniem, chcąc odegrać się na żartownisiu. Mimo że Czkawka szybko znalazł się na siodle i w ułamku sekundy wystartowali razem ze Szczerbatkiem, to nic, ani nikogo nie znaleźli. Strzała wyleciała jakby z nikąd, a brunet miał dziwne przeczucia, które mogły okazać się prawdą. Mimo to udał się do tymczasowej chaty, by szybko się trochę „ogarnąć” i dotrzymać towarzystwa ukochanej księżniczce. Kiedy chłopak dotarł wreszcie na miejsce, w sali znajdowała się już większość wioski. Panował w niej niezwykły gwar i jednocześnie nadzwyczajny spokój. Perunowie dobrze wychowani, przesadzali bowiem z alkoholem dopiero po najważniejszych ceremoniach. Sala świątyni była ogromna. Na oko można stwierdzić, że chyba nawet większa od sali w twierdzy na Berk. Z sufitu zwisał dużych gabarytów żyrandol. Przy ścianach ustawione były stoły i krzesła, a na samym środku zostawiony był plac na zabawę i taniec. Przy krótszej ścianie, znajdującej się naprzeciw ogromnego wejścia, stał dość dużych rozmiarów podest, na którym miało nastąpić przekazanie władzy nowemu wodzowi. Epikur i Stoick rozmawiali właśnie o zawarciu jakiegoś porozumienia między wyspami, a Czkawka wyczekiwał Astrid, która miała za niedługo się pojawić. W tej dłużącej się chwili postanowili towarzyszyć mu przyjaciele oraz Heather, która też dołączyła do jeźdźców. Brunet bardzo zdziwiony, tym jak wyglądają młodzi Wandale, przyglądał się ich odświętnym strojom. Nie przypuszczał, że będą w stanie potraktować ceremonię aż tak poważnie. On sam też nie wyglądał jak byle wiking, bo ojciec kazał założyć mu cienką pelerynę z wełny czarnej owcy. Dlatego teraz miał na sobie swój wyczyszczony na błysk kombinezon i narzuconą na jedno ramie pelerynę. Jeździec zamyślił się na chwilę i nagle rozwarły się drzwi świątyni, a w nich stanęła jasnowłosa Astrid, która olśniewała widokiem. Chłopaka dosłownie zamurowało. Przez nieuwagę, z zachwytu otworzył usta i stał tak przez moment, obserwując powoli kroczącą dziewczynę. Gdy tylko brunet się otrząsnął, podszedł do blondynki i za zgodą, wziął ją pod rękę. Teraz razem szli przez środek, wypełnionej po brzegi sali. -Pięknie wyglądasz. –szepnął jej do ucha, uśmiechając się szczerze. -Masz szczęście, że jesteś tym, kim jesteś, bo już byś gryzł tą zimną posadzkę. –odpowiedziała, bez nawet grama uśmiechu i z bardzo złym humorem. -Dobra. Rozumiem. Mam nie komentować tego, jak pęknie wyglądasz i jak do twarzy ci w futrze. –dodał z powagą na twarzy, nie odwracając głowy w jej stronę. -No przepraszam. Dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę robić z siebie paniusi i nie cierpię jakichkolwiek ubrań balowych. –odpowiedziała z lekką skruchą. -Ale muszę ci jeszcze raz przyznać, że wyglądasz oszałamiająco. –powiedział, gdy już stanęli obok Epkura i Stoicka, którzy dyskutowali w miejscu najbliższym ceremonii przekazania władzy. -Dziękuję. –po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnęła. –Miałam wyglądać inaczej, ale udało mi się co nieco wynegocjować z krawcową. Ty wiedziałeś, że ta niepozorna kobieta ma pazury? I to dosłownie! Patrz. –wskazała najpierw na kobietę, a później na świeże zadrapania. Brunet zaczął się śmiać. –To nie jest śmieszne. Ona mnie podrapała! -No dobrze. Spokojnie. –zaśmiał się jeszcze raz i pocałował ją w rękę, robiąc przy tym lekki ukłon. Astrid wyglądała naprawdę pięknie, mimo że zmieniła odświętny strój na bardziej w sowim stylu. Pierwotnie miała długą suknię z lekkimi zdobieniami w tali, z pod której nie było widać butów, karwasze i ochraniacze miały iść w kąt, a po ziemi ciągnąć się miało długie, szare futro. Ostatecznie, po wielu kłótniach, negocjacjach (a może i szarpaninach), blondynka nie założyła sukienki, tylko została przy swej spódniczce i czerwonej bluzce, ubrane miała karwasze, bo na ochraniacze krawcowa się nie zgodziła, buty były do kolan na lekkim podwyższeniu, a futro zostało drastycznie skrócone i ledwo dotykało ziemi. Zabawa nie mogła zacząć się przed przekazaniem władzy, a oczekiwanie na Tero zaczynało się już dłużyć. Kiedy Epikur chciał wyruszyć na poszukiwania syna, było już całkiem ciemno i w chwili, gdy zapalony został ostatni świecznik, po raz kolejny otworzyły się drzwi świątyni. W wejściu stanęła postać z wysoko uniesioną głową, mieczem przypiętym do pasa i czarną, grubą peleryną. Blondyn ruszył do przodu i gdy wreszcie dotarł do Astrid, pocałował ją w rękę. Ta nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, a Czkawka mocno zacisnął pięści. Nie dał się jednak ponieść emocjom i pozwolił dojść blondynowi do ojca i miejscowego szamana. Ceremonia nie ciągła się zbyt długo, a ostatecznie stary mężczyzna namalował na czole Tero znak Perunów, czyli po prostu dwie błyskawice, a Epikur wyściskał syna i oficjalnie przekazał tytuł wodza blondynowi. Niby nic ciekawego się nie działo, ale jeździec miał dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś ciągle go obserwuje i szybkim tempem przemieszcza się pomiędzy ludźmi na sali. Gdy tero wreszcie stanął na dwie nogi, zaczęły się wiwaty i głośne okrzyki na cześć nowego wodza. Ten jednak nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, tylko bezczelnie uprzedził Czkawkę i szybko porwał Astrid do pierwszej pary. -Przepraszam. –wyszeptała do bruneta, odwracając się do niego przodem, z cały czas wyciągniętą ręką w jego stronę. -Agh… -mruknął do siebie w złości i zacisnął zęby. -Nie martw się. Przecież wiesz, że oni są tylko przyjaciółmi. –Heathera położyła chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu, próbując go pocieszyć, mimo że nie znała go na tyle długo, by być z nim w stosunkach przyjacielskich. Czkawka nie odpowiedział nic dziewczynie, tylko postanowił wyjść ze świątyni i odrobinę się przewietrzyć. Wyszedł sam, bo Szczerbatka nie było na uroczystości. Smoki miały w tym momencie własną ucztę na arenie Perunów, a brunetowi zależało raczej na chwilowej samotności. Nie wyszło mu to jednak na dobre. Poprawiając włosy gestem lekkiego zrezygnowania, delikatnie westchnął i nagle ktoś zatkał mu usta i szybkim ruchem pociągnął go gdzieś za kołnierz tak, że nie miał możliwości wybronienia się… Przepraszam, że next taki krótki, ale... No tak. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. XD Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze jutro uda mi się dodać choćby część następnego rozdziału. ''' 32. Czkawka na darmo próbował wyrwać się z uścisku. Osoba tłamsiła każdy jego ruch, który miał być kontratakiem na obezwładnienie. Był ciągnięty za kołnierz, co nie ułatwiało mu wcale bronienia się, a próba odsłonięcia ust, też nie skutkowała pozytywnie. Całą drogę brunet szarpał się, wiercił i próbował nawet obracać, ale na marne. Osoba była na tyle dobrym wojownikiem, by odeprzeć „ataki” jeźdźca. I wreszcie, gdy miał już chyba ostatnią szansę na wyrwanie się z uścisku, nachylił się mocno do przodu i podniósł na plecach, o dziwo lekkiego porywacza. Udało mu się zrzucić postać na ziemię, ale ta nie dawała za wygraną i podcięła chłopakowi nogi. Po chwili obydwoje znajdowali się na ziemi i zaczęła się niezwykle wyrównana, drobna szarpanina. Tymczasem Astrid zakończyła taniec z Tero i miała chwile żeby odpocząć, więc udała się do Szpadki i Heathery. Dziewczyny stały same, ponieważ reszta jeźdźców zaczęła ostro balować… -I jak tam się tańczyło? –Heather z szyderczym uśmiechem, jako pierwsza odezwała się do blondynki. -Nie żartuj sobie… Dobrze wiesz, że takie rzeczy jak taniec dobrze mi nie wychodzą. –odpowiedziała z poirytowaniem. -Nie wychodzą ci dobrze? Szalałaś tam jak Frigga na weselu z Odynem! –krzyknęła Szpadka. Przyjaciółki popatrzyły na dziewczynę, jak na jakąś szaloną kobietę. -No co? Mówię prawdę… Heathera, no przecież ty też to widziałaś! –blondynka nie dawała za wygraną, a Heather nie wiedzieć czemu odwróciła wzrok. -Mniejsza z tym. Widziałyście Czkawkę? –zapytała. -Ostatni raz, kiedy wychodził z twierdzy, po tym jak Tero porwał cię do tańca. –Heather odpowiedziała po chwili zamyślenia. -Wspaniale… -Astrid mruknęła do siebie i udała się w stronę drzwi. -A tej co jest? –Szpadka znów zwróciła się do Heather, na co dziewczyna wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Astrid miała już chwycić za ogromną klamkę od drzwi, gdy ktoś lekko szturchnął ją w ramię. -Czy mogę cię poprosić? Chciałbym cię komuś przedstawić. –blondyn wyciągnął rękę w stronę Astrid. -Ja… -dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć, kiedy za mężczyzną pojawiło się kilku wikingów, wyglądających na jakieś ważne osobistości. Ostatecznie jednak się zgodziła i znów udała się z blondynem, kątem oka zerkając ze zrezygnowaniem na drzwi, przez które miała wyjść by poszukać Czkawki. Brunet natomiast nadal próbował sobie poradzić z natrętnym „porywaczem”. Nie było ta łatwe zadanie, jednak obyło się bez rękoczynów. -Czemy ty zawsze musisz się tak dobrze bronić? –krzyknęła postać, która właśnie leżała przytwierdzona do podłoża. -Żarty sobie stroisz? Ty próbujesz mnie porwać, więc jak mam się nie bronić? –pytał, próbując utrzymać jej ręce w jednym miejscu. -Ty idioto! Nikt cię nie porywa. Przecież to ja! Jeździec nagle się uspokoił i przytrzymując postać za ramiona, przyglądał się jej bardzo dokładnie. Gdy tyko ściągnęła z twarzy chustę, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że dobrze ją zna, więc momentalnie ją przytulił. -Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! –krzyknął uradowany, nie poluzowując uścisku. -Czkawka… Puść, bo dusisz… -wydukała, a gdy brunet wreszcie posłuchał, dodała. –A czemu miałoby mi coś być? -Wiesz… Długa historia. Miałem zbyt prawdziwe sny i bałem się o ciebie. –odpowiedział z lekkim zakłopotaniem, drapiąc się w tył głowy. –Ale nie to jest teraz ważne. Co ty tu robisz? –zapytał, podając postaci rękę, by pomóc jej wstać z zimnej i wilgotnej ziemi. -Pilnuję cię. -Pilnujesz mnie? –zapytał ze zdziwieniem. -Tak ciebie. Jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, że ktoś na ciebie poluje? -Owszem, zauważyłem. Ale co się takiego stało, że znalazłaś mnie na drugim końcu Archipelagu? -Bo on cie znalazł. Wie, że to ty jesteś jeźdźcem, a te wszystkie strzały i osoby chodzące za tobą krok, w krok, to ostrzeżenie, a może i coś więcej… Imię wrogiej osoby nie zostało wymienione, ale sama myśl na jej temat, wzbudziła w Czkawce niepokój i lekką trwogę. Dobrze wiedział o kogo chodzi i, że może ona zagrażać jego najbliższym, przez jego własną głupotę. Nie był na tyle ostrożny, by zachować w tajemnicy tożsamość, a to, że ostatnimi czasy przesiadywał jedynie na Berk, nie było dla niego zabezpieczeniem. -Jednak nadal czegoś nie rozumiem. Dlaczego ciągnęłaś mnie taki kawał drogi za kołnierz i zakryłaś mi usta, żebym nie mógł nic powiedzieć, zamiast po prostu podejść i powiedzieć, o co chodzi? -A nie słyszałeś, że jesteś obserwowany? Musiałam zrobić to po cichu, a gdybym podeszła od tak, to na pewno zacząłbyś wymachiwać tymi swoimi rękami i zbyt głośno domagał się wyjaśnień. Przecież nie mogłam się zdradzić. Coś jeszcze mam ci wyjaśniać? –zapytała, by upewnić się, że jeździec wszystko już zrozumiał. -Nie. Powiedzmy, że rozumiem… -odpowiedział krótko, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się jednak, zamykając wypowiedź w kilku słowach. –A teraz chodź ze mną. –uśmiechnął się i pociągnął ją gdzieś za rękę. -Czkawka gdzie my idziemy? Czkawka! –krzyczała, próbując nadążyć za brunetem. -Zobaczysz. -Możesz jaśniej? -Powiedzmy, że mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, a ty musisz mi w tym pomóc. –znów uśmiechnął się z deka szyderczo i dalej szybkim krokiem podążał w stronę wioski Perunów. Gdy brunet z zadowoleniem i uśmiechem na twarzy, ciągnął gdzieś swą „ofiarę”, Astrid urzędowała z Tero i kilkoma innymi, dobrze zbudowanymi i dość starymi wikingami. -Słyszeliśmy o tobie dużo dobrego moja droga. Astrid prawda? –powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, która jako jedyny z rozmówców dziewczyny był siwy. -W rzeczy samej. –uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, a gdzieś w środku, miała już stanowczo dość tych wszystkich rozmów. -Ponoć jesteś bardzo dobrą wojowniczką. –zaczął kolejny, tym razem rudy wiking. -Bardzo dobrą? Zanim zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, o mało nie sprzątnęła mnie swoim toporem! –Tero zaczął się śmiać, a na twarzach jego kompanów malował się uśmiech, a jednocześnie zszokowanie. Widać nie mieli jak dotąd do czynienia z tak uzdolnioną wojowniczką. -Czy to prawda? -Tak… Mieliśmy trudne początki. –Astrid znów uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, chcąc zmienić temat. -A czy nie sądzisz, że marnujesz się na swojej wyspie? –do rozmowy nagle dołączył się mniej postawny, rudy wiking w kapturze i długim płaszczu. -Nie. Nie sądzę. Czuje się dobrze asystując mojemu chłopakowi w codziennych przywódczych czynnościach. –przyznała. -A czy można wiedzieć, kim takim jest twój chłopak? –dopytywał mężczyzna. -Specjalnie dla wścibskiego pana… -blondynce powoli zaczęły puszczać nerwy. –Mój chłopak jest najlepszym smoczym jeźdźcem na świecie, pierwszym ich treserem i przyszłym wodzem Berk. Coś jeszcze? –zapytała podniesionym głosem. -No, no. Dziewczyna ma charakter. –siwy wiking odezwał się zaraz po tym, jak tylko zakapturzony mężczyzna się oddalił. -Ekhem… Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. –dziewczyna odkaszlała i niechętnie przeprosiła towarzyszy. -Nic nie szkodzi moja droga. Pokazujesz tylko, że zasługujesz na to, co chcielibyśmy ci zaproponować. –po praz pierwszy odezwał się mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, który wyszedł z zacienionego rogu, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. -To znaczy? –Astrid zapytała z zaciekawieniem, domagając się wyjaśnień. -Możesz podziękować Tero za polecenie cie. Gdyby nie on, na pewno byśmy do ciebie nie dotarli. –dziewczyna spoglądnęła na blondyna, który uśmiechnął się do niej. -Czy mogę prosić o wyjaśnienie? -Oczywiście. Jesteśmy przywódcami trzech wysp, które zawarły sojusz, by walczyć z plemieniami, które chcąc zagrozić naszemu Archipelagowi i wyspą za jego granicami. –zaczął wyjaśniać. -Rozumiem. Ale co ja mam do tego? -Jesteś nam potrzebna moja droga. Szukamy kogoś takiego jak ty. Stanowczego i wojowniczego. Dlatego składamy ci propozycję, byś dołączyła do naszej organizacji i zajęła przygotowane dla ciebie stanowisko przywódcy naszych mniejszych sił zbrojnych, które zajmują się atakami z zaskoczenia. Przyjmiesz naszą propozycję? –zapytał, mając nadzieję na odpowiedź twierdzącą. -Nie jestem pewna… Ja… -Rozumiem. Musisz się zastanowić. To zrozumiałe. -A jak miałabym zajmować się tym na odległość? Przecież mieszkam na Berk. -Nijak. Jeśli byś się zgodziła, na mojej wyspie czeka na ciebie nowy dom, nowe otoczenie i pewność, że będziesz walczyć z niechcianymi gośćmi i staniesz się kimś znanym na cały świat. -Przeprowadzka? Ale… -Zastanów się. Taka okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć, a na Kalder będziemy jeszcze tylko dwa dni. –grupa mężczyzna pozostawiła Astrid w zamyśleniu, sam na sam z Tero. *** -Czkawka co ty robisz? -Nic takiego. Widzisz? Już jesteśmy. –brunet zatrzymał się pod drzwiami świątyni. -I co teraz? Co? -No teraz wchodzimy. –jeździec znów się uśmiechnął. -Co takiego? Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie idę. Chyba zwariowałeś. -Nie. Nie zwariowałem. Tłukłaś się taki kawał drogi, więc teraz należy ci się coś od życia. -Ja mam cię ochraniać, a nie bawić się z tobą na jakiś balach! -Ale skoro już wiem, że coś mi zagraża, to przecież mogę się sam obronić i dlatego ty idziesz tam teraz ze mną. –Czkawka szybkim ruchem przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, pokazując ręką na drzwi świątyni. -Jak mam tam wejść w takim stroju? –zapytała. -Wyglądasz świetnie. A teraz chodź. –uśmiechnął się lekko i porwał ją do świątyni. Czkawka nie kłamał. Jego znajoma naprawdę wyglądała świetnie. Była to wysoka brunetka, z włosami spiętymi w wysoko upięty kok i spuszczonymi po bokach pasemkami. Jej oczy były lśniąco brązowe. Miała na sobie coś w rodzaju krótkich spodenek ze skóry, nosiła jasne getry i buty do kolan. Bluzka miała rękaw ¾, na rękach nosiła karwasze i miała zarzuconą na siebie, ciemną i cienką pelerynę. -Nie jest wcale tak źle. Prawda? –zapytał, gdy dziewczyna oniemiała z wrażenia na widok tego, całego tłumu. -Może i nie. –uśmiechnęła się do niego. -Teraz chodź. Przedstawię cię. –odwzajemnił uśmiech i pociągnął ją w głąb sali, co zauważyła stojąca niedaleko wraz z Heather, Astrid. -A to kto? –blondynka zapytała lekko przejęta. -Nie mam pojęcia, ale wygląda na to, że dobrze się razem bawią. –przyznała Heather, a Astrid zacisnęła pięści w geście lekkiej zazdrości. '''Wedle życzenia. Jak obiecałam, tak zrobiłam. :) Proszę Was o każdą możliwą opinie. ^^ Co by było gdyby... Co by było gdyby...